Solstice The Beginning
by The.English.Cal
Summary: Chicago, 1918. This is where it all began. I never realized what an impact he would have on my life when we first met. I want him to know. I want him to remember. This is my story & this is his story. The story of Catherine Lancaster & Edward Masen.
1. Chapter One

_****Authors Note: **Thank you to Stephenie Meyer who created the wonderful world of Twilight. If it weren't for her, this story would not exist. I do not in any way, shape or form own anything created by Stephenie Meyer in any books from The Twilight Saga. Any new characters in this chapter were created by me, are completely fictional, and are owned my me.******_

**CHAPTER ONE**

It was far warmer for May, than I had expected when I had awoken to rain streaming down my windows of my bedroom. The weather always loved playing tricks on local Chicago residents, one day it would be hot as an oven -- the next it would be trying to snow. Sometime between my rolling out of bed and sitting down to breakfast, the rain had let up and the sun had come out. I smiled to myself as I gathered my skirts to ease my quick moving feet that followed the secluded pebbled path not far from my familys' home. I knew I was close to the lake now, I could hear the sea gulls above my head. The excitement inside me boiled over as I thought about the upcoming summer. The war was thankfully coming to a close and my older brother Andrew was coming home from Europe. It was tough to say exactly when he would arrive, but I was silently praying it would be before July, just in time for my seventeeth birthday.

I pushed through the reeds, a smile playing on my face. My booted feet finally found what I was searching for, the softness of sand. I laughed happily as I gathered my long scarlet coloured skirts and sat carefully on a washed up log. I sighed and began unlacing my dreaded out-dated victorian style boots that my mother forced me to wear. I could hear her disapproving-shrill voice now, "Proper young ladies don't wear shoes, they wear boots." I cringed at the thought of what she would say if I came home in shoes, especially ones with buckles and then I laughed. As I stood and smoothed out my skirt, I then saw I wasn't alone. Before I could turn to pick up by boots and find a different place to dip my feet, he turned and smiled.

"Catherine," he laughed. "What a suprise". My breath caught in my throat as I took in the sight before me. He stood less than fifty yards from me, his tall-frame swayed as waves lapped up his muscular calves, coming close to his khaki coloured pants that he had rolled up to just below his knee. His emerald eyes sparkled as the wind blew through his auburn coloured hair. I looked down, the smile gone from my lips. I could hear water splashing, I could feel him coming closer to me.

"Edward." I murmerd impolitely, barely above a whisper. "How are you?" I looked up, seeing he was now standing directly infront of me. When had he grown up, I thought. The last time I had actually spoken with Edward Mason, face to face was probably 2 years prior. Looking at him now, I realized he'd turned into a man without my realizing it and certainly a handsome man at that.

"I am well." He replied softly, mimicking my tone. "How have you been?" His green eyes found my blue ones and he winked. Unintentionally, I smiled which caused him to smile back. I looked away, purposefully towards the sound of the seagulls. Maybe he'd think I was actually interested in the white-screeching birds.

"I'm doing lovely, thank you." I answered, shifting my weight, the sand cooling my feet. "Well it was good to see you again..." I started, trying to end the conversation but he interrupted me.

"Yes, it is good." He mused, looking down the vacant beach. "Care to join me?" He sounded so much older than his seventeen years, even his looks played him off to look older. I fidgeted with my strings of the boots I had picked up, trying to look occupied.

"I really can't", I began trying not to look at him. It didn't work. I couldn't keep from staring. His face softened, his eyes still twinkling. He brushed his well portioned hands through his hair and turned back to look at me once more.

"Of course you can, it's been far too long." He smiled, taking my small hand in his large one. I can't say that I was shocked by his actions. It had always been this way, since we had first met at the age of 5. He always knew exactly what to say and knew exactly how to cause my face to flush with embarrassment. "I had a feeling you would be here anyway." He admitted, squeezing my hand. I looked at him, almost pulling away.

"Were you following me?" I accused, although my voice came off amused. He grinned, his perfect white teeth showing.

"I was here first, I could ask the same of you." He scoffed still grinning. We walked in silence as I contemplated on what to say. The breeze off the lake picked up, I looked up, seeing storm clouds looming in the distance. My dark ringlets wavered in the wind, as his firm grip tightened. I glanced at him, still smiling he spoke. "I don't understand", he stated.

"How do you mean?" I promptly inquired.

"I don't understand how we went from being the best of friends and then one day, suddenly it just ended." He replied, pulling his hand from mine. I followed him with my eyes as he moved closer to the waters edge. He picked up a smooth-black stone almost hidden in the sand.

"I'm sorry," was all I could answer. I knew what I really wanted to say, but I also knew he wouldn't enjoy the answer I had. After his father had found himself caught up with a small gang of ruffians lead by an Italian named Johnny Torrio on the south-side of Chicago, everyone in the neighborhood tried dearly to steer clear of the Mason family, Edward included. No one honestly wanted to be known for socializing with the mafia.

"Is it because I come from a family of no fortune?" He pondered, throwing the stone forcefully. I watched the stone skim gently across the water.

"Don't be silly Edward," I sighed. "It's more complicated than you think." I started to walk slowly in front of him. I could feel his eyes burning into the back of me. He was quiet for a moment, as he followed. When he finally spoke, I could tell he had figured out what I had meant.

"My father is a good man Catherine." He argued, spinning me to face him. My skirts billowed around me, my short curls danced around my face causing me to redden. "He just made some poor choices is all, took a friendly business partnership with the wrong man..." He trailed off, his green eyes pleading. I stood silent. I didn't know what to say. I couldn't honestly speak of the situation, I really didn't know all the prestine details, only what others had told me. "I wish you were my wife," he sputtered suddenly. My eyes grew big.

"Wife?!" I exclaimed, knowing I sounded shocked.

"Yes," He grinned. "Then you would have to believe me. My word is law." Before I could control myself, I snorted. "I like it when you're like this," he added, his grin widening. "Not when you're with them.

"Them?" I retored angrily. "Them who?" I must have looked like a raging bull, because he took my hand in his again, this time stroking it with his other hand.

"The girls I always see you conversing with," he murmerd softly. "I'm not usually the jealous type, but I do enjoy having you to myself." My cheeks began to burn now. I knew I was blushing a deep red, probably close to the colour of my dress. His eyes shifted as a crack of thunder interrupted us. Without another word, he turned us gracefully back the way we had come. Not expecting the sudden change in direction, my bare feet caught in my gown and began to falter below me. Before I knew it, I was in his arms. He looked at me carefully, our faces inches apart. As quickly as it had happened, we pulled apart. "Let's get you home before we're soaked."

He pulled me close to him as we ran, his hand gripping mine carefully. We didn't stop when the first raindrops began to fall, nor when we reached the secluded pebble walk that would take us back to my house. As the thunder cracked and lightening flashed above us, we ran, in perfect harmony. Our legs matching one another exactly. How I didn't trip, I don't know. Finally, we reached my back porch. He pulled open the white screen door, almost too carefully. With his eyes wild, he looked up at me as I slipped out of the light rainfall. He didn't let go of my hand. I turned expectantly, wondering if he had something more on his mind to say. Without a word, his warm lips brushed my blushing cheek and then he was gone.

I stood staring after him as the door creaked closed.

****DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW - I WOULD LIKE YOUR FEEDBACK****


	2. Chapter Two

_****Authors Note:** Thank you to Stephenie Meyer who created the wonderful world of Twilight. If it weren't for her, this story would not exist. I do not in any way, shape or form own anything created by Stephenie Meyer in any books from The Twilight Saga. Any new characters in this chapter were created by me, are completely fictional, and are owned my me.******_

**CHAPTER TWO**

My blue eyes sparkled as I watched the falling rain patter against my window pane. I hugged my knews closer to my body as my mind wandered to the previous days' trip to the beach. I reached for my cheek, the very cheek that his soft lips had brushed ever so gently. I brushed it gently as my body shifted on the window seat I was perched on. The rain seemed to fall harder as his perfect face materialized before me. His auburn hair gently falling into his deep green eyes that always seemed to be watching me. I could still feel his warm hand in mine and hear his velvet voice when he said my name. I felt myself reach out to him and then as quickly as the vision had appeared, it was gone. All I was left with was an empty room and somber feelings. I gazed around me, my large bedroom a glow in warm dancing light that escaped from the fire that was crackling in the fireplace near my queen-sized four poster bed.

I stood slowly, smoothing my fuschia coloured skirt out grimacing at the wrinkles I had caused from sitting for so many hours reminicing about fonder days. "Mother would be annoyed", I thought. I walked gracefully to my cherry wood roll-top desk and pulled out my newest leather-binded journal I just recieved in a parcel sent by my brother. A smile played on my lips as I thought of how soon I would see him again. The first World War was nearly over, how wonderful for our family to be together once more. Still smiling, I gently opened the journal, relishing in the crisp white paper before me. Gently dipping my pen in the small built-in ink-pot I began to write.

_Sunday, May 26, 1918_

It's late in the season for rain, but I am happy for it. I find I am in dire need of my sins to be cleansed. So many thoughts swirl through my mind. It's not proper in most a natural mind to have a young lady to think as I do, but I cannot help the desires I try to so deperately suffocate.

He's there every waking minute, even if I don't able him to be. Mother despises my reading, but even then in my solitude of Shakespeare I find him there. His piercing eyes watching me from not far off. Oh Edward, my darling Edward. Don't you see what you have done? You've made me fall in-love with you.

I mustn't think such things, especially write of them. Father wouldn't be as angry as mother, but a man of small fortune would never do, couldn't do. Not for a Lancaster.

I set my pen down, knowing I had finished my thoughts in their entirety. I blew gently on the page I had just finished, reading as the ink dried. Closing the book, I slipped it into my desk's secret compartment and locked it, savoring the cold quarter-sized key in my hand momentarily before slipping it into my pocket. I stood carefully and eased to the door, still deep in though. I started down the main staircase when I suddenly heard my mothers' crisp footsteps in the hallway. Then before I could make it all the way down the stairs, I heard the bell ring for the door. I delibrately took my time, being careful to not make a noise behind my mother. She slipped gracefully into the foyer, I watched and waited patiently. I could hear muffled voices, nothing was audible until my mothers' piercing scream.

"No, no, no." She cried, I glanced behind me as my father came into view, his face stern but worried. I watched him open the door to the foyer, revealing my mother clasped to a tall dark-haired man in military uniform. Her sobs were more than I could handle, but I stood frozen. "Not Andrew. Not my boy. He's too young to die". I felt the tears begin to fall then. I now realized what she was speaking of. She was speaking of my beloved older brother who was meant to come home from the war. My mother released herself then, when she felt my fathers' hand on her shoulder. He grasped her close as her sobbing shrieked louder. I saw her then, her face muddled with despair--so much sadness. Her eyes wild with grief found my over-brimming ones, but she did not come to me, she did not comfort me. It was too much to bear and so I ran. I ran as fast as my wobbly legs would carry me. I was out the back door, through the sun porch, and down the pebbled walk before I realized it was still raining and I was soaked.

The rain seemed to let up the closer I got to the beach. I couldn't hear the seagulls today, but the waves were significant enough to know I was close to my most favourite place in the world; Lake Michigan. I pulled my light wrap closer to me as a chill ran through me. My pace didn't falter as my boots hit the wet sand, I continued to run. My face soaked with rain and tears, I suddenly stopped and faced the vast body of water. I opened my mouth and screamed as the thunder crashed around me . And then I began to walk slowly into the angry waves, my tears streaming from me like blood from a wound. Before I realized what was coming, he pulled me to him. His strong arms wrapped around me tightly, his whispers in my ear. I couldn't hear a word but I grasped at him, my sobs floating around us as the water swirled around our ankles. He lifted my chin, my sobs softening in response to the action.

"Edward," I moaned, my eyes wildly searching his more than concerned face. "He's dead. Andrew is dead. The war --"

"Shush now my darling." He responded soflty, pushing my wet hair from my face. "I'm here." He kissed my forehead gently and I found myself calming in his embrace. His lips found my cold cheek and then the other. He reached for my hand, but I pulled away. I turned from him, my eyes still full of tears. I could feel the pain now. The pain was slowly making its way up past my stomach, into my heart. It was so heavy, so dark. I spun around to face him, my once blue eyes beginning to gray.

"I cannot love you." I shrieked at him, my hands pulling at my hair. "I will not love you. I'm dead now." His lip twitched and he looked down at his hands. "I'm dead to you. Goodbye Edward." I didn't hear his words as I ran from him, nor was I able to invision his perfect face, or his warm embrace . All I could hear was my heart thudding in my chest, my heart that was now broken. Shattered by the war that had claimed my brothers' life and had betrayed mine.

****DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW - I WOULD LIKE YOUR FEEDBACK****


	3. Chapter Three

_****Authors Note:** Thank you to Stephenie Meyer who created the wonderful world of Twilight. If it weren't for her, this story would not exist. I do not in any way, shape or form own anything created by Stephenie Meyer in any books from The Twilight Saga. Any new characters in this chapter were created by me, are completely fictional, and are owned my me.******_

**CHAPTER THREE**

I sat quietly, watching the sun dance softly across the oriental rug that lay at my feet. I shifted my body gently on the sofa I sat on. Looking up, the light suddenly illuminated me causing my eyes to sparkle like sapphires. I smiled thinking of my brother. It had been almost a month since we had buried him. No one spoke of him, not wanting to remember how one of our own had been taken before his time. Our family of Lancaster's came from all around the world to pay their respect, even my mothers' sisters' family whom I'd never met had come from London. The funeral had been as lovely as any social event my family put on. All of Chicago was present and then some, except the Masons. I had looked for his familiar face, but didn't find it. It was as I had expected.

Sighing, I stood quietly, the light still on me. I looked out the long-glass window from across the room as if I were expecting someone -- nothing. Gliding, instead of walking, I moved across the room to the foyer and finally found myself outside in the light that had so desperatley tried to find me inside. Moving slowly down the paved walk, my black skirts wavered below me. My steps were soft and long, my hands infront of me as if cradleing an imaginary child. The warm breeze blew through my shoulder length black curls that fell around my pale face. I felt all eyes upon me as I walked towards the cemetary. When I finally reached the place of destination, I could feel him. Feel him like he was in my embrace. On my way to my brothers' marker, I passed another buriel taking place. I could hear the priest as the old willow trees creaked softly above me. My face solemn, I stood quietly at the familar gravestone, which was made of white marble. I knelt carefully infront of the lillies I had left the previous day and began to rearrange them reading the markers' inscription.

_Andrew Thomas Lancaster  
June 2 1898 - May 15 1918_

Here lies our son, our angel.

Feeling overwhelmed suddenly, I felt my hands cover my face. My head bowed down, my breathing began to quicken. My shoulders began to shake and then the tears came. The first tears I had cried for my dead brother. I could feel the hot sun above my head, looking up towards it, I let the tears flow down my cheeks as the sun danced around me. "Is this what it feels like to grieve?" I mumbled softly. I looked around wondering if I were being watched. Seeing no one in sight, I looked back at the grave marker. "Why?" I whispered. "Why did you have to leave?" Still on my knees, I slid forward, my head resting on the soft earth. "You never said goodbye," I now sobbed. "Why did you leave me alone?" And then I felt a sudden unexplained presence. I sat up quickly, looking around, I saw I was alone. I could feel him, he was here to deliver me out of my sadness. "Are you here my brother?" I asked, the wind taking my words quickly away. I closed my eyes, letting the wind flow over me.

"Catherine," the wind whispered. My eyes still closed, a smile formed on my dirt and tear stained face. I stood, the earth falling from my skirts. And then I saw his face smiling back at me. His short black curly hair dancing in the wind, his eyes sparkling as mine often did. I smiled back, knowing he was safe now. Safe in a better place. He nodded and began to walk away. I wanted to reach out to keep him from leaving, but he disappeared and I was suddenly alone. I turned and began to weave through the many grave markers, my fingertips gently sliding over the hard marble. When I finally reached the soft path, I looked up. The funeral I had passed earlier had long finished and all had left, except one. One familiar young man. A young man who's eyes sparkled like emeralds and hair that blazed auburn in the sun.

He looked up then, as if he knew I were there. His hands deep in his pockets, his shoulders slumped. He looked at me, but did not smile. His eyes were dark and his face ashen. I knew then who's funeral he'd been attending. His father had past not long after I'd heard the news of my brother. And now his mother had fallen sick with the same strange flu that had slowly crept into the city and now the quiet outer-laying suburbs. He slowly walked towards me, his hands still in his pockets. When he reached where I stood, I knew the same Edward I had known was gone. I reached for him then, knowing he was in need of me. Looking down at my hand he stiffened. "Walk with me?" I whispered, my eyes finding his. He looked at my hand a moment and then slipped his hand into mine. We fell into place, next to one another, our pace slow and yielding. I wanted to say so much, but didn't know how to begin. I stopped suddenly and he matched my movement. I looked at him then, his sad eyes at his feet. The wind blew through his hair, and then he spoke.

"Catherine," he began, pulling his hand from mine. "Maybe we shouldn't see one another anymore." My heart hammered in my chest. "It's not safe."

"I don't understand." I replied, my voice trembling. I couldn't loose him aswell.

"The sickness." He mumbled still looking at his feet. "It's not safe. It's taken my father and now my mother has fallen sick." He looked at me then, his now deep green eyes pleading.

"I can't --" I started, my eyes filling with tears.

"Dammit Cat," Edward cried. "Can't you ever do what you're told. People are dying around us."

"I won't --" I began again, tears now freely flowing down my cheeks.

"It's over." He scoffed cruelly. "I don't want to see you anymore." My hammering heart seemed to stop. I looked at my hands, my tears blurring my vision. Hearing him sigh, I looked up. His eyes found mine briefly and then he turned and walked away. I watched him go, helplessly. I yearned for his arms and for his love and now he was gone. Gone forever.

****DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW - FEEDBACK IS WELCOME****


	4. Chapter Four

_****Authors Note:** Thank you to Stephenie Meyer who created the wonderful world of Twilight. If it weren't for her, this story would not exist. I do not in any way, shape or form own anything created by Stephenie Meyer in any books from The Twilight Saga. Any new characters in this chapter were created by me, are completely fictional, and are owned my me.******_

**CHAPTER FOUR**

We danced slowly around the dimly lit ballroom, our bodies inches apart as we slowly glided across the white-marble floor to Debussy's Clair-De-Lune that softly echoed around us. Edwards' face glowed with pleasure as he looked down at my smiling face. My white floor-length lace ballgown floated around us as his hand tightened at my slim waist. His emerald-green eyes seemed to dance as a sudden white mist enveloped us. My white-satin feet, hardly noticeable under my large skirt began to slow as the waltz came to an end. Looking down, I began to curtsy in salutation. The sudden white mist began to fade and I looked up, expecting Edwards' smiling face but saw nothing in the darkness. "Did he leave?" I thought. A gasp suddenly escaped my lips as a scene far different than I had expected began to play out before me.

A slim young brunette woman about my age stood in the corner of the ballroom. Her golden eyes were soft as she leaned gently against the wall. Moving closer, my skirts swishing below me, I took in her every detail. I eyed her strange boy-like clothing, wondering who she might be. Her exceptionally pretty but pale face turned up abruptly, looking at something. I couldn't make out what and then suddenly I saw him, she was looking at Edward. He wasn't quite right though, he looked slightly different. His attire wasn't ugly, but strange. His hair wasn't his usual combed style and his skin was like the girls', completely sunless. He slowly walked towards the short pretty woman, a smile playing on his lips. I watched in awe as he ran his index finger down her cheek and then ran his fingers through her hair. She gave into him then, his arms wrapping around her tiny frame. Looking down at her, he lifted her chin and ever-so carefully kissed her rose-coloured lips.

Wondering if my mind were playing tricks on me, I turned towards the floor length mirror hanging on the wall. The woman staring back at me was not familiar in the slightest. I breathed in deeply, as I realized the woman before me was in fact myself. I was no longer wearing the gorgeous hand-made lace ballgown, but boyish black trousers that seemed to hug at my hips. My eyes slid up to my torso which was fitted with a white-silk sleeves shirt that tighed in a knot behind my slender neck. My black hair was very different, it was much longer and fell in waves around my beautiful pale heart-shapped face. I stepped closer to the looking glass as a smile formed on my dark red lips, showing my perfect white teeth. I couldn't stop looking at my face, which was quite pale but breathtaking. My sparkling blue eyes seemed to glow in the dim light as I turned back to where Edward and the young woman had stood.

It was dark, but I could see perfectly. The young woman was no longer there, but strangely I could smell her scent still lingering in the air. The air was full of so many smells, but I could tell the strongest one was his. Sweet, he was almost too sweet. He looked at me then, his once beautiful green eyes now golden. His smell was almost overwhelming as he got closer. I saw his expression change suddenly, from softness to anger. The hairs on the back of my neck stood up suddenly warning me of danger as a hiss escaped his lips.

"Catherine", someone called softly from behind me. I didn't turn. I kept staring at the man before me, the man I thought loved me but now seemed to love another. "Catherine", the voice grew louder as I felt a soft pull on my arm. I still did not turn as my vision began to blur, the room began to swirl as I blinked my eyes trying to still see. Edward was slowly fading and a bright light began to come into view.

I jumped with a start and looked around me with tired eyes. It was then that I began to realize I had actually fallen asleep and I had only been dreaming. I hadn't been dancing with Edward in the beautiful ballroom, nor seen him with another woman. All along I was nestled quietly in an armchair sleeping.

It had been well over three months since I had seen Edward. I dreamed of him often after our meeting in the cemetary, but now the dreams were I had finished my last term in school, my parents had sent me to stay with my Aunt and Uncle in England over the summer. My parents had come for my 17th birthday but had left soon after. Travelling around Europe was wonderful, but I was glad to be home.

Although it was early autumn, the weather had begun to turn cold. Against my mothers' wishes, I had landed an internship at Trinity Hospital for a year as a nurse trainee. It wasn't exactly what I had in mind, but ever since my brothers' death all I could think about was keeping others from his same fate. My mother frowned upon my career choice, wanting to marry me off instead. My father on the other hand found it wonderful. I sometimes worked with our family physician, Dr. Steele who had taken on the new residence due to the high-volume influenza outbreak. Most days I found myself in the confines of the Childrens' Ward, bathing patients and changing their beds. Today however, I was meant to be training with Dr. Cullen. He was a young medical-intern, not much older than I and quite handsome according to all the nurses.

I sighed as I gently pulled myself up from the armchair I had been napping. Smoothing out my white skirts and apron, I glanced in the mirror. I eyed my pale face and grimaced at the dark circles under my eyes. I quickly pushed loose hairs back into my nurse's cap and then stepped into the quiet hallway. Looking around, seeing no one had noticed me, I ambled my way to the nurses' desk.

"Nurse Lancaster," a male voice called from behind me. I swayed softly as I turned to see Doctor Cullen coming towards me, his white coat unbuttoned showing his crisp white button up shirt underneath. He ran his hand through his short blonde hair as he approached me.

"Doctor Cullen." I replied, my voice uneven. "Is there something I can do for you?"

"Yes," he answered as he fell into step next to me. We quickly found our way down the narrow hallway into the next building. "I need you to help me with my rounds." Looking around as he pushed open the heavy steel door, I realized we were in the adult ward.

"Oh, I don't usually work in this ward sir." I answered wearily.

"I understand, but I could do with your hands." He sighed, pushing a patients' curtain open. I looked past the young sickly male lying in bed and glared at the doctor, stamping my foot. "If you'd rather not, I'm sure I can make Doctor Steele aware of your midnight snooze in his office."

My mouth dropped in response. "You wouldn't." I whispered as I watched him gently lift the young mans' wrist to look for his pulse.

"No I wouldn't, but I could." He whispered back, a smile on his lips. He looked at me then, his golden eyes sparkling. I knew then that he was the one that had awoken me from my dream of Edward. I moved quietly to his side, my skirt swishing as I moved, my mouth in a firm line. I reached out, my cool thin fingers finding the mans' pulse at his throat. Doctor Cullen watched me intently, still smiling. Lifting my wrist, I counted the seconds on my gold wrist watch.

"Sixty-nine." I muttered, watching as the doctor wrote down the number on the mans' chart.

"Thank you." He mused, placing the chart back onto the table next to the bed. I followed him quietly as we made our rounds to each of the thirty beds. I noted while we worked that every patient seemed to eerily have all the same flu-like symptoms. Once we had finished, Doctor Cullen moved towards the next adult ward. "Let's check on the ladies shall we?" He sighed as I followed him into the smaller ward.

I could smell lavender as soon as we stepped through the doors. I looked around, seeing only 10 beds lined up one after another. We made our way through the beds in a quiet- smooth fashion, checking vitals as we went. When we reached the last bed, I noticed it was empty. A woman, not yet middle-aged sat in the chair next to the bed. Although her breathing was laboured, she said quietly, her eyes closed and her pale arms crossed infront of her. I watched her silently as Doctor Cullen picked up her chart. I had seen the amber haired woman before, but couldn't place her name until the doctor spoke.

"Mrs. Mason." He coughed, "How are you feeling today?" All I could do was stare as the sickly woman opened her large familiar green eyes. She looked at the blonde-haired doctor and smiled, a smile I knew aswell.

"I feel better," she croaked, her breathing coming in rasps as she tried to stand up. The doctor moved to her side, slipping his arm around her waist in hopes of guiding her back to the bed.

"Nurse Lancaster," He hissed, not looking at me. "I need your attention here." Without hestitation, I moved to the womans' opposite side, allowing her to lean on me. Once she was settled back into bed, Doctor Cullen went about his business of checking her vitals. I stood carefully to one side as he worked, noteing everything he did. I looked back at the small woman as her laboured breathing began to soften and noticed her eyes were on me.

"Lancaster you say?" She whispered, smiling at me. "Catherine Lancaster?" Before I could respond, her eyes suddenly moved to someone standing behind me. "Edward," the woman laughed. I turned my head, my eyes finding his suprised ones. "You know Miss, I mean Nurse Lancaster don't you?" She pointed at me, still smiling.

"Nurse Lancaster," Edward whispered as he stood, staring at me. He stood rigid, his brood shoulders slumped as he stuffed his hands into his trouser pockets. A smile began to play on his lips as his green eyes sparkled.

"Edward." I responded, a smile also forming on my face as I moved out of the way of the doctor, who brushed past me. I watched Doctor Cullen write what it seemed to be like a novel on Edwards' mothers' chart. When he finally finished, he looked at me, brushing his blonde hair out of his face. "Did you need me doctor?" I asked, my face lighting up. I could tell, Edward was watching our every move.

"Yes, in a moment." Doctor Cullen responded, checking his pocket watch. "I must speak with Doctor Steele first, take your time here." And then he was gone before I could refuse, I stood staring after him. I could tell Edward and his mothers' eyes were still on me before I even turned around. Turning to face them, I smiled my generic nurse's smile.

"Is there something I can get for you Mrs. Mason?" I said softly, placing my hands behind my back. Still staring, Edward finally spoke.

"I think my mother would prefer to rest." He scowled, standing.

"No Edward." She cried, "Don't go, neither of you. Please." She sat up suddenly, causing her breath to rasp loudly.

"I believe your son to be right ma'am." I cooed, moving to her side. She looked at me cautiously for a moment and then laid back onto her large feather pillow.

"Yes, you are right Nurse." She sighed closing her eyes as I pulled up the blanket to her chin. I could feel Edwards' eyes burning into my back as I checked his mothers' pulse and then felt her forehead. Once I was done, I turned to him.

"Care to join me for breakfast?" I asked as his face lit up. But as suddenly as it happened, his face changed solemn again.

"I cannot." He responded quietly, looking at the floor. "I'm late for work."

"Oh." I replied too quickly, my face starting to redden. "Maybe another time then."

"Maybe." He mused, looking towards the hallway. I could tell he was only half listening to me, so I began to turn from him. As I moved past him, slower than I had anticipated, I could smell his scent. Not sweet at all like in my dream, but quite average. He smelled of soap and aftershave, much like my father.

"Have a good day," I cooed again, smiling my generic smile as I nodded to him. As I walked away, I knew his eyes were following my every move as I pretended to be busied on the way to the doctors' corridor. As I reached the large steel door, I quickly glanced back. He was still standing in the same position looking at me, without wanting to be caught up in the moment, I flew out the door to find Doctor Cullen.

****FEEDBACK IS WELCOME. PLEASE REVIEW.****


	5. Chapter Five

_****Authors Note:** Thank you to Stephenie Meyer who created the wonderful world of Twilight. If it weren't for her, this story would not exist. I do not in any way, shape or form own anything created by Stephenie Meyer in any books from The Twilight Saga. Any new characters in this chapter were created by me, are completely fictional, and are owned my me.******_

**CHAPTER FIVE**

The hospital was eerily quiet as I made my way through the back entrance and started up the service stairs to the fourth floor. I glanced at my wrist watch, realizing I was a good hour early for my shift. Pulling open the door to the doctors' wing, I stepped slowly into the white hallway. I could hear my steps echoing down the empty corridor and then I saw him. Tall and handsome, he brushed his blonde hair out of his face with a quick whisp of his hand. A shiver ran down my spine as he approached.

_Get it together Catherine_, I thought. _You've seen him a thousand times._ He looked up just then, his eyes startlingly darker than I had remembered. He smiled as he recognized me and quickened his pace.

"Doctor Cullen." I said softly as I stopped in front of him.

"Catherine." He said informally, the smile not leaving his face. "Please. You know you may call me Carlisle."

"Carlisle." I answered, his name sliding off my tongue.

"Good." He laughed, sliding his hand to the small of my back as if to guide me to his destination. "I actually am in need of your expertise."

"Oh?" I mused, following his lead, my eyes not leaving his beautiful face.

"Yes." He sighed as he opened the door to the stairwell I had just exited out of. "I am about to head down to the dining hall, care to join me?"

"Well, I --" I started, watching him hold open the door for me.

"I won't take no for an answer." I replied, his dark eyes searching my sapphire ones. "Besides, you're quite early for your shift are you not?"

"Expertise huh?" I mused as his expression changed to what seemed like amusement.

"Yes." He replied. "Rumor has it you make a wonderful cup of tea."

"Tea?" I stuttered, mesmerized by his forwardness. He pulled his hand from my back and brushed a strand of my hair that had fallen out of place from my face. I breathed in a shuddering breath, my eyes not leaving his. There was something about him that I had never experienced before. The way he walked, even talked. And then when he looked at me with eyes of longing. It was so different, almost enchanting. He utterly and irrevocably captivated me.

"Yes, tea." He laughed pulling his hand back, looking amused.

"I suppose a cup of tea wouldn't hurt." I retorted, a smile on my face.

"After you." He laughed, gesturing for me to walk through the stairwell door. Gliding through the door, we made our way to the dining hall. It was completely deserted, but a few hospital staff. I followed as he found us a small table near the window. Like a gentleman, he pulled out my chair and helped me sit. Before I could utter a word, he was gone. I looked around taking in the small room. It was quite bare, dimly lit by two small chandeliers hanging from the ceiling. Glancing out the window, I could just make out the soft glow from the newly installed electric Aladdin lamps close to the street through the sleet that fell over the city.

"Here we are." Carlisle sighed, startling me. I took the hot tea from him and smiled as the heat from the mug began to warm my hands. He sat down opposite me, his blonde locks once again falling into his face. Instead of brushing them away, he slid his mug in my direction and smiled up at me. I sat stunned, watching him. He was beyond gorgeous, almost god-like. His unusually dark eyes sparkled in the light. "Are you going to see to our tea before it cools?" Realizing he was speaking, I looked down noticing our steaming cups of tea. Picking up the milk I poured slightly until the liquid turned a rich brown.

"Sugar?" I asked not looking up as I stirred.

"Please," He replied softly. Dropping one lump of sugar into his cup, I stirred again and then slid his mug back to him. I waited and watched as he took a sip. A sudden look of disgust passed over his face and then he smiled, setting the mug down.

"Is it not to your liking?" I asked, reacting to his sudden facial expression.

"It's perfect," He answered still smiling, "Just as you are." My breath caught in my throat, looking down as my face flushed red. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to say so much."

"It's alright Carlisle." I replied gently as I looked up, my eyes sparkling. His face seemed to brighten causing me to smile. "At times you catch me off guard."

"Do I?" He sighed, fiddling with the spoon in his cup. "I don't mean to be so brash."

"It's not that," I mumbled. "It's just sometimes you frighten me." He looked up, finding my eyes.

"I see." He whispered under his breath, just loud enough for me to hear. "Can I ask you something?"

"Of course," I responded my eyes not leaving his face.

"Do you believe in soul mates?" He asked, his face emotionless except for his black eyes.

"That is a good question." I pondered, biting my lip. "I suppose I do, yes."

"Tell me what you believe?" He asked as my face lit up. No one had ever asked me such a question and now here was my moment.

"Well. I suppose that's easy to answer." I said my eyes not leaving his. "Who doesn't love for someone to hold. Who knows how to love you without having to be told. Someone who is permanent, someone that is your forever." His eyes didn't stop sparkling as I spoke. He sat silent for a few moments, completely still. Finally he spoke.

"That was a beautiful way of putting it Catherine." He replied, reaching across the table for my hands. His hands were large around mine. I quickly noticed the temperature change though; his hands were uncannily cold and smooth, almost like marble. Before I could relish in it, he suddenly pulled his hands away as his eyes shifted to someone behind us. I turned my head slightly just as Edward Mason walked by. I could tell from his stance and how quickly he walked, that he had witnessed Carlisle's' show of affection towards me.

I watched him go, wondering if I should go after him. I turned to look at Carlisle, who had been looking at Edward and now me. He sighed, leaning back in his chair as his eyes went to his cold tea.

"It's alright Catherine." He softly said as if he were answering my unspoken words. "Go to him."

I looked at him for what seemed like forever. His hair still in his face, his dark eyes not looking at me. And then I stood.

"I'll see you later?" I asked, my eyes still on him.

"Later." He solemnly replied. I pushed my chair back softly and urgently walked to the door, not realizing Carlisle's' eyes were following me as I left.

I searched the family sitting room and parlor on the first floor for him, not finding him I slipped out the main lobby door. The wind whipped me in the face as I stepped outside. The sleeting rain was coming down harder than I had expected and I hugged my arms close for warmth. Glancing around, I saw him. There he was standing to the side, smoking a cigarette under the buildings' overhang, his harms tight around him. Walking briskly, I caught up to him in seconds.

"Edward." I called as he looked up, his eyes wild.

"Leave me Catherine." He retorted angrily, turning from me.

"Please," I replied softly, hugging my body harder with my shivering arms. "Don't be like this."

"Go inside." He scoffed as he took a long drag from his cigarette. "You'll catch your death out here."

"I won't--" I started. Suddenly he was facing me, his face angry.

"I said it before and I'll say it again. I don't want to see you anymore." He said, his voice deep and emotionless. I stood staring at him, bewildered as he flipped his cigarette out into the wet grass. And then suddenly I knew I had to get my thoughts off my chest.

"You don't mean that Edward Mason." I cried, my shaking hands pulling the hair from my face. "I know this because you love me. And now you need to know that I love you too." Taken off guard he looked at me, a look of surprise on his face and then he softened.

"You love me?" He whispered facing me, his eyes searching mine.

"Yes. Yes I do." I replied, still shivering.

"Come here." He said softly, pulling me close. Before I knew it, his lips were on mine. Warm and yearning. I breathed him in as our lips melted together and it was then I realized he didn't smell average after all. His scent was sweet, just like in my dream.

****WOULD YOU REVIEW THIS CHAPTER? I'D LIKE TO KNOW WHAT YOU THINK.****


	6. Chapter Six

_****Authors Note:** Thank you to Stephenie Meyer who created the wonderful world of Twilight. If it weren't for her, this story would not exist. I do not in any way, shape or form own anything created by Stephenie Meyer in any books from The Twilight Saga. Any new characters in this chapter were created by me, are completely fictional, and are owned my me.******_

**CHAPTER SIX**

I stood quietly against the wall of my parents' bedroom as I watched my mother pack a large leather suitcase that lay open on the bed. She worked quickly and diligently as she pulled her beloved silk blouses out of her cherry wood armoire. Looking up, she smiled up at me, her blue eyes sad.

"Come with us Catherine." She cooed placing her warm-petite hand on my cheek. "It would be safer." I pulled away from her touch, walking to the window. The dark street was deserted as the snow fell, covering the city with a heavy white blanket.

"You know I can't." I replied, not looking at her. I could feel her watching me. "I have an obligation."

"What obligation?" She cried suddenly, spinning me around so she could see my face. "An obligation to get ill and possibly die? This Spanish Influenza as they call it, it's taking over Catherine."

"Mother please" I replied calmly, watching tears spring from her eyes. "I have an obligation to the hospital, the doctors, and the patients." I looked down, not wanting to see her cry.

"Oh please." She accused, her eyes now angry. "You are so selfish."

"Me selfish?" I asked, my lips pursed.

"Yes Catherine." She retorted, her voice shrill. "All you do is think of yourself. What about us? What about your obligation to this family?"

"This family?" I shouted, my anger boiling over. "I'll give you some insight on this family dear mother. It doesn't give a damn about me, so why should I give a damn about it. All you've ever cared about is making us look good to the world and showing off our money. Andrew saw right through your little escapade and that's why he is no longer with us."

"You leave him out of this." She sobbed wildly.

"Why?" I replied. "You can't handle my honesty?" She slapped me then, hard and quick. My hand reached instinctively for my face, I winced as my cheek began to sting. I looked up in surprise, my mouth open.

"Catherine--" She started, but I interrupted her.

"All you care about is how good we look to others." I sputtered, my voice deep and strong. "Well, here's a tidbit for the world. I'm in love with Edward Mason, I know how much you disapprove of his family and we're going to elope." Lying wasn't a strong suite of mine, but I hoped the half lie would fool my mother.

"Over my dead body." She retorted, her voice shaking.

"That can be arranged," I threw back as I stomped out of her bedroom, down the stairs to the front door. I had just reached for the doorknob when I heard my fathers' voice behind me.

"Catherine." He boomed as I turned to face him.

"Don't try to stop me father." I hissed. "I love him and I love the hospital. I can't leave now, not when they need me."

"I won't try to stop you, but hear me out." He replied wringing his hands, sadness showing on his face. "If you don't come with us to England, you can count on never seeing us again."

"Good." I retorted, swinging open the door. "Enjoy yourself in Europe father." And then I was gone, down the front steps to the road. I could hear my mothers' sobs as my feet crunched through the fresh powder. I pulled my wool coat closer as the falling snow swirled around me. I pulled my heavy hood over my head, quickening my pace.

I knew he was home before I even reached his front walk. A dim light illuminated the downstairs' bay window as I slipped up the steps to the door. I knocked briskly, the sound echoing along the small row houses into the street. I didn't look up when the oak door swung open to reveal his concerned face.

"Catherine, what--" He started, his tone surprised as he looked down at me.

"Edward." I whispered, tears streaming down my face as the wind blew through my hair. Without speaking he understood, taking my cold hand in his warm one, he led me into the house.

Seeing the inside for the first time, I looked around expectantly. The sitting room was small, but comfortable. He sat me down on the sofa that was situated in proximity of the fire crackling in the fireplace. He helped me slip my arms out of my wet coat so he could hang it to dry on the coat stand in the hallway. When he returned, he sat gently next to me, his face compassionate.

"You don't have to tell me what's happened," His voice soothing as he spoke. "But I am keen to know." He took my still frozen hands in his, rubbing warmth gently back into them.

"I honestly don't know where to begin." I replied, my voice shaking as I looked down at our hands melded together perfectly in my lap.

"Begin wherever you'd like." He answered softly.

"My parents are monsters." I started.

"You don't say?" He mused, laughter playing on his lips.

"This isn't funny Edward." I cried, pulling my hands from his as I faced the warmth of the fire.

"I know. I'm sorry." He replied close to my ear. I turned to face him, surprised by his closeness.

"I love you." I whispered, our faces inches apart. His eyes sparkled in the dim light as his lips turned up into a beautiful smirk.

"I love you too." He responded, kissing my nose. I pulled back, not wanting to get too deep into the brilliant intimacy between us.

"They want me to go with them to England." I blurted out, watching his face for a reaction that never came.

"Do you want to go to England with them?" He asked, taking my now warm hand in his.

"Of course not." I replied. "I want to stay here to be near you."

"Maybe you should go with them." He whispered almost too quietly.

"What? Why?" I asked, anger in my voice as I pulled away from him and stood up abruptly.

"Calm down Cat." He answered, standing so he could look me in the face. Our height wasn't much different for he only stood a few inches higher than I did, which was a benefit at times so one could look the other in the eye.

"Why would you say such a thing? Don't you love me at all?" I whimpered, turning away from him to face the fireplace. It was silent for a moment, except for the ticking of the clock on the mantle.

"You know I do." He whispered, sliding his arms around me from behind, his body warm and comforting at my back. I nuzzled closer to him, leaning my head back onto his shoulder. "It was merely a suggestion in my thoughts of your being safe."

"Safe." I mused.

"Yes my love." He soothed in my ear.

"And what about you?" I cried, spinning out of his embrace to face him. "What about your safety? Something could happen to you and I would never know. I wouldn't be here to take care of you."

"I don't need a nursemaid." He laughed, his eyes dancing in the firelight. "But it would make me extremely pleased if you stayed."

"Then it's settled." I replied smiling.

"Are you staying at your parents' house while they're gone?" He asked, not returning the smile.

"That's a good question." I contemplated sitting back onto the deep sofa. "That's rather unlikely. Not after what I said to them."

"How do you mean?" He asked, frowning down at me.

"I said some awful things. Plus I told them about you." I replied, looking down at my hands.

"Did you now?" He mused, sitting closely next to me. "What exactly did this entail?"

"I told them I loved you." I answered honestly, looking up at his smiling face. "And I sort of told them we were eloping."

"Hmmm." He replied, his mind expressionless. "That does present a problem."

"Yes, indeed." I mumbled, looking away.

"Well darling, I suppose it's about time anyway." He cooed, shifting his position next to me. I turned at his reply, seeing he was no longer next to me. He had slipped to the floor and was now before me on one knee.

"Edward--" I started, my face flushing as he took my left hand in his.

"Sssh." He whispered, smiling up at me. "Don't ruin this for me."

"What about--" I began again.

"Catherine Marie Lancaster, can't you ever silence your tongue?" He laughed, although his face was serious.

"Sorry." I mumbled looking down at his serious face.

"Catherine my love." He began, his voice almost singing. "It's been so long since we first met and I know I'm not the most handsome man or even the richest man, but it would make me the happiest man if you'd accept my proposal of becoming my wife."

"Wife." I mused, the word slipping off my tongue as my heart began to beat faster.

"Does that mean you accept me?" He asked, looking worried.

"Of course I accept you." I laughed pulling him to me. "I accept all of you whole-heartedly."

"This pleases me." He smiled, pulling himself up onto the sofa next to me. "I shall buy you a ring, I promise."

"It doesn't matter." I whispered into his ear. "All that matters now is us being together, forever."

"Forever." He echoed, pulling me close to him.

I wrapped my arms around his neck as our lips met. The kiss was soft at first and then began to gain momentum. The hunger between us was undeniable as my fingers ran through his hair, pulling him closer. His grip around my waist tightened as I slid on top of him, our bodies melded together almost too perfectly. Knowing we shouldn't take it too far, especially before we were married, I pulled away. He smiled up at me, his face glowing.

"I'm so glad I found you." He whispered, as my head fell to his chest.

"And I you." I whispered back, closing my eyes.

We lay like that for what seemed like centuries. His arms wrapped around me, his breath in my hair as I lay curled up beside him. I listened to his rhythmic breathing as he dozed off and smiled, thinking of what our life together would bring. As I started to float off into the dream world, I remembered hearing his heartbeat and relishing on how wonderfully pleasant it was. His heart that now had mine, forever.

****DON'T FORGET, I WOULD LIKE TO HEAR FROM YOU. REVIEW THIS CHAPTER?****


	7. Chapter Seven

_****Authors Note:** Thank you to Stephenie Meyer who created the wonderful world of Twilight. If it weren't for her, this story would not exist. I do not in any way, shape or form own anything created by Stephenie Meyer in any books from The Twilight Saga. Any new characters in this chapter were created by me, are completely fictional, and are owned my me.******_

**CHAPTER SEVEN**

I walked briskly yet ever so quietly through the dense woods, carefully weaving my way in-between the tall redwoods that offered little shelter from the luminous moon above. My once dark short curly hair now fell long and thick around my ghostly white face. The sound of my footsteps upon the earth was loud to my keen ears, yet soothing. As I found myself getting closer to my unknown destination a sudden over-powering scent crept itself into my nose causing me to stop. Looking around, it was hard not to double over as my stomach flip-flopped with nausea. It was an indescribable sweetness that was quite sickly. It was the same feeling I remembered having once when I ate far too much of my mothers' Christmas cake one year.

I quickened my pace as my eyes caught sight of the light cascading through the trees not far before me. The light illuminated the darkness as I slipped out of the trees into the opening. Before me stood a large windowed house that seemed to almost glow, beckoning me inside. I stood idle, watching the house when suddenly the hairs on the back of my neck stood up as if to warn me of danger. Knowing I had to speak to whoever was inside the unfamiliar house, I cautiously crept closer. Without a sound the door suddenly opened. I froze as my eyes fell on a tall auburn-haired familiar young man almost as pale as the moon. His golden eyes bore into me, a frown on his perfectly marble-like face as I stood before him not making a sound. I was utterly mesmerized my him, as a smile played on my lips. I wanted to stay like that forever, but knew my knowledge was urgently needed.

"Edward." His name slid off my tongue as if it were the wind itself. "I must speak with you." My hand moved from my side, falling to the base of my throat as I realized my voice sounded slightly off, almost musical.

He stood in the light, his deep bronze colored eyes watching me in silent anger. Although I was not afraid of him, I shrank back trying to find the darkness again as a growl began to escape his lips. A sudden warm breeze drifted past me instantaneously, causing my hair to billow around me finally exposing my porcelain face to him. I looked up in wonder as a gasp escaped his lips. A look of shock and intrigue took over him as he looked back at him. His once angry eyes now sparkled as he approached.

"Is it you?" He sang, standing before me, his eyes searching mine.

"Yes." I replied as he reached for my hand.

"Is this Heaven?" He asked, taking my hand as he studied my face.

"We are dead, yes." I answered, my sapphire eyes sparkling.

"Catherine," He whispered, pulling me into his arms. "You have been gone too long."

"I'm sorry." I breathed into his neck as tears sprang from my eyes. "I didn't mean to go." He pulled my face to his, kissing the tears sliding down my cheeks.

"Why did you have to die?" He whispered.

"Death is inevitable." I replied softly, my thoughts beginning to muddle. "I died because you died."

"Oh god." He moaned, covering his face with his hands. "I truly am a monster. How can I not remember my own life and you?"

"Your memories are lost." I soothed, pulling him close. "You shall find them, I promise."

"Wait." He said, suddenly pulling away looking towards the house. "What about Bella?"

"Bella." I echoed, looking up towards the house. "Isabella Cullen."

"How did you--" He started, staring at me in bewilderment.

"I am more informed than you would think." I laughed, turning back to face him.

"What do you mean?" He laughed nervously.

"You don't remember." I stated, turning to look back into the darkness.

"Remember." He mumbled as I turned back to face him.

"You were quite sick--" I started, running my fingers through my dark hair.

"The influenza." He sputtered, his face unreadable.

"Yes." I answered.

"Oh." He moaned, turning from me. _And then I knew, knew that he remembered._

"It's alright Edward." I whispered, touching his arm.

"How is it alright?" He cried, facing me, his eyes angry. "For over ninety years I roamed this world, alone and without love. I know now why I had forgotten you, not because I didn't love you, but because it was too hard to remember you when you weren't here."

"Please Edward." I soothed.

"I thought you were dead like the rest of my family, but here you are an immortal of sorts telling me that you have been here this entire time." He seethed, turning from me once more.

"It was for your own good." I retorted, my once blue eyes not glowing.

"My own good? Have you gone mad?" He hissed, spinning to face me.

"It was safer to wait until now." I whispered angrily, as he stared at me. "Yes, I'm immortal but I'm not like you. We would have torn each other apart if I had come back sooner."

He stood motionless, watching me intently as I spoke. My eyes still glowing, he slowly came closer. Seeing he was no longer angry, my eyes began to dim and return to their natural color. He pulled me to him then, close and tight in his arms.

"I don't care what you are." He breathed into my hair.

"And I you." I whispered back softly.

"Even after death--" He stated.

The soft melodies of Beethoven's Moonlight Sonata eluded my senses as my eyes fluttered open. I sat up with a start realizing I was somewhere foreign. I looked around the dimly lit bedroom in wonder and then the previous evening all came back in a flash. The fight with my parents, seeing Edward, and the engagement. I shivered as I slipped my feet to the floor, thankful for my stockings that kept the cold out. Finding my way in the darkness, I looked out the frosted glass window to the darkened street below. The dream felt so real, almost like a warning in disguise. I knew then I had to speak to my parents, smooth out my wrong-doings, especially before they left for England. Sighing I pushed the curtain back as I found my boots and made my way out the room to the stairs.

****I'D LOVE TO HEAR FROM YOU. REVIEW THIS CHAPTER?****


	8. Chapter Eight

_****Authors Note: **Thank you to Stephenie Meyer who created the wonderful world of Twilight. If it weren't for her, this story would not exist. I do not in any way, shape or form own anything created by Stephenie Meyer in any books from The Twilight Saga. Any new characters in this chapter were created by me, are completely fictional, and are owned my me.******_

**CHAPTER EIGHT**

The cool salty breeze blew by me suddenly causing me to pull my scarlet plaid scarf tighter around my face as I quickened my pace, my boots echoing loudly on the uneven cobblestone street. The crowded streets were just beginning to thin as I caught sight of the telegraph office not far ahead of me.

It had been almost four weeks since I'd seen Edward and fought with my parents, but now here I was in the last place I ever thought I would be; exploring the small coastal village of Plymouth, England. Somehow my parents had eventually talked me into accompanying them, even promising me that they would send me home if I England didn't agree with me. But I never expected to actually like the quant town with its narrow cobblestone streets and cute corner pubs, even the rain hadn't dampened my senses.

A shiver ran up my spine as the cool air blew up my back and through my tightly wound hair. I pushed open the wood door to my destination, finding myself in a small well-lit room, with a fire crackling in the stone fireplace in the corner. Looking around, I made my way to the front desk, the scent of lavender in the air as I rang the bell on the antiqued wooden counter. A tall dark haired young man came into view, smiling.

"May I help you lass?" He cooed, his eyes sparkling as he looked me up and down.

"Um—yes." I replied, my cheeks reddening as I smoothed out my chocolate colored skirt. "I would like to send a telegraph."

"Ah, yes." He sighed, pulling out a thick leather bound book. "Your name please."

"Lancaster. Catherine." I replied smiling.

"Where are you sending this to?" He asked not looking up, his pen moving quickly across the page.

"Chicago." I responded, as he dipped his pen he looked at me questionly. "Lancaster you say? Hold on a moment love." Setting his pen down, he spun on his heel and disappeared into the back room and was back again before I could respond.

"It came yesterday, all the way from America." He chuckled as he slid a small slip of paper towards me. I looked down in surprise, picking up the paper that read TELEGRAPH in bold black ink, I then began to read.

_**TUESDAY. FIFTEENTH OCTOBER 1918. STOP.  
DEAR MISS CATHERINE LANCASTER. STOP.  
YOUR ASSISTANCE IS URGENTLY NEEDED. STOP.  
PLEASE RETURN TO CHICAGO AS SOON AS POSSIBLE. STOP.  
IT'S A MATTER OF LIFE AND DEATH. STOP.  
DR CARLISLE CULLEN STOP.**_

I stood frozen, the words beginning to blur.

_What did he mean by my assistance? And what was life and death? Did something happen to Edwards' mother? Or was Carlisle in trouble? Maybe no one was in trouble, maybe the moment Carlisle and I shared in the dining room was more than I had read into. Perhaps Carlisle couldn't bear me being away, he just needed me close._

The young clerk clearing his throat brought me back to reality. I looked up at the clock ticking loudly on the wall and then looked back at the clerk.

"I need to you to send a message back please." I replied quickly, the wheels turning in my head.

"Yes ma'am." He answered beginning to write again. "And what is the message?"

"Coming home." I answered, my lips turning up into a smile.

****REVIEW ME?****


	9. Chapter Nine

_****Authors Note:** Thank you to Stephenie Meyer who created the wonderful world of Twilight. If it weren't for her, this story would not exist. I do not in any way, shape or form own anything created by Stephenie Meyer in any books from The Twilight Saga. Any new characters in this chapter were created by me, are completely fictional, and are owned my me.******_

**CHAPTER NINE**

I stood quietly at the Victorian-style window eyeing the darkening street below. Letting the lace netted curtain fall back into place I began to close my large oak trunk that sat stuffed to the brim at the foot of the over-sized cherry wood bed. As the last latch clicked into place, I heard a quiet tap at the door.

"Come in." I sighed, turning to see my father entering the room.

"Catherine—"He started, looking down at the closed trunk at my feet.

"Father, please. No lectures alright?" I mused gently, clasping my hands together.

"I haven't come to lecture you darling." He scoffed, his eyes finding mine. "I brought you this."

"Oh—"I started, taking the hard letter-sized envelope into my shaking hands. I looked up but my father had already left the room, muttering to himself. Gently I opened the envelope, careful not to damage the contents. I breathed in quickly when I realized what it was; one ticket on the 10pm ferry to leave port for Southampton and then another boarding pass, first class for the RMS Olympic bound for America at 6am tomorrow morning. I could feel my heart beginning to race as I looked at the mantle clock.

_One hour. I had one hour to say my goodbyes, get to the pier, and begin my journey, leaving England behind._

"Father." I called, running loudly into the hall almost knocking over a frightened chamber maid lighting the oil lamps. I could hear my fathers' muffled talking at the bottom of the staircase causing me to stop, listening.

"How could you let her go?" My mothers' shrill voice accused, drifting up the stairs. "She's a child, my child and I forbid it."

"Amelia." My father cooed. "Pardon my forthcoming but our dear little Catherine seems to be more of an adult than we could ever have hoped for. She's become quite a woman in these past few months and I cannot—will not keep her from her hearts' desire."

"Don't be a fool James." My mother shrieked. "No child of mine will be allowed to sail around the world by themselves."

"Then I shall escort her home." He sighed gently. "I should be back by mid-month."

"James, please." She cried, her voice shaking. I turned abruptly, trying to keep my footsteps light. Slipping back into my room, I sat gently on my chest debating on where to find someone to carry my heavy trunk. The sudden tap on my door caused me to jump.

"Miss is you ready?" a small girlish voice hissed through the door as I began to stand. I pulled the door open to reveal a short-slender woman with blonde curls and a flawlessly beautiful face that wasn't much older than myself.

"Yes. I just need my—"I started, looking back at my trunk.

"Oh it's fine. I'll make sure it gets loaded." She replied smiling as she smoothed out her white apron.

"Thank you. Um—" I stuttered trying to think of the pretty girls' name.

"Lucy." She replied still smiling.

"Thank you Lucy." I replied, still looking at my trunk.

"Come along then." She sighed, spinning on her heel causing her curls to bounce atop her head. "We mustn't keep the ferry waiting; otherwise you shan't make your boat in Southampton." Pulling the door shut behind me, I followed her down the hall. I could no longer hear my parents; I wondered where they had gone.

"Lucy." I whispered, stopping in the dimly lit hallway.

"Yes miss." She breathed spinning to face me, her hand placed gently around the banister rail.

"Where are my parents?" I asked. "I would like to say goodbye to them."

"Ah." She replied, her alarming black eyes not leaving my face. "I'm not usually one to pry but I believe it best to leave them be."

"Oh." I whispered, looking down at my feet that peeked out from beneath my ankle-length sapphire skirts.

"Don't you think?" She smiled, the light dancing off her piercing eyes.

"I suppose you're right." I answered. "Father already said his goodbyes and I don't want to rile mother up again." My grasp tightened around the envelope my father gave me containing my tickets as I followed her down the staircase and into the large glass foyer.

"Ready?" She asked, looking me up and down.

"Yes." I replied as she opened the glass door revealing a black horse drawn carriage waiting. I winced as I stepped out into the drizzle. I noticed a young burly man roping my trunk to the back of the carriage. He pulled hard on the ropes causing the horses to stamp their hooves in anticipation. As I was seated in the damp carriage, I looked back at the house. All I could make out was the silhouette of the young ringletted woman. As she stepped forward I breathed in sharply as the light caught her face. She was breathtaking. As the carriage began to move forward loudly, her rose colored lips turned up into a terrifying smile.

****WOULD YOU REVIEW THIS CHAPTER?****


	10. Chapter Ten

_****Authors Note: **Thank you to Stephenie Meyer who created the wonderful world of Twilight. If it weren't for her, this story would not exist. I do not in any way, shape or form own anything created by Stephenie Meyer in any books from The Twilight Saga. Any new characters in this chapter were created by me, are completely fictional, and are owned my me**.****_

**CHAPTER TEN**

My tired eyes watched the snow covered landscape pass by quickly as I shifted gently in my window seat I occupied in the congested train car of the cross-country pioneer automotive.

"Next stop Chicago station." The ticket masters' shrill voice rang loudly, bringing me back to reality. Looking up to watch the middle-aged man walk by, I pulled my carpet bag closer to where it sat in my lap.

"I hope Carlisle is at home." I muttered under my breath as I watched two uniformed soldiers stand from their seats and move to the next car. I looked back out the window as my thoughts began to wander.

It was now November, which was obvious from the white-washed country-side behind the frosted glass I gazed out of. It had taken just under a week on the great ship Olympic to travel the ice-cold Atlantic and another week to travel by train from New York to Chicago.

_I hope things are more promising than the picture I've painted inside my head, I thought. _

I could feel the train begin to slow as we made our way into the well populated station. The sign I had so adamantly waited for passed by slowly. I read the bold words with satisfaction, **CHICAGO**. It wouldn't be long now. Once the train had completely stopped, I quickly found my way to the exit, my skirts billowing wildly behind me. As I slipped from the steps, the piercing cold air hit me suddenly. I stopped to catch my breath, seeing the vapor escape my mouth into the air my heart began to race.

Once I had my trunk situated to its short journey to my parents' house, I made my way out into the packed street.

"Get your paper." A small boy called from the busy sidewalk ahead of me.

"How much?" I asked, pulling out my pocket book.

"Five cents miss." He replied, slipping a crisp paper into my hands.

"Thank you." I whispered handing him a nickel. Pulling the paper open I sighed in distress as I read the headline: **INFLUENZA DEATH TOLL – RECORD HIGH.** Slipping it into my bag, I made my way to the curb.

"Where to miss?" A cabbie called from his small horse-drawn carriage.

"Michigan Avenue." I called to him from the curb.

"Right then." He replied, jumping down and opening the door for me.

"Number 3804." I sighed climbing inside. I tried to sit still as the cab made its way through the packed streets, I watched impatiently as the stone buildings passed by slowly. To pass the time, I pulled out the paper I had just purchased and began to read.

_Influenza deaths hit a record high in metropolitan Chicago, 2,000 deaths thus far. Soldiers denied liberties to return home and hospitals over crowded. October 17, 1918 (Black Thursday) kills 381 and 12,500 new cases reported. Local police state that the city has run out of hearses and will have to resort to passenger trolley's to collect the bodies._

The cab stopped suddenly, looking up I realized we had reached my destination. Folding the newspaper back up I slipped out of the cab. After paying the driver, I stepped onto the sidewalk. I squinted my eyes searching as the sky began to darken. Shivering I stepped carefully through the slush to the wrought iron fence that stood before me. I could faintly see the tall brick house I was searching for lurking behind the trees a few hundred feet behind the fence. Taking a deep breath, I unlatched the iron gate and began to make my way up the drive.

****WOULD YOU REVIEW THIS CHAPTER, I'D LOVE TO FIND OUT WHAT YOU THOUGHT.****


	11. Chapter Eleven

_****Authors Note: **Thank you to Stephenie Meyer who created the wonderful world of Twilight. If it weren't for her, this story would not exist. I do not in any way, shape or form own anything created by Stephenie Meyer in any books from The Twilight Saga. Any new characters in this chapter were created by me, are completely fictional, and are owned my me.******_

**CHAPTER ELEVEN**

I could feel the air grow cooler as my feet crunched through the snow, I could faintly see my warm breath in the dim light as I quickened my pace. The trees seemed to be watching my every move, I sighed gently thinking of what I would say to the owner of the house once I'd reached it. A shiver raced up my spine and I pulled my gray wool pea-coat closer to my body. My eyes shifted towards the large brick house looming ahead of me, its sloping roof with tall spires cast shadows before me. A faint glow came from the windows, as an invitation welcoming me inside. I quickened my pace once more, almost running now. I reached the brick stairs, half tripping up them I reached for the door to knock when it suddenly swung open. My blue eyes grew wide in panic; I started to back away, almost tripping over my long-heavy skirts when I heard a familiar voice call out to me.

"Catherine? Is that you already?" the deep male voice called, almost singing. I glanced up, my eyes meeting his large golden ones. I smiled, knowing I was safe.

"Carlisle", I whispered. But before I could finish, his strong hands pulled me inside. At first I was too shocked to say a word, but as my eyes began to focus I realized I was standing within the foyer of the house I had not long ago been standing in front of. I looked up, my mouth dry. The young blonde doctor stood before me, more handsome than I had remembered. He scratched his head now, looking at me with sincere concern.

"I wasn't expecting you so soon", he murmured walking towards the soft glow I recognized as candlelight. "But it is good you are here, someone was following you". I followed him, my boots tapping gently on the hardwood.

"Following me?" I squeaked, staring at him. He spun around quickly to look at me.

"They're gone now. Can I take your coat?" He asked, I nodded confused. I slipped out of my long wool coat and smoothed out my skirt, which was now damp. I shivered as I removed my stripped scarf and handed the clothing to him. "Sit by the fire and warm yourself." He smiled as if he had read my thoughts. I slowly crept towards the fire, feeling the warmth instantaneously.

"Catherine, I'm glad you are here", Carlisle breathed as he stood next to me. "I'm in need of your help." I looked up at him shyly. His concerned expression suddenly softened, his eyes seemed to lighten and he took my hand. We stood for a moment, gazing into one another's' eyes and then he pulled away to his original stance.

"I don't understand how I can help, "I muttered casually."I'm only a child".

"Technically." He replied. "But I know you can get through to him." He turned away as he spoke.

I realized now what the urgent telegram he'd sent had been regarding. Not at all about what I had imagined, he wanted me here for Edward not him. But as his shoulders began to shudder all the feelings I felt the night in the hospital dining room began to surface. I moved towards him, not thinking I reached for him. He spun to face me, as quickly as he had turned away. He smelled so wonderful, like he always had so many times previously. I was drawn to him, like a child to candy. My arms slipped around his waist, he resisted gently and then gave in.

"Catherine, you are so much older than your 17 years." He breathed into my dark curls. I looked up at him, his face inches from mine. I hadn't noticed it before, but being so close to him now I realized that he couldn't have been much older than I, maybe only by a few years and he was stunningly beautiful. The same kind of beautiful as the not so faded memory of the house maid Lucy, back in England. There was certainly something about him, in his eyes, the way he moved, even in his touch...cold as it was. I wanted him, more than I had ever wanted anything and then he pulled away. I stood motionless as he started to pace, his feet hardly making a sound.

"What do you want me to do?" I asked, not looking at him. My eyes focusing on the dancing flames that seemed to dance atop the wood in the brick fireplace.

"He needs a friend during this hard time." He whispered, still pacing. "With his father dead and now his mother getting worse with the fever, he can't be around her. He can't get ill too." I turned and looked at him; he didn't seem to notice and continued pacing.

"He won't do it Carlisle." I hissed. "He must hate me for leaving so suddenly. He'll think I'm tricking him for sure." Carlisle turned, with one step he had reached me and took my shoulders into his hands.

"He shan't think that." He whispered, his eyes desperate. "His mother shall never forgive me if he gets sick; you are the only one he knows that he trusts." I pulled away, my long skirts swishing as I walked. I could feel his eyes watching me as it was my turn to pace.

"He won't forgive me." I sighed. "I was really horrible, going to England with not even a word."

"He's forgiven you." He mused. "He loves you." My sapphire eyes flashing, I stopped, stunned, staring at him. My mouth opened, but nothing came out. I stood there, my mouth hanging open. "Don't act shocked", he laughed. "He's loved you since he's known you – nothing can change the way he feels about you".

"Right". I scoffed, as I spun a strand of my coal colored hair around my finger.

"You love him too." Carlisle added. I looked at him sourly, still twisting my hair. "Admit it".

"I'll do it." I softly answered, ignoring his previous statement. He looked at me, a slight smile playing on his perfect rose-colored lips.

How Edward Mason could love me, I thought. Not after everything I had done and not done. Now here I was being asked by handsome Carlisle Cullen, to help him keep Edward away from his dying mother. Was it possible?

"I knew I could count on you". He laughed. I glared at him. This certainly wasn't a laughing matter and here he was caught up in one. Maybe he was laughing at something else, possibly my expression. I turned from him and pretended to look out the window, into the darkness. I could see him now, our reflection in the glass of the window I so adamantly tried glaring out of. I could see myself, slender and tall, arms crossed in front of me. My gown, the most current style of early 20th century which was tailored in the same color as my eyes, billowed around me. And my black hair, which caused my blue eyes to always stand out, framed my perfectly heart-shaped face. He stood behind me now, perfect in every way. His sun colored hair was cropped short and he wore the most current suit, charcoal in color. We looked perfect together, I couldn't stop staring. I knew he was watching us too. I closed my eyes, not wanting him to see me staring. I could feel his arms around me, gently turning me. And then his lips, cool and hard, upon mine. The current of electricity circuiting through my body surprised me at first and I almost thought to struggle, but I didn't move. His kiss was gentle, pleading almost and then I felt myself falling, falling into his arms. Our bodies pressed firmly to one another, and then I started to kiss him back.

I pulled away suddenly, facing the fire as tears sprang to my eyes.

"I'm sorry." He whispered from behind me. "I didn't mean to be so—"

"So you feel it too?" I exclaimed facing him, my eyes wild.

"It's not right Catherine." He breathed, his eyes sad as he watched me.

"How can it be?" I sobbed, covering my face with my hands. He pulled me close, comforting my sobs.

"You're far too young for me, plus Edward." He replied into my hair.

"That's not what I meant." I replied, my voice still shaking.

"Then what did you mean?" He asked, looking down at my tear stained face.

"How can I love Edward so adamantly and yet not want to bury the love I have for you?" I whispered, watching his sad eyes soften as my hidden feelings began to emerge.

"You love me?" He breathed, a look of shock on his usual smooth face.

"Yes." I replied smiling my voice steady and even.

"This is wrong Catherine." He hissed, anger in his golden eyes as he pushed me away gently.

"Yes it's wrong that I hurt Edward." I answered, pleading. "But to me loving you makes more sense."

"How so?" He asked, studying my face.

"You and I come from the same social standing." I replied quietly, looking down.

"Social standing?" He mused, anger beginning to build again in his voice. "Because it makes more sense for you and I, that's the reason why you say you love me? That is so childish."

"I do love you Carlisle." I murmured back, my heart racing. "Not because of social standing but because I feel drawn to you. You are a beautiful person and I want to know your soul."

"My soul you could never know." He retorted in amusement, storming away to look out the window. He didn't continue, just stood silent staring out into the darkness. I could see his strong jaw clenched tightly.

"I'll do what you ask." I whispered finally, sadness beginning to overwhelm me. "I'm sorry I bothered you with all this." I started towards the foyer to find my belongings.

"Wait." He sighed, his voice now gentle as his hands found my shoulders.

"No." I hissed pulling away. "You're right. This is wrong." I ripped my scarf and coat from the stand in the foyer to put them on.

"Catherine please." He pleaded, watching me with nervous eyes.

"Why?" I asked, picking up my bag that had been sitting next to the large winding staircase and faced him.

"Maybe it's wrong." He cooed, biting his lip. "But in some small way it feels right." His eyes melted into mine as he took my hand. His eerily cold fingers entwined with mine.

"So you do feel it too." I stated, looking down at his pale hand in mine. "I thought I had lost my mind."

"I think I have." He whispered back, his eyes shining. "Lost my mind I mean." I laughed in response, pulling him to me so that his face was inches from mine. "I don't want to hurt you." His face was serious as he spoke.

"You couldn't." I breathed, looking up at him.

"There are things you don't know about Catherine." He replied, ignoring my statement.

"Then tell me." I insisted, smiling.

"I love you. I knew it the moment I laid eyes on you." He replied, his face sad. "But I  
cannot tell you."

"Arg. You drive me mad." I exclaimed pulling from his grasp moving towards the front door.

"Do I?" He asked smiling, watching me go.

"There is much more to your story Carlisle Cullen and I surely am going to discover you secret." I laughed placing my hand on the door handle that was cool in my hand. "We best go find Edward don't you think?"

"Yes." He replied, slipping on his long black coat and leather gloves in a swift movement. "There is a job to be done." He suddenly pulled me close to him, his cool yet sweet fragrant breath cascaded over my face in rush. I was transfixed on his face, mesmerized by it. His smile caught my breath and my heart began to quicken as he leaned down to brush his lips against my significantly warmer cheek. I stood stunned as he released me and spoke. "I do believe I am not the only one with a secret Miss Lancaster." I didn't have time to ask him what he meant because he had already pulled me out the door and down the glistening white steps to the carriage that waited in the drive.

****Don't forget to review this chapter. I want to know what you thought.****


	12. Chapter Twelve

_****Authors Note: **Thank you to Stephenie Meyer who created the wonderful world of Twilight. If it weren't for her, this story would not exist. I do not in any way, shape or form own anything created by Stephenie Meyer in any books from The Twilight Saga. Any new characters in this chapter were created by me, are completely fictional, and are owned my me.******_

**CHAPTER TWELVE**

I stopped momentarily at the foot of the stairs, my eyes wandering slowly up the tall brownstone building. The windows were aglow as the chimneys billowed trying to keep the buildings occupants warm. The hospital was jarringly busy, which surprised me for such a late hour. I followed Carlisle quietly as we made our way out of the cold evening. My eyes searched the hallways wildly as nurses and doctors ran passed hectically.

"There." Carlisle exclaimed as he stopped and pointed down the hallway. "Mrs. Masons'' room is 104, Edward should be with her." He turned from me, looking down the opposite hallway.

"Are you not coming?" I asked in panic, my eyes wild with fright.

"Catherine, this is something you must do." He explained, pulling me close amidst the mayhem and kissing my forehead gently. I watched as he walked away, so perfect in his steps. Gracefully he weaved his way around several nurses' deep in conversation and disappeared around the corner.

I looked around, pulling my pea-coat tighter as I smoothed out my skirt. Taking a deep breath, I started down the hallway. Although I had never worked this floor, the room wasn't difficult to locate. I grimaced as I read the room number, only extreme patients were given their own room, usually the ones so sickly that they were close to death.

"What are you doing here?" A familiar voice asked not far behind me. I turned slowly to see a deep scowl begin to materialize on his beautiful face.

"Edward I—"I started, clasping my hands together.

"You have some nerve." He hissed crossing his arms as his green eyes bore into mine.

"I didn't think—"I began again, looking down to the tiled floor.

"You're right." He snarled angrily. "You didn't think."

"I'm sorry Edward." I pleaded, my voice shaking now.

"You're sorry?" He mused sarcastically.

"Yes, I didn't mean to impose." I whispered hoarsely, still not looking at him.

"You're a serious fool if you actually think I would want anything to do with you after what you did." He hissed, his voice low and menacing. I looked up at him then, my lip trembling as tears began to overwhelm my face.

_How could he be so hurtful, I thought. I thought he loved me?_

"I'm sorry Edward. I really am." I cried softly as I turned from his scornful eyes and ran blinded by tears down the hallway. I could feel his following me as I pushed open the heavy wood door to the stairwell. I was halfway down the stairs, when I stopped. Gripping the railing as I sat on the cool step, I began to sob uncontrollably.

"Catherine?" A man's voice asked, causing me to look up.

"Carlisle." I cried, jumping up into his waiting arms. I breathed in his scent, relishing in the darkness behind my closed eyelids.

"Sssh now love." He whispered into my dark curls. I looked up to see his smiling face watching me anxiously.

"I'm such a fool." I sobbed as I pulled away from him, turning to face the wall.

"I know it seems like he'll never forgive you Catherine," Carlisle whispered calmly. "But he will. You just have to try."

"Why are you so adamant about Edward and I?" I accused, spinning to look him in the eye. "I thought you and I—"

"He is the best choice Catherine." Carlisle replied solemnly. "He will make you happy."

"You make me happy." I stammered, my voice shaking. "I thought you loved me?"

"I do care for you, yes." He answered, sadness in his sunlit eyes. "But I am the wrong choice."

"Carlisle I—"I started, looking at him in shock.

"I must go." He interjected eyeing his pocket watch. "Find Edward and do the right thing." And then he was gone, almost as quickly as he had appeared. I watched him leave in horror as I realized what had just happened. I stood motionless listening, waiting to hear his footsteps reappear but there was only silence. Pulling out my white embroidered handkerchief I dabbed my damp face. Clearing my hoarse throat, I pulled open the heavy oak door to the front hall where I knew I could escape quickly. Stepping out into the large white-washed hall, I bumped right into the one person I hardly expected to see.

"You're still here." The green-eyed young man cooed. "Are you alright?" He stood idle, staring at my face.

"Edward, I'm fine." I whispered smiling as I slipped my handkerchief back into my sleeve.

"You look horrible." He insisted, his voice full of concern.

"Thank you." I sighed, walking away towards the glass rotating front door.

"Cat wait." He called. I spun to face him. As he approached, he brushed a strand of hair out of his eyes. All I could do was stare, bewildered at his stature.

_Was Carlisle right? I thought. Did he see it too? Could he hear my heart?_

"Edward—"I started, looking to the floor.

"Before you say anything," He began. "I have something I want to say." I looked up, seeing his eyes were on me. "I think it best if we kept our relationship as more of an acquaintance."

"Oh." I replied, my heart skipping a beat.

"I do care for you, but after all that's been said and done—"He began again, wringing his fingers.

"This is what's best." I finished for him, my voice more calm than what my heart felt. "I understand."

"Good." He answered, a small smile playing on his lips.

"It was good to see you Mister Mason," I said, my generic smile beginning to surface as I held out my hand.

"Oh. Yes, you too Miss Lancaster." He replied, surprise in his voice as he shook my hand.

"Good night." I sighed, pulling my gloved hand from his.

"Night." He answered solemnly, his eyes reluctant.

I turned and began to make my way across the marble floor towards the glass foyer door, my heeled boots clicking as I went. I could feel his eyes burning into my back as my skirts billowed after me and my dark curls swayed at my back.

_Friends were better than nothing, I thought. If that's all we could have, so be it._

I glanced back momentarily, seeing he was still standing in the middle of the lobby watching me. I smiled briefly before turning and pushing open the large glass door to the cold fresh air waiting for me on the other side.

****Let me know what you thought. Send me a review.****


	13. Chapter Thirteen

_****Authors Note:** Thank you to Stephenie Meyer who created the wonderful world of Twilight. If it weren't for her, this story would not exist. I do not in any way, shape or form own anything created by Stephenie Meyer in any books from The Twilight Saga. Any new characters in this chapter were created by me, are completely fictional, and are owned my me.******_

**CHAPTER THIRTEEN**

Pulling the lace curtain back, I stood momentarily at the large bay window watching the sun melt away the winter wonderland that was now left as puddles. The day was puzzlingly warm for November, although there was still a slight chill in the air. I eyed the mantle clock and hurried to the foyer to slip my light nurses' coat on. I slipped out the front door quietly, not wanting to draw attention from the household staff that had been on a cleaning fritz since I had come home from England.

It had been three days since I had arrived back in Chicago and although things weren't back to where I would've liked them, I still found satisfaction with most things being in the process of mending. I hadn't seen Edward or Carlisle since the evening I had arrived and I was alright with it. The time apart had done me some good, my eyes were finally open to the world and my heart didn't feel in the least bit heavy. I set out towards the hospital, which sat several blocks away knowing the mission at hand: keep Edward safe.

The walk to the hospital wasn't as peaceful as I'd hoped. The continuous honking of speeding automobiles through the streets relentlessly broke my thoughts. Skipping up the stone steps, my white skirts swishing wildly, I made my way into the hospital. Once in the doctors' hallway, I breathed a sigh of relief. The hospital seemed steady but not full of activity as I had remembered from my previous visit. Slipping into the staff tea room, I pulled off my coat and hung it carefully on the coat rack attached to the wall. Smoothing my apron out, I entered the hall, intent to find my new hospital assignment.

"Nurse Lancaster." Someone called, causing me to turn in apprehension. I watched calmly as the tall light haired doctor walked swiftly towards me smiling.

"Doctor." I replied calmly as Carlisle stood before me still smiling.

"I understand you are in need of assignment." He mused, his jarringly dark eyes sparkling. "I'm in need of you."

"I was informed I was meant to receive my assignment from Doctor Steele." I replied, my voice still calm.

"I've already asked him and he concurs with my proposal." He replied, eyeing his pocket watch. "Come." He began walking briskly down the hall, towards the stairwell.

"May we take the lift?" I inquired breathlessly once I had reached his side.

"After you." He replied making his way to the open gate. I slid in next to him as the machine began to make its 3 story descent. The questions began to overwhelm my brain, the good and the bad. Keeping my mouth shut, I secretly wished I were more forthcoming with confidence. Recently I had been quite the speaker of the mind, but as of late I hadn't felt as inclined to be so. Once the slow contraption had come to a stop, I pushed through the gate, happy to be out of the small compartment. I made a mental note to take the stairs from now on.

"Doctor Cullen." Someone called from the nurse's desk.

"Make your rounds, I shall be back momentarily." He murmured walking away. I smiled politely as I spun on my heel and marched down the hallway. I pushed robustly on the heavy exit door at the end of the long corridor. The cool hair blew me in the face as I stepped out onto the thinly graveled walk. Looking around I slipped my hand into my skirt pocket to reveal a small packet of cigarettes and a book of matches. I inhaled with satisfaction once the tobacco was lit and leaned casually against the building as I closed my eyes.

"Long day?" Someone asked, causing me to open my eyes suddenly. "I didn't know you smoked."

"Evening Mister Masen," I replied, stubbing out my cigarette. "I don't."

"Oh." He replied grinning. "Can I ask you something?"

"Of course." I murmured, eyeing him warily.

"Can we drop the formalities?" He asked, still smiling yet his eyes serious.

"I thought—"I started confused.

"I know what I said Cat." He replied. "But I was mistaken."

I didn't know what to say, I was unsure of his meaning. I just stood motionless, my eyes on his.

"I uh—"He began, brushing his hair out of his face.

"I understand." I replied smiling. "Friends right? We must be more agreeable to one another."

"Well—"He began again, watching me nervously.

"I know what I did was wrong Ed." I murmured gently. "And I'm sorry for hurting you. I never meant to, it wasn't my intent."

"Thank you." He whispered, stepping closer. "I know I should be angry, but you see I'm not." He moved closer still. "I've really missed you Cat. I knew you'd come home, but I didn't realize—"He stopped suddenly as he looked down to his feet. His face was sad, almost lost. I stood frozen as he began to open his heart to me. "I didn't realize what you are to me until I'd lost you." His shoulders slumped as he looked at me, his emerald eyes searching my sapphire ones. "I thought you had run off with that doctor, but when he was still around I knew you'd gone to England." He moved so close to me this time, our faces were inches apart. I wanted to hold him, pull him into my arms and sooth his hurt. The hurt I had inflicted, as well as the pain that his fathers' death had brought. Maybe if I could ease his pain, my pain would also lessen. "So that is why I asked that doctor to send you the telegram."

"You—"I whispered disbelieving.

"I couldn't stand it." He whispered, his sweet breath blowing across my face. "I needed you." His hand slipped gently around my waist as he pulled me close. "I still need you."

Before he could utter another word, my lips were on his. My hands found his neck, his hair, his face – trying to memorize every part of his being.

"I love you." I gasped between kisses.

"I love you." He whispered breathlessly back. He pulled me tighter still as our lips moved slowly. It was in this moment I knew I had been forgiven, just as Carlisle had said.

_How did he know? I thought. How could he have possibly known?_

My thoughts moved back to Edward as we released from our kiss and made our way back into the hospital, our hands secured in one another's. Yet I couldn't stop wondering about Carlisle. About the things he knew, the way he spoke. Even the way he looked. His eyes golden one day, black the next. His god-like stature, his beauty, his song-like voice. He wasn't like any other person I'd ever met, perfect in every sense. It wasn't natural. It wasn't human.

****I'd love to know if you like my story or if you didn't like it. Review me!****


	14. Chapter Fourteen

_****Authors Note: **Thank you to Stephenie Meyer who created the wonderful world of Twilight. If it weren't for her, this story would not exist. I do not in any way, shape or form own anything created by Stephenie Meyer in any books from The Twilight Saga. Any new characters in this chapter were created by me, are completely fictional, and are owned my me.******_

**CHAPTER FOURTEEN**

The sky was black when I finally was able to leave the first floor sick ward. It had been fourteen hours of sweat and labor, but we had still somehow managed to lose eight patients to the illness. Wiping the sweat from my brow, I walked slowly down the stuffy yet empty hallway. My body ached with exhaustion as my mind ran a mile a minute. The silence of the hospital consumed me and I relished in the peace.

Almost two weeks had passed and things had gone from bad to more than wonderful. Carlisle had kept himself more than busy, although I didn't blame him. For one the hospital needed him severely since Doctor Steele had suddenly left the hospital, retiring to his home in Florida. My six-sense told me from the very few occasions I did see him, that he knew the secret between Edward and I. I was mystified by the beautiful doctors' intuition. But given the little time I had on my own, I hardly had a chance to sleep let alone wonder about Carlisle's inhuman abilities.

Besides my ability to keep busy, I still found I could make time for Edward. From the quick hellos outside his mothers' hospital room to the long shared kisses, our warm hands as one as he gentlemanly walked me home after my shift. It was bliss, he was bliss.

_Sweet Edward, my Edward. I thought smiling._

"Nurse!" A woman cried out from behind me. I turned in alarm to see a pale-sickly looking redhead coming towards me, her eyes wild with angst.

"Yes?" I asked worriedly.

"I need your help." She sobbed, her cracked lips trembling. "Where's the doctor?"

"Let me help you back to your room." I replied calmly as I took her arm. "Then I'll get the doctor."

"No, let go of me." The woman screamed, trying to pull away. "You must get the doctor now."

"Ma'am please." I soothed, holding her arm firmly.

"He needs a doctor." She sobbed uncontrollably, her wild eyes on mine. "Please help him." It was just that one single statement that caused my heart to flutter. "Help my Edward."

NOOOO! My heart screamed. I started to panic as I ran. I wasn't sure where I was running to, all I knew was that I had to find him – keep him safe. I ran down the hallway wildly, my skirt and hair fluttering behind me as my white laced boots thudded loudly on the tiled floor.

"Catherine!" Someone called as I flailed past the nurses' desk. "What is it?"

I didn't stop, I just kept running. Searching the hallways frantically and then I stopped dead in my tracks, my boots sliding on the tiled floor.

_Mrs. Masens' room, I thought. Of course._

Pushing past the oncoming traffic of two nurses deep in conversation, I threw open the door to Room 104. At first I thought the room to be empty, but the distinct rasp of breathing stopped me from turning. My heart thumped wildly in my chest as my eyes fell to his ghostly white face. The air shot from my lungs in shock as I slowly approached his fragile form limp on the window seat. Someone would've mistaken him for dead, but the slow whoosh of breath coming from his mouth told otherwise.

"Edward." I cried as I fell to my knees at his side, my cool hand reaching for his forehead. _So hot._ I began to wipe the sweat from his brow with my apron, my hands shaking uncontrollably. "Edward. Please. Wake up."

"Nurse Lancaster." Someone called from behind me. "Your mask."

I continued to wipe Edwards' face, ignoring the commotion behind me as the tears began to roll slowly down my cheeks.

"Nurse." A woman called. "The doctor needs to check him."

The world began to blur as tears began to blind me. I blinked trying to keep his face before me; nothing mattered as long as I could see his face. Eyes the color of emeralds, skin the color of butterscotch, hair the color of leaves on an autumn day – his beautiful face. They couldn't take it away from me, not now.

"Catherine," A voice sang in my ear as strong but gentle hands touched my shoulders bringing me back to reality suddenly. I turned in shock, seeing his gentle golden eyes. "Catherine let him go now love."

"I can't." I sobbed looking back at Edward. "I won't let him go."

"You must Cat." Carlisle whispered in my ear, his hands still on my shaking shoulders.

"Carlisle." I whispered, my lips dry as parchment paper.

"Do you trust me?" He asked quietly as my wild eyes found his gentle ones. I nodded in silence. "I won't let him die Catherine, I promise you."

"Please." I whimpered, slowly releasing my hands. I slipped back, standing against the wall as Carlisle picked up Edwards' lifeless body. Slipping on the white cloth hospital mask someone had pushed into my hands I watched Carlisle lay Edward down on the spare bed, checking his vitals. My brimming eyes couldn't pull away as Edward began to moan in pain as he coughed harshly, his body convulsing.

Overwhelmed I slipped from the room, finding myself in the empty hallway I slid down the wall to the floor. Gasping for air, I pulled my mask from my face with shaking hands. The tears continued to flow down my cheeks as I sat there helpless, my skirts billowed around me.

"Stay with me." I whispered. "Edward…"

His face began to materialize before me as I began to sob uncontrollably, just the way my brothers' face had come to me when I found out he had died in the war. Covering my face with my hands I began to rock back and forth, the world terrifyingly quiet around me.

****What did you think? Let me know!!****


	15. Chapter Fifteen

_****Authors Note: **Thank you to Stephenie Meyer who created the wonderful world of Twilight. If it weren't for her, this story would not exist. I do not in any way, shape or form own anything created by Stephenie Meyer in any books from The Twilight Saga. Any new characters in this chapter were created by me, are completely fictional, and are owned my me.******_

**CHAPTER FIFTEEN**

I sat in frozen awe as the sun slowly made its way up from behind the snow-capped mountains, the orange glow lightening everything in its path – the colossal redwoods dusted in white, the glacial lake made of glass, and then myself. I sat as still as a statue, watching the sun gradually lighten the small snow packed valley below as my thoughts began to wander. His familiar angelic face began to materialize before me, his green eyes twinkling with laughter. I smiled happily back at him, wondering what his silent joke could be. Reaching out his hand to me to take, he began to turn.

_Wait._ I thought as he began to walk away, slowly at first. I sat forward watching him go, ice crystals falling from my hair.

"Don't go." The wind caught my whisper and pulled it away. "Edward. Stay with me."

He turned to look at me and I gasped in alarm as I finally saw him for the first time. His smile had vanished, his eyes no longer green but dark as the night. And his face, his beautiful face – was now even more so but was as white as the snow around us. He stood idle watching me, his stance unnatural to his typical stature. My eyes not leaving his I stood carefully, the fresh ice-cold powder falling from my body. The hair on the back of my neck began to stand up, not because I was cold but as if to warn me. Warn me of danger.

"Edward," I whispered as I stepped forward, my eyes narrowing as I realized it was him I was being warned of.

"Who are you?" He growled, his white razor sharp teeth causing me to step back slightly.

"Edward." I replied confused. "It's me, Catherine."

"I don't know you." He hissed back, his hands forming tight fists at his sides.

"Don't go." I whispered, knowing he could hear me even from where he distantly stood. "I beg you." I watched in urgency, as his face changed suddenly. The anger melted as quickly as it had appeared and he looked at me in unexpected bewilderment. His face twisted in startling emotion as if he were trying to remember something important.

"Please." I beckoned as I stepped towards him, my hand outstretched.

"I don't know you." He mumbled again, his eyes sad. "How could I possibly know you?" He spun on his heel ran into the shadows of the trees to leave me alone with the earth.

The loud crackling of the fire blazing in the stove woke me with a start. Looking around the dimly lit room with groggy eyes, I sat up from the small sofa I had fallen asleep on.

"Rested?" A low-gentle voice asked from the arm chair that sat in the corner of the room, causing me to jump. The figure stood slowly, his face coming into view.

"Carlisle." I whispered, clearing my throat as I stood. "I didn't realize—"

"Don't fret." He mused, a grin spreading across his face. "I didn't want to wake you."

"Oh—"I began, eyeing my wrinkled skirt.

"I must have dozed off myself to be honest." He laughed pulling out his pocket watch. "Plus I didn't think Doctor Steele would've minded us taking over his office anyway."

"I suppose not." I laughed, pushing a piece of loose hair back atop my head with a hairpin. "What time is it?"

"Just after six in the morning." He replied, slipping his watching back into his pocket as he watched me with his intent topaz colored eyes.

"Six?" I squeaked, my voice cracking. "I must have been tired."

"Quite." He laughed again, pushing past me to the oak door. "Breakfast?"

"I must check something first." I replied, smoothing my skirt out with distaste.

"Of course." He answered unsurprised as he pulled open the door softly. "Shall meet in the dining hall in let's say a half hour?" I smiled up at him, meeting his mesmerizing face.

"It's a date." I breathed, knowing he heard me as I scurried away. I could feel his eyes boring into my back, but didn't think much of it as I made my way down the stairs to the first floor.

Taking a deep breath, I entered the Masens' hospital room. Glancing swiftly to the first bed that occupied Edwards' sleeping mother I raced to Edwards' bed and pulled back the curtain. His abnormally pale face was peaceful as he slept. His eyelids fluttered open as I moved closer, his green eyes sparkling.

"Catherine." He whispered, his breath unusually normal.

"Darling." I whispered back as he slipped his hand into mine.

"I was just dreaming of you." He murmured a smiled emerging on his face.

"Oh?" I mused, checking his forehead which was cool to the touch.

"Yes." He sighed. "You looked breathtaking in white."

"Hmmm." I answered, checking his pulse.

_"Normal," I thought. "He's stronger than the others."_

"Are you listening?" He asked pulling his hand from mine so he could touch my cheek.

"Yes love." I replied smiling. "You said I was wearing white."

"Breathtaking." He mused, his eyes wandering to the ceiling.

"I don't typically wear white." I laughed, pulling his hand from my cheek and placing it back on the bed.

"Oh, I know." He answered, his tone serious as his eyes met mine. "But when we get married, you shall be."

"Married?" I replied, my voice raising an octave as my eyes grew large. "Why don't we worry about you getting better first."

"Don't ruin this for me." He scolded, his eyebrows scrunching together as he pulled as small box out from under the quilt. I looked down in wonder, my eyes growing bigger as I realized he had a small velvet jewelry box in his hand.

"Edward—"I breathed, looking back at his face stunned.

"I know you've already agreed to this." He whispered, his eyes still on mine. "But I promised you a ring."

"Edward, you—"I began still in shock looking down at the gold object in his hand.

"Cat, please." He whispered, a smile forming on his lips. "My mother gave it to me."

"I—"I started again, my eyes beginning to mist.

"She wants you to have it." He soothed opening his hand for me to see. "As do I."

Elizabeth Masen's ring glittered in the morning light that streamed from the window. The long oval face was set with slanting rows of sparkling round stones and the yellow gold made a fragile web around the imbedded diamonds. As he slipped the delicate gold band onto my figure the tears began to slide down my cheeks.

"Oh Edward." I whispered, as he pulled me into his arms. "It's beautiful."

"I knew you would like it." He breathed into my air. "Plus it's a perfect fit."

"I love it." I laughed looking up at his exquisite face.

"Does that mean you accept?" He asked, his emerald eyes dancing in wonder.

"Always." I breathed, my lips finding his. He kissed me back carefully and then pulled away.

"We must be careful." He murmured softly, his face serious. "I don't want you coming down with what I have."

"Yes." I replied as he pulled me tightly to his chest, his lips brushing my forehead. We sat like that for what seemed like forever. I listened to his heart softly humming in his chest as his breathing began to slow. Smiling, I pulled back watching him drift into the dream world. I began to release myself from his embrace, when his eyes fluttered open to look at me.

"Stay." He whispered, holding my hand tighter. "Stay with me Catherine."

I smiled down at him as I slid down next to him on the small metal-framed bed. He sighed in response as his head fell to my shoulder, his breathing slowing once more. Once I knew he was asleep, I closed my eyes blissfully, knowing that for the first time in a long time I was actually happy.

****I hope you liked this chapter. Let me know what you thought.****


	16. Chapter Sixteen

_****Authors Note:** Thank you to Stephenie Meyer who created the wonderful world of Twilight. If it weren't for her, this story would not exist. I do not in any way, shape or form own anything created by Stephenie Meyer in any books from The Twilight Saga. Any new characters in this chapter were created by me, are completely fictional, and are owned my me.******_

**CHAPTER SIXTEEN**

My footsteps echoed loudly as I made my way down the hallway to the dining room. I sighed unpleasantly as I snuck an agile glance at my wristwatch, noting I was running unusually late for breakfast with the golden-eyed doctor. Smoothing out my skirt, I slipped through the dining room doorway. Looking around I noticed the room was jarringly empty for the breakfast hour, with only a few nurses conversing at a table across the small room. Seeing no one else, I began to turn back when my eyes suddenly fell on a golden-locked young man sitting by the windows.

_How could I have not noticed him, I thought. He more than stands out._

He looked up just then, his hair falling into his sparkling eyes that found mine. My heart began to patter as a smile formed on his lips, causing me to smile back. His eyes seemed to bore into me, as if he were searching my soul for my hidden secrets. Pushing my hair out of my face, I walked swiftly towards him, my steps even and quiet.

"Nice to see you again." He mused still smiling as he got up from his chair.

"Don't get up." I replied, encouraging him to sit down. Forcing my eyes from his, I looked down to see a plate of steaming eggs and bacon. "Thank you for breakfast."

"I hope you don't mind my ordering for you." He answered as he pulled out his pocket watch and eyeing it momentarily.

"I don't mind." I whispered, looking up at his angelic face.

_Breathe Catherine, I thought. Just breathe._

"Don't mind me." He replied, his laugh almost musical. "I took the liberty of already eating. I didn't think you would mind."

"Of course not." I sighed, slipping the cloth napkin to my lap as my eyes found his again. His eyes seemed to grow deeper in their golden color the longer our eyes met. My heart thrummed faster in my chest.

"That's an interesting ring." He stated as his eyes fell to my hand lying on the table. Surprised, I looked down just as Edwards' mothers' ring sparkled in the early morning light. I pulled my hand back, placing it in my lap. "A present of sorts?"

"Yes." I replied, looking back up at him. His smile was no longer evident on his face, as he stared back, waiting for me to continue. "Edward gave it to me."

"Congratulations." He replied. "I'm very happy for you."

Although he was smiling, I sensed his change of emotion. His face gave no inclination of anything beyond happiness, and yet his eyes gave everything away. I could see his pain, I could feel it.

"The eyes are the windows to one's soul." I mumbled under my breath, as I looked down at my dinner plate and began to eat.

"Yes." He mumbled back solemnly.

"Pardon?" I asked, surprise in my voice as I looked up at him.

"Nothing." He replied, still looking down at his paper that lay unopened on the table in front of him.

"You agreed with me." I stated as he looked up in surprise, his eyes wild.

"No." He answered naively.

"Yes, you did." I replied, dropping my fork onto my plate with a loud clatter.

"You're hearing is inhuman." He breathed, behind his lips.

"Is it?" I answered, my stare radiating into him.

His eyes seemed to focus, unfocus, and then focus again on me as his lips turned up into a slow smile. I breathed in deeply, my eyes not leaving his as he reached across the small table and took my hand in his.

"I'm leaving town tomorrow Catherine." He whispered, his lips hardly moving. "It's my time to move on."

"Leaving?" I whispered, my eyes falling to our intertwined hands lying atop the table.

"Yes." He responded, his voice as quiet as the wind.

"I don't understand." I breathed as I looked back up at him, my eyes beginning to brim with tears.

"I mustn't stay in one place for too long." He replied calmly, his eyes falling to the delicate ring on my long-slender finger as a single tear dropped down my check. "My kind isn't welcome here."

"Your kind." I stated, looking at him in confusion.

"Yes." He replied, his lips still as he watched me carefully.

My mind began to swirl, every wheel turning as the memories of Carlisle Cullen began to come back in an earnest wave. Menacing golden eyes that seemed to change from day to day, icy-white skin, God-like appearance, and the secrets. So many secrets I wanted to know. His secrets.

"I want you to come with me Catherine." He whispered, his eyes dancing in the chandelier light.

"Tell me who you are." I replied calmly, pulling his cold hand closer to me.

"Wrong question Catherine." He answered, slipping his hand from mine.

My dreams began to flash before me, muddled with the visions of Edward. _My Edward, I thought._ Edwards' skin that seemed to resemble Carlisle's so closely. Edwards' eyes, black as the night, even his stance as he stood before me in the dimly lit ballroom.

"What are you?" I asked, my eyes widening in disbelief.

"Vampire." He breathed quietly behind his rose-colored lips. "But you already knew that."

"Vampires aren't real." I whispered as he rested his hand atop mine.

"I am proof that vampires are indeed real." He cooed softly, running his finger over my wrist and down to my fingers. I looked down, watching his every move. Even now, the contrast between his skin and mine was alarming. Taking his large-sculpted hand in mine, I relished in its cold, yet smooth surface. I slid my fingers delicately over his knuckles up to his wrist. I could feel his adamant gaze on me as I turned his arm gently so his palm was facing up. Resting my fingers upon his translucent skin, I felt for his pulse.

Nothing.

I shifted my fingers higher, persistently searching.

Still nothing.

"Here." He mused, taking my hand and resting it on his chest as a smile played on his lips.

I slipped my hand between his coat and button-down shirt. I could feel his toned body beneath my touch as he took a sudden breath. I felt around lightly, my eyes and fingers searching for his sign of life. Searching for anything. But there was nothing. No thrumming. No fluttering. There was no heartbeat at all. I looked up in awe, my hand still on his chest as our eyes met.

****Did you like this chapter? Do you have any ideas for a future chapter? Let me know!****


	17. Chapter Seventeen

_****Authors Note: **Thank you to Stephenie Meyer who created the wonderful world of Twilight. If it weren't for her, this story would not exist. I do not in any way, shape or form own anything created by Stephenie Meyer in any books from The Twilight Saga. Any new characters in this chapter were created by me, are completely fictional, and are owned my me.******_

**CHAPTER SEVENTEEN**

I stood idly at the frosted glass hospital window, watching as the sun began to set in the distance. The orange and pink light danced across the earth before me, causing shapes to slowly move across the snow-dusted grass and buildings. I breathed in gently as my eyes began to close, my thoughts swirling around me. My mind went back to the days' earlier events. The quiet-menacing look in his golden eyes, the way he held my hand, the slow sensual move of his lips as he leaned across the table and spoke.

Vampire. The word screamed to me.

Any sane person would run away, as fast as they could. I however did not want to run. I wasn't afraid in the slightest. Was I insane? I was more curious than anything else.

I want you to come with me Catherine. His words burned deep. My soul felt as if it were on fire. My eyes still closed, I reached for my chest – my hand slowing rising and falling as I breathed in and out. I could feel the measured thump of my heart as it beat quietly within me.

"Dead." I whispered as my mind focused on my earlier search for Carlisle's heartbeat. Opening my eyes, I watched the sun disappear completely, leaving the earth before me black.

"Catherine?" A low voice rasped in the darkness of the small room. "Is that you?"

"Yes, Edward. It's me." I replied softly as I pulled my small matchbook from my apron pocket and lit the kerosene lamp sitting on the windowsill in front of me. Turning slowing, his waiting smile lit up in the dim-glow.

"I was dreaming." He mumbled, lying back on the soft pillow behind his head. I smiled down at him as I smoothed out his white-cotton blanket.

"What were you dreaming about?" I asked, taking his hand in mine.

"You." He replied as I felt for his pulse which in response began to quicken its strong and steady rhythm. "We were dancing in this dark ballroom. It was very strange."

I stood watched his face as he spoke, imagining the dark ballroom from my dreams. Smiling I released his hand and smiled.

"How do you feel?" I asked resting my hand on his forehead.

"I feel better." He replied as his voice cracked sharply.

"You feel hot." I responded taking out my glass thermometer from my apron. He sighed softly as he opened his mouth obediently. He slipped his hand in mine as he closed his eyes gently. Once the thermometer was set, I slid it out from between his cracked lips to read.

One-hundred and three degrees. My heart began to thump wildly.

"Too hot." I mumbled softly, as his emerald eyes fluttered open to meet mine.

"Catherine?" He whispered, tightening his grip on my hand as he tried to lift his head. "How is mother?"

Edward was quite tall for his age, standing at just over six feet-two inches. Even his build, broad and firm wasn't the average for a young man of seventeen years. Looking down at his now frail body, my smile began to weaken.

He is so helpless, I thought. I need Carlisle.

"Your mother?" I spoke suddenly, glancing in the direction of the other small white-framed bed that occupied the same room.

"Yes." He wheezed, his green eyes now wild. "She hasn't spoken in so long."

"Calm down Edward." I soothed, patting his hand as I moved across the room to his mothers' bed. "I'm sure she's just sleeping."

I stepped closer to Mrs. Masons' bed, my breathing shallow as I pulled the quilt back to expose her ghostly-pale face. Her chest moved slowly up and down as I swallowed the large lump in my throat. I could feel her forehead radiating with heat before I even touched it. Her eyes stayed closed as she let out a frightening cough, causing her whole body to convulse.

"Edward. I'm going to get Doctor Cullen." I spun on my heel, my face shamelessly calm as I faced Edwards' anxious face. His cracked lips opened to speak and then closed as he sat back on his pillow. His fearful green eyes watched mine as I slipped my thermometer back into my apron. Wringing my hands, I moved closer to him.

"Everything will be fine." I whispered in a composed tone as I leaned forward and brushed his searing-hot check with my lips. "I promise."

"You shouldn't do that." He replied fiercely, gripping my arm as he looked up at me. "Not if you want to catch it and die too."

"You're not going to die." I murmured, our faces inches apart.

"You don't know that." He answered, releasing my arm as he closed his eyes.

"I shall be back." I promised as I touched his face, trying to memorize every feature.

Spinning quietly I made my way out of the room, closing the door gently behind me. I stood silently against the cool glass of the door as I took a deep breath.

"Please God," I whispered shakily, closing my eyes that had begun to brim with tears. "I beg you. Let him live."

****How'd I do? Did you like this chapter? Any ideas for the future? Review me!****


	18. Chapter Eighteen

**CHAPTER EIGHTEEN**

The moon was high in the dark November sky as I walked briskly up the long gravel driveway towards the doctors' large-brick house. I pulled my long dark coat tighter around me as the icy wind blew through the trees past me, my dark curls whispering wildly around my face.

Although the doctor was due back at the hospital in just a few hours, I couldn't wait that long. Edward couldn't wait that long and certainly his mother couldn't either. A shiver ran through me as another gust of wind blew by. I glanced up at the bright moon above me as I walked, noting it was completely full.

Reaching the steps leading up to the large dimly-lit house at last, I paused briefly before ringing the bell. I stood idle, my eyes fixated on the large oak door as my ears pricked up to the sounds around me. The trees moved behind me, causing a loud unnatural creaking noise in the darkness. I turned, eyeing the woods behind me feeling an un-nerving presence beyond my line of vision. Breathing in slowing, I closed my eyes and pushed the bell, listening as the loud chime ring through the large house.

My eyes opened in surprise as the great door opened with a loud groan. My mouth fell open as if I were gasping for breath as my gaze fell on a graying middle-aged woman standing before me.

"Yes?" The woman asked as she crossed her arms, frowning.

"Is Doctor Cullen here?" I asked, shivering.

"He's not." She replied hastily, as she began to pull the door close.

"Please. I need to speak to Carlisle," I pleaded as I slapped my hand on the cool, hard barricade before it closed in my face. The woman eyed me suspiciously, her frown radiating throughout her face. "It's important." My wild sapphire eyes searched her dark chocolate ones.

"And you are?" She asked in an irritated tone, still holding the door in place.

"Catherine." I replied loudly, pushing my cold hands deep within my large coat pockets. "I'm Catherine Lancaster, ma'am. I work with Carlisle-- Doctor Cullen at the hospital in town."

"Well," Her dark eyes began to soften. As she spoke, she began to gently pull the door back open. "I suppose it shan't hurt for you to come in."

"Thank you." I replied calmly, slipping past her into the dimly-lit foyer.

"But I warn you." She hissed, turning to face me once the door was shut. "The doctor usually goes straight to the hospital after he takes one of his trips."

"Trips?" I asked, my eyes wide as I watched her speak.

"Yes," She replied, smoothing out her dark skirt. "He doesn't come home."

"I see." I whispered, looking down at the black and white marble at my feet.

"If you ask me, he's never at home enough." She mused, walking slowly towards the parlor. "He's always gallivanting about, at that hospital or up in those woods. God only knows what he get's up to."

"The woods?" I asked, following her into the warm fire-lit room.

"Back behind the house." She scoffed, eyeing the window. "He says he's studying. If you ask me, I wouldn't be caught dead in those woods alone."

I stood silent in response as she turned to face me, her eyes wild with fright.

"Evil. Can't you feel it?" She whispered in a low voice. "There's something in them woods, something that's not right. I always feel like I'm being watched."

"Strange." I mused, looking towards the darkened window.

"Quite." She reflected matter-of-factly.

We both looked up in surprise as a soft click came from the foyer and the golden-eyed doctor came around the corner, his hair loose around his face and his dark coat draped over his arm.

"Miss Lancaster." He cooed as if expecting me. "I'm happy to see you accepted my invitation."

"Carlisle." I replied smiling, his warm-golden eyes hypnotizing me. I stood frozen, our eyes locked as he walked slowly towards me.

"Please excuse me." The graying woman whispered, clearing her throat as she disappeared around the corner towards the back of the house. My eyes flickered to watch her go, her long-full skirt swishing loudly behind her. My gaze returned to his captivating stare once she was out of sight. I took a sharp breath in as I realized how close he actually stood in-front of me, his golden eyes penetrating my sapphire ones.

"Carlisle I—" I began softly, my lips hardly moving.

"Ssssh." He soothed, his cool hand reaching for my cheek. The sensation was cool yet electrifying, causing sparks to radiate throughout my limps. My heart thrummed faster in my chest as his thumb grazed my silent lips and then pulled me into his embrace. My senses kicked in over-drive as his arms pulled around me tightly, pulling me closer still.

Wrapping my arms around his waist, I looked up at him hungrily. His face was etched with the same urgency as mine as he ran his fingers down my neck to the small of my back, causing me to shiver with excitement. Seeing the sense of urgency and want on his face I finally gave into my starving urges, pushing him back into the small parlor sofa behind us. He slid into the folds of the pillows as he hurriedly pulled me to him, causing me to fall delicately into his lap. He pulled me tight as the corners of his mouth turned up into a smile that seemed to pierce my soul.

"Mine forever." He whispered, his breath fanning over me with intoxication. Running my fingers through his golden hair, I pulled his mouth to mine. The air left my lungs in a sudden loud whoosh as his lips met mine. He pulled me closer as our lips moved together in unison, causing me to moan softly.

"I need you." I breathed between his lips, letting his sweet breath flow over me again. He pulled back watching me, his gentle eyes radiating into mine.

A low growl escaped his throat as he pushed me from his lap, causing me to slide back into the lush pillows below. Taking my hands in his cool ones, he moved them above my head. He began kissing my neck, making his way up past my jaw to my lips once more. Sliding my hands free I slipped my hands around his waist to his back, pulling him down upon me. Another low growl escaped him as I hitched my leg up around his hip, our lips moving faster. I could feel myself falling, as his lips moved from my lips to my jaw. His kisses were cold, causing shivers of anticipation through me. His kisses turned more urgent as he made his way to my neck, his embrace began to tighten. I could feel his teeth grazing my soft skin taking me deeper into my lustful fit. Everything was blurry, even my thoughts were murky. I couldn't think straight, all I wanted was him.

And then it hit me, like a ten-pound hammer crashing through my thoughts.

"Edward—" I breathed softly into Carlisle's hair. I could feel his body stiffen at the sound of my voice. "Carlisle, I can't."

He pulled back gently, his ravenous eyes now unreadable.

"I love him." I whispered, tears springing to my eyes as I sat up.

Carlisle's eyes continued to watch me as I sat up and began to smooth out my wrinkled skirts.

"I don't know what came over me," I continued looking down at my hands. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be." He replied softly, sliding his hand in mine. "You can't help who you love darling."

"I suppose not." I sighed, finally looking up at him. I eyed his untidy hair in amusement and smiled. "You are so good to me Carlisle."

"Should I not be?" He asked, his face serious.

"I don't deserve it." I replied as I stood up and moved towards the window. "I'm a horrible person."

"How can you say that?" He cried, standing behind me in one swift movement. I spun in surprise to face him, my wide eyes finding his.

"I keep forgetting that you're a--." I whispered as I looked down at our feet, uncertain if I should finish.

"You can say it." He replied, taking my hand once more.

"Vampire." The word fell from my lips quietly as my heart began to thrum faster. I looked up to see him smiling, his eyes sparkling. "Sometimes I wish you weren't so good." I pulled my hand from his and turned back to the window, eyeing the moving trees beyond the glass. "It would be so much easier."

"You think so?" He asked, his cool breath at my ear.

I nodded in reply, pressing my hand against the cool glass watching as my body heat caused the glass to fog around my fingers. I could feel him watching my insignificant movement, his eyes boring into me.

"You wouldn't be standing here if I weren't as good as you say." He whispered close to my ear again. Pulling my hand from the glass, I turned to face him. "You would be dead Catherine." He hissed, looking to the ground.

"You would never—" I started, touching his cheek.

"No. I wouldn't." He answered looking up at me, his eyes sad. "But this is what I am. I am a killer."

"No Carlisle." I whispered, my hand still at his cheek.

"I'm the predator Catherine." He replied bluntly, his tone now angry. "And you—sweet, wonderfully perfect Catherine… you are the prey." He turned from me, walking slowly towards the foyer.

"Carlisle." I called, chasing after him. "Carlisle please."

"Just go." He replied grimly as he made his way up the large oak staircase that led to the upstairs.

"Don't do this." I cried in panic, gripping the banister rail. "We need you. Edward needs you." He stopped idly at the landing, his back to me—his shoulders slumped in defeat.

"There is nothing more that I can do, that another doctor couldn't." He replied, looking out the landing window.

"He cannot die." I sobbed, my eyes over brimming with tears as I covered my face with my shaking hands. "Not him." I slumped to the floor at the foot of the stairs, my heavy skirts billowing around me. My shoulders began to shake and my breath began to quicken as the tears continued to flow down my cheeks and into my hands.

"Catherine." He soothed, his steady hand suddenly upon my shoulder.

I looked up, surprised to see him kneeling before me. His sad, yet soft eyes watched me intently.

"Promise me Carlisle." I whispered, my eyes pleading. "Promise me you'll do everything in your power to keep him from being taken."

"Cat, I can't—" He began solemnly looking to the tile below us.

"Please." I cried softly, my eyes searching his wildly. "He is everything to me."

"You don't realize what you're asking of me." He replied, his face grave.

"I do." I whispered, suddenly calm I took his large hand in mine. "Please, promise me."

He looked at me for a long time, his mouth set in a firm line. I could feel my heart thrumming loudly beneath my breast. As if in response, his eyes fell to my chest in wonder. His serious emotion began to soften as he lay his cool hand to where my heart throbbed beneath my skin.

"I promise Catherine." He finally replied looking up at me, his eyes full of light. "I promise I shall save your beloved Edward Masen."


	19. Chapter Ninteen

My thoughts raced silently within my head as I pulled my dark coat and scarf from the cherry wood coat stand in Carlisle's foyer. I eyed the large staircase as I slipped my garments on urgently, fumbling with the over-sized onyx coat buttons. My shaking hands slid idly into my pockets as I turned to peer out the window. The trees that lined the long curving gravel drive swayed in the howling wind, causing eerie shadows to dance across the dimly lit ground.

_He promised,_ I thought standing at the window remembering Carlisle's words. _He shall change him if he is too close to death._ I cringed at the thought of Edward dying. I couldn't imagine a world without him in it. _A dead world. That is what it would be to me, dead. Why go on living if he was no longer here?_

"Go Catherine." A hiss came from behind me causing me to spin around in surprise, my thoughts dissipating abruptly.

Carlisle stood at the bottom of the stairs, dressed in a button-up gray pea coat and black leather gloves. He slipped a matching fedora over his slicked-back light colored hair and walked gracefully towards me.

"Are you not coming with me?" I asked in surprise as I slid my over-sized hood over my curls that cascaded atop my head.

"There is something I must attend to first." He replied, looking down at the ground. "I shall follow soon after." He looked up then, his wild eyes finding mine. He shifted his feet in anticipation as he looked past me to the door to the outside.

"Carlisle—" I whispered, my hand resting on his arm. "What is it?"

"Something." He answered, walking to the window and gazing out into the darkness. "Someone is waiting."

"Who?" I asked, watching him from behind as the wheels in my head began to turn frantically.

"It's not important." He answered gently as he turned back to face me, his golden eyes apprehensive.

"I don't understand." I whispered, looking down as I clasped my hands together in angst.

"Don't worry." He cooed suddenly in front of me, resting his hand on my shoulder. Looking up, our eyes met. So typically reserved the look of dread was etched unnaturally on his face as if it had been carved into stone.

"It's one of your kind isn't it?" I asked abruptly, my eyes still on his.

"No." He replied bluntly, his hand dropping from my shoulder. "Something else."

"Then who?" I prodded, watching him turn again to look out the window.

"Come." He said gently as he pulled the heavy door open gently causing the dead leaves to stir wildly on the porch before us. I followed him, my eyes nervously eyeing the woods.

"Will you come soon?" I asked as he stopped at the bottom of the stairs.

"Soon." He replied, facing me and smiling. He touched my cheek momentarily as the wind whipped my hair beneath my hood wildly.

"Soon." I repeated as his gentle hand touched my cheek momentarily, his eyes intensely searching mine.

"Whatever happens," He called as I began to walk through the trees to the drive. "Don't look back." I turned to face him and ask him what he meant but there was only darkness, he had gone.

I took a deep breath and turned to face the long winding drive that eventually led to the street. Giving the woods a fleeting look I started to walk, the crunch of gravel beneath my boots echoing off the trees.

_I hope Carlisle is alright,_ I thought as I shoved my hands deep within my coat pockets. _Whatever is out there, he seemed almost afraid of._

A loud cracking noise from deep within the dark trees brought me back to the present in a sudden shock. I stopped short, my breath heavy as I stood frozen in place. My eyes wandered along the tree-line before me as I watched the branches sway back and forth in the silent wind. Another cracking noise rang out in the darkness ahead of me this time, causing my eyes to dart towards it. I stepped back slowly, making sure to not make a sound. My eyes squinting as I peered out into the darkness, trying to make anything out.

I stepped forward cautiously, my eyes blurring in and out as I gazed fearfully ahead. A dark shape seemed to dance not a few hundred feet ahead of me, moving slowly in and out of the trees. My heart thrummed faster in my chest as I stopped dead in my tracks, paralyzed.

"Carlisle?" I called out softly, the wind grasping my words and running away with them as my eyes tried to focus on the dark unnatural shape not far ahead of me. "Carlisle is that you?" I took another step forward, my breathing shallow.

A loud snap of a twig rang out in the darkness, causing me to pause again. Looking around I now realized the severe danger I was in, knowing I had to get back to the house I spun around urgently.

The air caught in my chest when I realized I no longer was alone. The dark form now stood not far in front of me. Its chest heaving up and down beneath its thick carpet of dark fur as it began to stand up unnaturally on its hind legs.

"Dear God—" I breathed quietly as I watched the dark wolf-like creature grow taller and taller, it's eyes glowing within the darkness around us.

I stood motionless, watching the supernatural beast step forward casually, the gravel crunching loudly beneath its massive clawed feet. The clouds suddenly parted above us, casting white moonlight on everything in its path. My eyes grew wide as the dim light finally confirmed the beasts' presence before me. I opened my mouth to scream, but only air burst from my chest. The creature took another casual step towards me as my eyes fixated on it's face, it's large glowing eyes fixated on me as it moved. I stepped back, my feet finally responding to my thoughts. The creature followed my movements, moving closer and closer as the minutes dragged on.

"Please—" I whispered, my body shaking as I held my hands up in defense. As if in reply, the creature opened its mouth—showing its gleaming white fangs. I opened my mouth in horror as it leaned its head back and looked to the sky, a terrifying howl escaping its lips—that echoed throughout the trees. It fell to the ground on all fours and eyed me furiously; thrusting its hind legs back like an angry bull causing gravel to spew loudly across the tree-lined drive. The hairs on the back of my neck stood up as I spun on my heel to run. I could hear the creature following suit, its heavy feet pounding the ground behind me as a blood curdling scream exploded out from deep inside me.


	20. Chapter Twenty

I ran blindly through the dark forest as the wind blew wildly around me, tree branches grazing my face painfully. The muscles in my legs burned as I moved, causing me to want to give up but knowing I couldn't, I pushed on. The trees began to thicken the further I ran, causing me to trip over tree stumps and limbs every few hundred feet. I pushed my wild hair from my tear stained face with my wet-muddy hands, causing dirt to cake in it.

The woods were suddenly quiet, my heart hammered in my chest as I slid to a stop. I could just make out the tree outlines as my eyes frantically searched the darkness, my breathing beginning to slow. My heart seemed to have a mind of it's own as it thrummed loudly in my chest as I listened quietly. My ears pricked up to a new sound coming from not far in front of me, I breathed in gently as I moved slowly towards it. The soft lapping of water on earth pulled me out of the thick trees at last, bringing me to a narrow beach overlooking water.

The clouds suddenly parted above me, causing soft silvery moonlight to light up my path as my dark-heeled boots sank into the sand below me. My eyes spanned across the water that seemed to go on for miles as a smile played on my lips. Tears began to slide down my dirt stained face as I slowly made my way towards the waters edge. I picked up my heavy mud-caked skirts as I eyed the tree-line to my right and left.

Don't look back. Carlisle's words came back to me in a sudden flash, his eyes wild as he spoke.

I know what I have to do, I thought as I got closer to the icy water not far ahead of me.

"Swim." I whispered into the night as I looked up at the full moon that sat high up in the sky. "Swim and keep on swimming."

I sighed as I stood before the rippling water that lapped at my booted toes. Knowing I needed to keep from sinking once in the frigid water, I slipped my long-dark coat off, the cool air causing goose-bumps to break out across my warm skin. My icy fingers began to unbutton my petticoat, when a sudden weight pushed me from behind causing me to fall face-forward into the sand. I spun on my back to a sitting position and looked up.

My horrifying scream echoed off the trees and seemed to dance upon the water as the giant wolf-like beast grasped my neck and pulled me from the wet earth. I pulled at its long taloned paws, trying to break its clutch on my neck as it pulled me higher, my feet leaving the sand below. I began kicking at it, my arms flailing as I tried to break free.

The horrendous beast suddenly released me causing me to fall painfully to my knees. Knowing I'd never out run it, I looked down at my shaking hands and finally found the strength to speak.

"Please," I whispered looking up at the dark-unnatural creature that stood on its hind legs before me. "Please don't do this." The creature stared back, its large sapphire-blue eyes glowing as it snorted in response. I began to stand, my heavy skirts causing me to stumble slightly.

I stepped back carefully, my hands stretched out in front of me in defense as the creature stepped forward heavily. Our feet became synchronized, my two steps to his one. I breathed in deeply, wondering how long I had left before the beast was triumphant in its quest when suddenly a loud crashing noise came from the tree-line causing me to turn in shock. My eyes blinked wildly as they fell to a fallen dead tree lying amongst the overgrowth several hundred feet away. I looked back at the towering creature, watching as it began to back up slowly.

"Carlisle—" I breathed into the silent air, looking around the darkened beach in sudden anxiousness. I spun suddenly on my heel, running down the moonlit beach, my hair wild behind me as it fell from its pins.

I will not die, my mind screamed as I ran hearing the animal in hot pursuit behind me, its paws thumping loudly atop the sand. I knew I had to get away, Edward needed me. What good would I be to him dead?

I could smell the blood before the pain actually hit me. My legs stopping suddenly as the beasts' razor sharp teeth sank deep into my shoulder from behind. I could feel the hot rank breath of the animal on my exposed neck as my heart thumped wildly in my chest. As rapidly as it had occurred, it was over and the creature was gone – deep into the night. I turned slowly, feeling the thick stickiness of liquid running down my arm that was now numb, saturating my gown's lace sleeves. My eyes searched the tree-line and dimly-lit beach as my breathing began to slow and my knees began to weaken. A flash of white darted across my line of vision as my eyes began to flutter, my breathing becoming shallower still.

I didn't scream when I finally felt Carlisle's strong arms around me, cradling me in his lap. I didn't scream when he began to softly whisper in my ear, urging me to stay with him. I didn't scream when Edwards' handsomely flawless face materialized before me, his emerald eyes sparkling as he pushed his copper colored hair from his face. Nor did I scream when my body fell limp and my eyes began to close as the earth finally went black.


	21. Chapter TwentyOne

I haven't received any reviews yet, but I'm still hoping someone will enjoy my story enough to write me. I have this fanfic on TheTwilightForums & have a HUGE fanbase in regards to this story...so I'm hoping it shall catch on here too. Although noone has responded to me on , I however shall continue to update it here.

Here's the long awaited Chapter Twenty-One. Enjoy...

The loud crackling of a fire woke me with a start. I sat up instantaneously, my shoulder throbbing beneath my white cotton shirt as I blinked several times. My vision seemed to grow stronger as I made out every detail of the dimly lit room. Pulling the heavy quilt back I pushed my bare feet to the floor, relishing in the cool wooden boards. Gliding across the small room, I quickly found my way to the wall-mounted gilded mirror that seemed to be beckoning to me. No sound escaped my lips as shock took over me once I had seen my reflection within the looking glass.

My skin that was unnaturally pale seemed to illuminate from the fire light, my dark lips opened in a menacing fashion as I stepped closer. I pulled back my shirt collar, holding my breath as I examined my pounding shoulder. My breath whooshed out of my lungs sharply as I realized I hadn't been dreaming. I bit my lip as I examined the large, horrific scar that began just behind my ear and made its way down my clavicle to my shoulder. I reached up to touch it, looking down as my fingers gently traced the unsightly mark. I looked up to my reflection and gasped loudly.

I looked down at my arm, tears beginning to form behind my eyes as I scrutinized the half crescent shaped scars that ran up the length of my arm to my elbow. Touching the marks, I winced as they throbbed beneath my gentle hands. Suddenly my eyes began to blur and my head began to thump as my memories began to come back in a blur.

* * *

_My hands griped his waist as I gasped for air, blood dripping down my lace bodice. His arms cradled me as I looked up at him frantically._

_"Carlisle—" I whispered, my breath ragged._

_"Sssh." He breathed, his eyes on mine. "Don't speak Catherine."_

_"I must." I replied softly, taking his hand in mine. "I must tell you—"_

_"Save your breath." He soothed, his hand in my hair._

_"Please—" I cried, tears running wildly down my face. "I'm dying."_

_"No—" He whispered, kissing my hair._

_"I love you Carlisle." I replied, searching his face._

_"Let me help you Catherine." He whispered urgently. "I can't let you die."_

_"Carlisle—" I gasped. "I am doomed."_

_"Don't say that." He replied, stroking my wet cheek. "There's always hope."_

_"What shall I become?" I asked, my eyes wild. "That creature wasn't you're kind."_

_"Werewolf." He whispered just loud enough for me to hear._

_"If you bite me—" I began, my eyes wild, yet my voice calm._

_"Let me save you Cat." He pleaded, placing one hand on each side of my face._

_"Don't be afraid Carlisle." I replied calmly as my vision began to dim and my body slumped against his._

_"Catherine—" He began looking down at me sadly._

_"Promise me if I change, you'll end it." I whispered, smiling up at his perfectly frozen face. "I'm not afraid."_

_"No—" He sputtered, clutching my hand as I began to suck in air harshly. "I can't."_

_"I know you hear me." I replied, my breath shallow. "It ends here tonight."_

_"Let me change you Catherine." He begged, laying his hand upon my chest. His icy touch upon my skin seemed to calm my thudding heart as it began to slow beneath his hand. I didn't know then that this was my heart deliberately giving up, giving in to the beasts' venom that was now ravishing my body from the inside._

_"Carlisle—" I whispered smiling as he kissed my whitening cheek. "I'm not afraid."_

_"I know Catherine." He whispered back, his eyes darkening as he watched me._

_My eyes began to flutter when a sudden pain shot out from within my chest, causing my eyes to snap open. My breath came in gasps as I tried to speak._

_"Do it." I hissed, my hands grasping his shirt._

_"I—" He began, as he stood up and stepped back. His mouth dropped open as he watched me helplessly grasp my chest._

_"Carlisle!" I screamed, my eyes bulging. "Help me!" I reached for him, my hand touching nothing but air._

_In a split second he was beside me, clasping my hand tightly. I cried out louder as the piercing pain began to radiate out from my chest, taking over my body. I could feel his cool lips upon my hand as he made his way to my wrist, grazing my skin as he moved. I flinched as his razor sharp teeth pierced my skin, blood sliding slowly over his fingers and down my arm. He pulled away, still holding my hand in his as he kissed it._

_I lay in silence at first, waiting. He watched me lovingly as my breath began to come easier and my body began to relax as I realized the pain had begun to dull._

_"It's stopped." I whispered as he sighed, his lips turning up into a smooth smile. He touched my face as I began to sit up next to him. Slipping into his embrace, my head fell to his shoulder as I clasped him tightly. He pulled back as he looked down at my face, searching with wonder. And then it hit me like a ton of bricks._

_The fire began to smolder in my wrist, igniting and running up my arm at full speed. I gasped in surprise, my mouth opening as I realized my demise. My breath came quicker as the fire enveloped my body internally; I clutched him tighter as I closed my eyes._

_"It shall be over soon." He whispered into my dark hair that cascaded down my back as he pulled me tighter still. "I promise."_

_The pain would be unbearable if he weren't there. It was if his presence softened the blow somehow, his love guiding me through. I could feel the fire within my veins, as if both creatures' venom were dueling within my bloodstream. I wanted so badly just to give up and die, but knew I wanted so badly to live and continued to fight myself._

* * *

As I stood before the mirror and my sapphire eyes began to focus upon my face, I began to realize that besides my shoulder I wasn't in pain anymore. I felt renewed, as if I had been given a second chance. I lay my scarred hand upon my chest and breathed in deeply, trying to feel my heartbeat. My breath quickened as I began to recognize the soft, yet slow thrumming beneath my hand. I looked back up as my arm fell to my side and I stepped closer to the looking glass. My sapphire eyes began to glow brightly within the dimply lit room as my ears picked up on a new sound amidst the silence. My head leaned gently to the side as I listened intently to Carlisle's soft footsteps as he made his way down the hallway towards my room. I turned to face the dark mahogany door as a slow smile began to materialize upon my face.


	22. Chapter Twenty Two

I closed my eyes as the dark mahogany door began to open, my ears pricking up to the unnaturally loud creaking sound. I stood idly with my back to the golden haired creature, facing the fire as I listened to him enter the room slowly, his footsteps unusually loud upon the cheery wood floor. I could feel his presence close behind, urging me to turn significantly faster than I had imagined to. His sharp intake of air caused me to open my eyes.

Seeing him now was as if it were the first time. His wide-golden eyes were smoldering as his lustful mouth gaped open as he watched me intently. His pale face was smooth and angelic as he took a step slowly forward, his hand outstretched towards me. His fire-like eyes seemed to burn into my clear-blue ones as he moved.

"Catherine—" He whispered, his lips turning up into a slight smile. "Are you—"

"Am I like you?" I interrupted as I stepped forward, my eyes still fixated on his. "I'm not sure."

He looked at me in shock as he took my hand in his. I flinched and looked down in wonder when I realized his touch seemed magnificently different, his skin was unimaginarily soft and warm. I looked up, seeing he was still watching me. He pulled me to him, his warm breath on my cheek as his lips brushed by.

"You're safe." He whispered into my ear. I wrapped my arms around his waist as he held me close to him. Suddenly he pulled back, a look of confusion etched on his face. He looked down at my chest and then looked back up at me.

"It still beats." I whispered softly, relishing in the smoothness of the musical sound coming from my mouth. I looked down as his hand moved to where my heart beat within my chest. Reaching beneath his fingers, I slipped several shirt buttons open and lay his warm hand upon my naked skin. His eyes moved back to mine as his fingers moved slowly up my soft chest to my neck and then to my jaw. My eyes fell closed savoring in his touch. A slight sigh slid from my lips as he kissed my forehead. I could almost taste his sweet scent as he pulled me tight against him, our bodies molding together naturally.

A sudden creak of the floorboard caused me to jump and look up, my legs crouching in an automatic defensive stance. Carlisle turned idly, a look of unnerving calm on his face as he faced the doorway. I stood in suspense as I watched a long-dark shadow creep across the floor towards us. I looked up, my breath swooshing out of me in shock as my eyes focused on the strangers' face that stood before us.

He was tall and broad shouldered beneath his dark wool coat that covered his light gray button-down tunic and dark trousers. His heavy boots were unnaturally silent on the floor as he came closer still. My eyes scanned up from his boots to his waist and finally settled on his mystical pale face. I watched in awe as he slid his large hand through his black curly hair that instantly fell back into his face. I watched him intently as his lips turned up into slight smile, a smile that seemed familiar somehow. As his eyes finally found mine, I could feel my heart thrumming wilding within my chest. I stepped forward, the world beginning to spin around us. He was in front me before I had time to think, his hands taking mine gently. I looked down, seeing his large hands around my delicate ones.

"Catherine." He whispered, his voice dancing musically off his tongue. I closed my eyes, tears rolling down my cheeks as my shoulders slumped achingly.

I lifted my chin, my eyes still closed. I could feel the tender warmth of his fingertips upon my face as I opened my eyes. I looked up as his eyes finally found mine, his sapphire-blue eyes that were identical to my own in every way. I looked at his lips, his skin, his nose, his dark curls. Curls that matched mine perfectly. I touched his face as I finally found my words.

"Andrew." I whispered, my fingers memorizing his features.

"Yes." He whispered back, closing his eyes to my touch.

"My brother." I whispered as the firelight cascaded across his face as he looked down at me, his eyes sparkling like gems.

He pulled me to him, his embrace tight and warm. I lay my head against his shoulder as my eyes closed once more and began to cry. The tears flowed freely down my cheeks as he ran his hand through my hair soothingly.

"I thought you were dead." I sobbed, looking up at him.

"I know." He soothed, his eyes on me intently as my tears continued to flow.

"Why did you have to go?" I whispered, my voice shaking.

"I never left." He replied smiling again, his eyes still sparkling. "I've always been here."

My heart seemed to almost stop as I finally let go for what seemed like the first time in a long time. All of my sadness seemed to dissipate, my fears floating from my body as his warm lips brushed my forehead. I closed my eyes tightly as I lay my head back onto his chest. I listened intently for the familiar thrumming of his heart, pushing my ear closer to him. When no sound came, I looked back up at him in surprise.

"It no longer beats Catherine." He whispered as if reading my thoughts.

"But—" I replied as I pulled out of his arms. I touched his chest softly, relishing in his warmth.

"Yours eventually shall stop too." He answered softly. I stood in shock as I stared at his face, tears beginning to fill my eyes again. I blinked harshly, feeling the soft liquid slid quickly down my cheeks. He stood watching me calmly as my eyes flickered to his chest. I sucked in air sharply as my eyes focused on the darkening liquid on his grey button up shirt.

"You're bleeding." I cried, pulling my hand back to cover my mouth as I looked back up at him in shock.

"No Cat." He replied gently. "Your tears—"

"What?" I asked as I wiped my cheek.

He took my hand palm up in his as I looked down. My heart began to thrum ferally as my eyes focused on the blood smears drying on my fingers. I whipped around wildly and eyed the wall-mounted mirror from where I stood. In less than a second I was before the looking glass. Taking a deep breath I looked up. The thick deep-red liquid saturated my cheeks in long wavy lines, creating a shocking image in the glass. I reached up touching my porcelain face, smearing the lines.

"I'm a monster." I whispered hoarsely as I turned to face my brother.

"No." Carlisle replied adamantly, stepping from the shadows. I looked at him, seeing light in his eyes. "You're no monster."

"Edward!" I cried, clasping my blood stained hand over my mouth.

"He needs you." Carlisle whispered in the dim light, stepping closer still.

"No." I replied harshly glaring at him angrily.

"Catherine." Andrew retorted menacingly causing me to turn.

"He can't see me like this." I answered, my eyes foreboding as I turned to look back at Carlisle. "Ever."

"Catherine please." Carlisle replied, reaching out his hand. "You must—"

"No!" I screamed angrily, clenching my fists tightly. "I don't care if he lives for all eternity, he shall never see me like this!"

Before I realized what I was doing I had crossed the room in half a stride, had jumped easily from the narrow second story window and was halfway down the long winding drive. I stopped idly as I looked back at the large house that sat amongst the dark trees.

"I'm sorry Edward." I whispered, tears flowing freely down my cheeks as I turned miserably and looked towards the thick trees before me. I looked back at the graveled drive that eventually led to the busy city street, the street that eventually led to the hospital. The hospital where my beloved lay, dying.

"Save him." I spoke calmly into the darkness as the wind blew through my hair, hoping Carlisle could hear my urgent words. Turning, I darted through the brush and deep into the dark woods as my words became lost behind me.


	23. Chapter Twenty Three

The rain seemed to come down in rivers as I stood quiet and idle within the cover of trees. My eyes scanned the dark-wet landscape as I waited for the precise moment to make my move. The misted air blew wild around me and yet I stood motionless. As a human, freezing and fatigued I would have given up. Allowed the heavens to devour me whole, I wouldn't have thought twice. But I wasn't human, not even a vampire. I was something different entirely.

I could still hear Carlisle's thoughts from where he stood several feet behind me as I had embraced my brother.

_Hybrid. _

I remembered turning and watching him intently as his thoughts poured insistently into my mind.

_How is it even possible?_

His eyes were intent on me as he spoke silently.

_Werewolf and vampire. _

Although my thoughts twisted and swirled within me, my stance did not flicker. I could make out every pristine detail of the world around me, hear every word spoken and unspoken along the street and within the immense buildings. Closing my eyes to the elements, I began to smile. There was only one precious thing that stuck out amongst the cascading sounds. One single thing that caused even my dying heart to beat faster. His heart, Edwards' heart.

So many times had I listened satisfyingly to it when we were together and now as I crept closer to it, all I could think about was taking it away. Taking him away, keeping him safe and keeping him for myself. The last hour I had debated, but finally I had decided. I couldn't stay away. I didn't care what I was, it wouldn't keep me from him. Edward Masen was mine and I would have him.

Seeing my open opportunity, I slid silently from within the trees and darted towards the enormous hospital that loomed ahead of me. Finding my way through the unlocked back door, I slipped soundlessly into the empty hallway and down the corridor. The air was hot and stifling as I moved silently, my long curls damp at my back. I held my breath as I stood unmoving in front of Edwards' room. Turning the doorknob gently, I slipped inside.

The dark room was sweltering and unnaturally quiet, except for the slow deliberate thumping of a heart beat. My eyes precisely evaluated the room within the dim light, noting Mrs. Masen's empty bed.

"God rest your soul." I whispered quietly, thinking momentarily of Edwards' mother.

Turning, my eyes flickered to the remaining bed that occupied the small room. Stepping closer, I watched intently as the masculine form moved slightly beneath the thick quilt.

"Edward." I whispered gently, kneeling easily beside the iron-rail bed. I could hear his heart moving within his chest as his eyes opened to look at me.

"Catherine?" He whispered hoarsely into the darkness, his voice weak. I stood gracefully as I flicked a match and lit the small kerosene lamp at the bedside. I turned slowly to face him. His breath that was coming in short ragged breaths stopped almost entirely as his startling green eyes took me in. I knelt down again as he reached for me. Looking down I lay my ghostly-white hand in his warm one. Closing my eyes, I tried to listen to his thoughts.

_Silence_, I mused. _How strange_.

I opened my eyes and looked at him satisfyingly as he pulled himself up to a sitting position. His eyes were intense as he pulled me closer, his mouth slightly open.

"Stay with me." He finally spoke, his blazing hot fingertips grazing my cheek. I looked down at our hands, trying not to cry.

"I'm afraid it's too late for that." I replied not looking up at him.

"Why?" He asked, sliding his finger under my chin and pushing it up so he could see my face.

"Something happened." I whispered, looking at him intentionally.

"Tell me." He replied, watching me intently as he stroked my hand with his fingertips.

"I can't." I replied angrily, pulling from his touch and standing.

"Why not?" He exclaimed looking up at me nervously.

"You shall think I'm a freak." I replied softly, looking out the window. My eyes fixating on the rain that fell harshly upon the earth.

"Just tell me." He pleaded, his eyes wide as he reached for my hand. His touch was gentle and warm upon my cold-lifeless skin, my anger dissipated almost entirely.

"Your mother knew everything." I breathed, remembering the look in Mrs. Masens' eyes every time she would look at the golden eyed doctor. "She knew what he was." I turned from him, my eyes showing no sign of shock although every fiber of my being felt so.

"I don't care what you are." He whispered gently as I turned to look back at him, a smile pulling at my lips. His eyes were wild, yet bright as I sat down beside him. His breathing seemed natural and calm as he pushed closer to me, his face inches from mine. I could feel his breath on my cheek. I could taste it, I could taste him. My eyes seemed to almost glow within the dimly lit room as his stare bore into me, inviting me in.

My arms were around him, before my thoughts even began to make sense. I could feel his arms creep around me, tightening the closer we became.

"Catherine." He breathed into my hair as I looked up catching his smoldering eyes watching me. He touched my cheek gently, his fingers crazing my lips. "Promise me you shall never leave me."

"I promise." I replied softly as his lips finally found mine.

"Forever." He breathed between our kisses as he pulled me down on top of him.

His touch was gentle at first, his breathing peaceful but began to pick up as our kisses became deeper. His hands found my back and crept eagerly up beneath the fabric to my cool-naked skin as my thoughts began to race. I could feel his heart beating hurriedly within his chest, my heart slowly following suit as our clothing began to dissolve. I could feel his hips beneath mine as I straddled him closely, our skin melting together. His lips were on mine the instant I lifted my hips and found what my body was seeking, his hips urgently pushing upwards in guidance. His kisses became urgent as we rocked back and forth, our bodies molded together almost too perfectly. I could feel every ounce of his being within me as I began to close my eyes. He held me tight against his exposed chest, the rhythm between us gentle and slow as our hearts beat in sync.

"Forever." I whispered into his neck as the friction between us began to build. His movements below me became more and more defined as he thrust into me harder. I could feel the world beginning to spin around us, my focus began to subside. My eyes suddenly opened as the waves of ecstasy began to wash over me, my mouth opening in surprise. I could feel every part of my body trying to resist as my mouth eagerly found his neck, my tongue relishing in his flavor. His idle moans beneath me urged me further as I began to fight myself internally. I wanted to run, but I couldn't let go. My mind screamed to me, warning of my demise if I continued on my quest.

_Stop_, my mind shouted. _Don't do it._

The world seemed to spin out of control, releasing my body once more to him as my will finally gave in. I could feel his body shuddering beneath me as he sank into seventh heaven. My mind emptied as my lips pulled back to expose long razor-sharp incisors. I couldn't stop, it was much too late. My body was now in control. I pulled him tighter as he peaked his ecstasy, his hot breath radiating the air around us.

He didn't scream, nor did he fight me as my sharp incisors pierced his flesh. He just lay there, allowing me take his life. I didn't see what was coming next, it wouldn't have been possible. Everything had led up to this very moment. This moment my heart faltered and stopped.


	24. Chapter Twenty Four

The outside world moved quietly around me as I lay still and silent against my will. Every sound seemed shockingly distant as I listened, my ears perking up for some echo of familiarity. The internal burning paralyzed my every nerve ending, causing my body to burn even hotter. I listened to the muted voices around me as the darkness began to draw me further and further from civilization.

I wanted to scream. Scream so loudly that everyone in the world could hear me. But no amount of internal bargaining achieved freedom from my succumbed doom. The darkness seemed to be my only friend now.

_Someone_, I thought._ Please anybody_._ Help me_.

The burning deep within me answered back scornfully, causing the pain to push me closer and closer to Hell's edge.

_I can't do it_, I thought._ I just want to die._

I couldn't feel my heart anymore, just an empty hole where it had once thrived inside my chest. I felt completely empty, utterly lost. Every memory I'd ever had, seemed to weaken the further into the darkness I fell. I couldn't feel a thing, my body was numb except for the raging fire that had begun in my chest and had inevitably spread to my legs, arms, and even my finger and toes.

How much time had passed was unknown. It seemed as if every word I had ever spoken, move I had ever made, person I had ever known, love I had ever loved was now molding together in one beautifully lost dream that I could never experience again. I wanted to reach out and touch it. I wanted to feel it. I wished so badly to be human again.

_This must be purgatory,_ I thought remembering the stories of the fallen angels my mother used to speak of._ I must be on my way to hell._

Time seemed to pass by so slowly, unsurprisingly even for me. I tried to push my way out of the darkness that had devoured me, struggling against the never ending pain that was ravishing my flesh. I wanted someone to put out the fire, let me breath again and let me live. No amount of promises or threats could bring me out of the horrifying madness, I was trapped.

Suddenly his face was before me, brightly lit within the sinister gloom. His eyes were fierce and green, beckoning to me to follow. I tried to reach out, grab his outstretched hand to pull myself up. And unexpectedly as it had begun, the darkness started to lift and the pain began to soften.

"Edward." I mumbled, my throat still raw and tender.

"She's awake." Someone spoke close by, the voice almost crystal clear.

I blinked several times and looked up as if the heavens were shinning a light down on me. The world around me was bright and the air clean. Looking down at my hands I began to flex my pale fingers. Smiling I sat up, seeing my surroundings for the first time. The room was bare, yet unsoiled. The few pieces of furniture that donned the room looked extremely old. Hearing soft movement from behind me I realized I wasn't the only one in the small room. Turning slowly on the narrow bed, I took in the two cloaked figures standing before me.

"Andrew?" I whispered, my words finally coming swiftly. "What happened?"

"You died." He whispered, turning from me to whisper something to the tall blonde haired stranger at his side. The handsome stranger's piercing sapphire eyes watched me intently as my brother spun on his heel to face me, his eyes calm and his cheeks dirt streaked.

"I thought I was already dead." I replied, eyeing them suspiciously.

"Not exactly." He answered leaning against the cracked clay wall. "You're heart hadn't stopped yet."

"So, all of that was my dying?" I whispered in shock, looking adamantly at the bed I had just escaped from.

"The darkness?" He replied casually. "Yes."

"What about the burning?" I asked, still glaring at the aged bed that had probably seen better days.

"Burning?" He asked, looking at me confused.

"Did you feel like you were burning from the inside?" The stranger asked suddenly as he stepped out of the shadows towards me. He pushed his hand through his dirt streaked hair as he looked at me curiously.

"Yes." I replied softly, my eyes flickering to his strong chiseled face. His eyes seemed to penetrate me, causing me to look back at my brother.

"Damn." My brother cursed under his breath as he looked at his handsome partner.

"Do you realized what this means?" My brother whispered to the man at his side.

"What exactly does any of this mean?" I questioned angrily as I stepped closer to them. Both of them looked up suddenly to watch me closely. "And who are you?" I looked the stranger menacingly in the eyes.

"I'm sorry." He replied holding out his hand to me, a slight hint of a southern drawl in his voice. "I'm Wesley McGraw." I watched his lips move as I took his hand in mine. I flinched at his warm touch, causing me to jump back in surprise as electricity pulsed through my veins.

"I—" I started, looking down at my hand mystified. I could still see his visions inside my head.

_The night was moonless as the trees swayed wildly in the breeze. The mist danced ominously around us as his arms wound tight, holding me close as he kissed me feverishly._

"Are you alright?" Andrew asked, stepping forward causing me to look up.

"She has the gift." Wesley whispered to my brother, still watching me intently.

"Gift?" I asked nervously. "I don't understand any of this."

"Hybrid." Wesley mused softly as he stood before me, his eyes glowing.

_Where have I heard that before,_ I thought adamantly searching my memories.

"Half werewolf. Half vampire." He continued, his voice firm and calm.

"I didn't want this for you." Andrew whispered, looking at me with sad eyes.

"No one would." Wesley replied, shooting a look at my brother and then back at me.

"That animal in the woods—" I began turning to face the bare-open room.

"Werewolf." Andrew whispered behind me, his voice slightly angry.

"And because Carlisle bit me—" I continued turning to face both men sadly.

"Vampire." Wesley finished, his eyes still glowing.

"And this gift—" I began again, watching both of them intently.

"Mind reader." Andrew joked, a smile lighting up his face.

"Be serious." I hissed back, my eyes angry.

"I am." He replied still smiling.

"You're more of a seer than a mind reader." Wesley interrupted giving Andrew a serious look.

"A seer?" I puzzlingly asked as Wesley turned and looked back at me.

"You are able to see things that others cannot." He replied smiling, looking back at Andrew. "Your brother is also like you."

I looked at my brothers' smiling face, mystified by the new development. His eyes blazed blue in the dimming light as he nudged Wesley forward.

"We should probably move before the light fades." Wesley whispered, eyeing the thick-paned window. "It's not safe here." He moved to the door and opened it silently. Glancing out momentarily, he motioned for me to follow as he and Andrew snuck out. I eyed my brother for an interested moment before following to the outside.

The wilderness beyond the small roomed building was thick and dense. I eyed Andrew and Wesley's stance ahead of me as I watched the fog that covered the small valley begin to dissipate. The world before us was completely alien. The mountains in the distance dusted in white, blazed blue in the dim light and the sounds coming from amidst the trees were even more foreign. I stopped and looked around nervously as my brother came back to stand next to me.

"We're not in the human world anymore Cat." He soothed softly as I looked at him in surprise, my eyes wide. "This is the parallel to it." He waved his hand to the wild earth before us, a frown on his lips.

"I don't understand." I replied, looking up at him.

"We seers have the power to jump from this world to the human world and back again." He answered turning to look at me. "Werewolves and vampires originate from this place." He stepped forward to look down at the uneven rocks that led into the swaying trees. "Several thousand years ago the vampires left these lands, which we call Dante. In Latin it means never changing. The vampires eventually all moved into the human territory, they never looked back. As for us…well, this is our home."

"Home." I repeated, my voice shaking in disbelief.

_How could this be home_, I thought as I looked out into the dimming light and across the wilderness of Dante.

He jumped down the low cliff into the valley, his bounds soft and energetic. I watched him go, wondering if I should follow. Looking back at the darkening sky, I took a deep breath and began to follow my brother into the alien world.


	25. Chapter Twenty Five

It had been hours since we had began on our trek through the forest and the sky was pitch black by the time we had stopped moving. I looked around intently, noting the large trees that seemed to bend nervously in the wind above our heads.

"We're here." Wesley spoke as he turned to look at both Andrew and I, his eyes glowing softly within the darkness. I looked at my brother who stood several feet from me and noticed his eyes too were glowing.

"Here?" I asked, stepping forward to stand directly next to Wesley's large form as I eyed the dark-barren clearing. "I don't see anything."

"Just wait." He whispered just loud enough for me to hear as his warm-calloused hand brushed by mine. I shivered in response, wondering what he was thinking.

"Why can't I hear your mind?" I whispered back, still watching the overgrown landscape before us. He looked down at me as his glowing eyes finally began to dissipate and soften.

"I have a gift too." He mused as I watched his tight frown begin to tug up at the edges.

"A gift?" I replied softly, looking up at him in surprise.

"Most of us immortals have one, but there are some that don't." He answered as my brother came up to stand next to us, his movements steady and quiet.

"What is your gift?" I asked, my mind starting to wander.

"Let me show you." He whispered slipping his large hand around mine. His touch was warm and gentle, his skin slightly rough but tolerable.

At first I didn't feel or hear anything, my mind was completely blank. I watched him intently as he turned to completely face me and slip his right hand around my left. His eyes began to glow again, dimly at first and then began to gain momentum. Suddenly I felt sparks in my hand, I looked down in awe. The soft pulsating electricity started to radiate up my arm and then continued up over my entire body like wildfire. It wasn't painful in the least, but the shock of it at first was quite exhilarating.

Sudden images plagued my mind, causing a mix of emotions to detain me. I stood completely still as the young handsome stranger's thoughts came to me in a rapid current.

_The moon was high in the starless sky as he gripped my hand tightly in his. He stood motionless next to me as he watched the brightly lit windowed house that sat amidst the large redwood trees. _

"_Vampires", I heard him whisper under his breath as I turned to look at the unfamiliar house in the distance. _

_He looked at me idly, his clear __blue eyes__ beginning to glow as he stepped cautiously in front of me in protection. I looked up as a sudden noise broke the silent night. I could feel Wesley's' grip tighten around my hand as unexpected movement caused my focus to move to the porch of the house. At first I didn't see a thing, but then I saw a human form standing within the darkness, watching us._

"_Edward." I murmured into the darkness, my dead heart feeling as if it would begin to beat again as I stepped forward._

"_That is no human Catherine." He whispered to me gently, his voice angry as he pushed me back._

"_Wes, please." I replied irately, as I tried to push past his masculine build. "It's Edward."_

"_Catherine, no." He answered now calmly, his eyes glowing softly within the darkness. _

"_I don't you need your protection." I whimpered looking up at his handsome face. _

"_He's a vampire." He hissed, eyeing the house quickly. "Can't you smell him?!"_

_I looked towards the white house in the distance as I inhaled the air deeply. A sweet-sickly perfume entered my nostrils, causing me to almost double over. I stepped unwillingly closer still, my motives unknown as I pushed past Wesley's outstretched arm and began to run forward. I stopped short a few feet from the porch steps and gazed up nervously. At first glance I didn't see a thing, as my eyes doubled back across the house I finally saw what I was looking for._

"_Not human", I breathed in surprise as I stared the pale-skinned stranger in the face._

_His once riveting emerald eyes were no more, but a rather unique color of spun gold that seemed to reflect the moonlight and his skin was an eerie white. The only thing that seemed even remotely familiar was his hair, a reddish-copper that now seemed closer to brown in the lightless sky. My breathing stopped short as my mouth dropped and I began to step back cautiously. I could sense the danger before he even reacted and began to run back as fast as I could._

My body suddenly jolted and Wesley's vision finally faded, bringing me back to reality. I looked up, seeing Wesley still standing before me; his hands still around mine.

"Edward." I whispered softly, pulling my hands from his as I turned away to look into the darkness.

"What did you see?" Wesley asked as my brother and he looked at me intently.

"Vampire." I replied sadly, still looking into the pitch-black night.

"Edward Masen." My brother breathed under his breath.

"How do you know about him?" I hissed, turning on me heel to face them.

"I can see things too remember?" Andrew replied softly, his eyes calm as he touched my shoulder.

"Is he one of them?" I asked as I looked up at him, sadness in my eyes.

"Yes." He whispered just loud enough for me to hear.

"Is he looking for me?" I asked, my eyes lighting up slightly.

"No." Andrew answered as I looked at Wesley.

"Why not?" I asked, feeling the tears radiating behind my eyes as I watched Wesley intently push his dirty-blonde hair out of his eyes.

"He doesn't remember Catherine." Andrew replied, still watching me. I turned back to look at him as a single tear of blood ran down my cheek.

"Why—" I whispered, looking back at Wesley who's face was soft and striking in the dim-light.

"I'm not sure." Andrew answered, shrugging his shoulders. "I wonder if it happened because of the venom."

"Venom." I repeated as I looked down at my feet.

"Your venom." Andrew continued gently as I looked back up at him.

"How could my venom erase all of his memories?" I asked, my voice shaking.

"Not all of his memories Cat." He replied. "Just the ones of you."

I stared at my brother for a long time, the alien world silent around us as the wheels in my head began turning. I looked down at my shaking hands.

_I did this to him_, I thought.

"I have a theory." Wesley spoke up suddenly as my eyes shifted to his face. "Your venom is composed of two immortals. When you bit this Edward Masen fellow, his body must have rebelled you; his mind must have done the same."

I turned from them, looking into the darkness as my dead heart seemed to ache in my chest. I felt like dying, but sadly I was already dead. I would have to live for all eternity without my Edward, knowing I was the cause of it all.

_How could I have done this_, I thought grimly. _I'm such a fool._

I felt my legs moving, before I even had time to think. The world had begun to spin around me as my thoughts started to darken. I could hear my brother and Wesley arguing behind me as they watched me run into the trees. But I didn't listen, I just wanted to cry and wallow in my ruin. My shoulders began to shake uncontrollably as my tears began to run rampid down my face. I looked up at the night sky as my eyes glassed over. I wanted so terribly to scream, let all of my pain escape me. But no amount of sadness or anger, even revenge could solve this lost piece of the puzzle. I closed my eyes, trying to visualize his face.

"I'm sorry." I heard Wesley whisper from behind me, causing me to turn around angrily. The trees were dark around us as he stepped closer. Taking a deep breath, I realized my brother wasn't with him.

"I'm a monster." I whispered, my dark tears still rolling down my face as I looked at him.

"No." He replied gently, brushing my tears from my cheeks as the iridescent moon finally emerged from behind the clouds.

I looked at him in awe, finally seeing him for the first time within the light. His build was muscular, yet lean and his height was towering well over six feet. His face was beyond angelic, with its angular jaw and full lips. His nose was straight and came to a soft point and his sapphire eyes seemed to suck me into their hold. He was the most beautiful man I had ever seen and I looked down at my feet to keep from blushing, if it were even possible.

"I am your protector now." He whispered as I looked back up at him, his eyes beginning to smolder. "I have the gift of the shield. I promise that you'll be safe."

I could still feel my tears as my sadness began to emerge once more; somehow it was as if he could sense it. He pulled me close to him, his arms wrapping gently around my waist and back. My head fell to his chest where no sound or movement escaped from beneath his skin. His scent was sweet, yet soft. I could feel his chin atop my head as he spoke.

"You're safe now Catherine Lancaster." He whispered into the night as I closed my eyes and sank deep into his assuring arms.


	26. Chapter Twenty Six

The light of the small camp in the distance called out to me within the darkness as it illuminated the pitch-black sky. My eyes flickered to the dark shadows around me as I stood idle, my thoughts racing.

Wesley's young-handsome face materialized before me, his icy-blue eyes piercing the night causing my pink lips to turn up in a slight smile. I began to make my way slowly through the darkened brush before me as my mind still whirled feverishly. I could feel the young man's arms around me as I began to retrace my memories of my first day in the alien world I now lived in. I could still hear his words that he softly whispered into my ear as he held me tight against his chest, my tears flowing freely down my pale cheeks.

_You're safe now Catherine Lancaster, I shall protect you._

Although his words confused me, I couldn't help feeling a sense of calm. It had been several months since I had last seen the human world and had become an immortal, or as Wesley would call me: a hybrid. I had found that most of the men in the camp would scarcely look at me, let alone talk to me and the eyes that did wander in my direction, would flicker away the moment I noticed.

I didn't find solitude in being alone like I once had as a human. The silence made me nervous, it appeared almost unnatural. It seemed ironic now that I of all people would find such things strange because they didn't seem natural. This world was so unlike the human world that finding similarities here seemed to cause me more comfort.

Wesley brought me comfort, although everything about his appearance screamed unnatural and frightening. From his tall-muscular build and strong-chiseled jaw, to his threatening scowl and menacing glare. His eyes however, so gentle yet mysterious seemed to ease my discomfort with my new life. His understanding of my unspoken feelings brought me solitude, even if it were only brief.

He knew my pain; I could see it in his deep blue eyes even before I had learned the story of his beginning. I remembered the look on his face as his soft words hummed amid the air between us, the look of turmoil dancing in his eyes. I stood looking over the small camp in the valley below me, my eyes glassed over as my thoughts wandered back to the night I learned of his demise.

"I know that look." A deep brooding voice spoke behind me as I turned from the small-crackling fire pitted before me. Wesley's eyes were soft as I looked at him in surprise.

"However do you mean?" I asked politely as he handed me a hot mug of steaming ham broth.

"Careful, it's hot." He cautioned as he sat down gently on a rotted tree stump across from me. I looked down at the steaming cup.

"Thank you." I whispered smiling at him as he sipped his drink greedily.

"You can talk to me, Catherine." He replied, his eyes glistening in the firelight as he looked back at me. "I'm a good listener." His southern-accented voice seemed to pour over me like warm honey, inviting me to speak.

"I miss him." I replied, looking down at the full mug in my pale hand. I could feel my silent heart quivering within my chest as I spoke. "I miss him so much." I watched as a single drop of blood fell to the dirt below me, my vision beginning to blur.

I felt the hot mug slide from my fingers, landing noiselessly to the ground at my feet. I covered my face with my hands, knowing I shouldn't let myself loose control but deciding I didn't give a damn. I felt his hand on my arm, his body heat radiating through my white-lace button-up shirt sleeve causing me to look up. His face was soft and desirably handsome in the glow of the firelight as he wiped my wet cheek with his other hand.

"I know how you feel Catherine," He replied softly, his eyes intense as he watched me. "It wasn't that long ago I went through my change." I looked at him in surprise, wondering where his words would take us. "Most say it's better to forget," He went on look at the cracking fire before us as he patted my arm and leaned closer still. "But I beg to differ."

I watched him intently as he took my soft hand, his eyes beginning to close. I sat motionless as a slow, yet gentle electrical current began to flow from his fingers into mine. I looked down in surprise as his once faded memories began to dance before me.

_The sun was low in the sky as she walked quickly towards him, her hunter green skirts billowing behind her in the wild wind. Wesley smiled warmly as her golden locks tumbled from where they had been pulled loosely at the nape of her neck. She looked at him with intense blue eyes as she pulled him close, her arms beginning to tremble as she began to speak._

"_We must leave this place Wesley." She whispered loudly into his ear, her arms tight around his waist. _

"_I cannot." He whispered back, sliding his fingers through her feathery-soft strands of hair. _

"_It's not safe." She whined, closing her eyes as a single tear slid down her cheek. "The Union Army is so close I can almost smell them." A soft frown began to form on her lips as she turned from him to look beyond the thick-green Virginian landscape. _

"_Emeline," Wesley murmured as his eyes found hers. "Stop this madness. I cannot leave. I cannot be a deserter." His words came out harshly, causing her to step back and her arms to drop. Her now wide eyes pleaded silently as she bit her lip sullenly._ _"This is our home." He waved his hand in the air as he looked around at the misty-blue mountains that surrounded them. "We have to protect what's ours."_

_She stood idle, her sapphire eyes intense as she watched his handsomely human face. He smiled casually, his eyes sparkling as she slipped her small-calloused hands in his large ones. He pulled her into his embrace as she smiled up at him, her eyes bright yet still somewhat fearful._

"_You are mine." She whispered as the wind blew by them, causing her hair to dance about her face. "My husband. And I must protect you." Wesley stood mesmerized by her angelic face as she spoke, her arms still tight in his._

"_You are a dear, Em." He whispered into her ear, relishing in her sweet scent radiating from her hair. "But if we are to keep what's ours, we mustn't back down." She pulled back looking up at his serious face, her eyes sad._

"_I shall make arrangements to go south with my brother and his wife then." She mused, trying to smile._

"_Yes, that would be best." Wesley replied looking towards the large plantation-style brick house that sat in the distance, enthralled by the large confederate grouping of soldiers moving about his families' property aimlessly waiting for any sudden change from the union army. _

"_It shall be best for our child too." She whispered clutching her belly with both hands softly. Wesley slipped his dark gray uniform cap back on as he looked back down at his wife's smiling face, a look of surprise on his sun-weathered face._

"_Our child?" He asked, looking down at her hands covering her abdomen. _

"_I'm supposing it's a boy." Emeline laughed as he placed his large hand over her small one. _

"_A son?" He replied softly looking back at her shinning eyes, a smile playing on his lips._

"_Yes Wesley." She answered as she slipped her hand from his and brushed his cheek._

"_Oh Emeline." He cried, pulling her up into his strong arms as he laughed delightfully. He kissed her intensely as he held her tight against his muscular form, feeling her arms snake around his neck. _

"_I love you Wesley McGraw." She murmured into his ear as he spun her around in the early-summer air. _

The vision began to fade almost instantly the moment the small blonde-haired beauty spoke, bringing me suddenly back to reality. I sat huddled close to Wesley, his large hands squeezing mine tightly as he began to open his delicate eye-lids to look at me. He released my hands instantaneously as he leaned back, brushing his hands through his dirty-blonde hair that fell to his shoulders in waves.

"When did you die?" I whispered, turning my body to face him.

"It was 1861." He replied, looking down at his hands that rested in his lap. "The war had only begun a few months earlier."

"The Civil War." I whispered as he looked at me with fiery eyes.

"Yes." He answered, watching me intently as he spoke. "The beast that changed me found me dying on the battlefield only a few miles from my home in Western Virginia." His eyes began to smolder as he continued to speak. "I was only twenty-five."

"So young." I replied, looking down at the sputtering fire.

"Not for that day and age." He murmured softly, following my gaze. "Emeline was young. She was not yet nineteen."

"What happened to her?" I asked, looking up at his shadowed face.

"She lived." He replied looking back at me. "For a time anyway." He looked away from me then, trying to keep his emotions at bay.

"What happened to her?" I asked, pushing closer to him as I slipped my hand in his.

"I had to see her." He whispered, looking down at me as dark tears began to slide down his pale cheeks. "I couldn't resist." I watched him intently as his memories came back in a flash. I sat idle, waiting for the electrical current to come and sweep me into his forgotten world but nothing came.

"Wesley what happened?" I asked as I slid closer still, my hand tight around his. "What happened to Emeline?"

"Me." He replied sorrowfully, slipping his hand from mine as he pushed away to stand before the blazing fire. "I'm what happened to her."

I sat frozen in horror as my thoughts began to race wildly causing frightening, yet vibrant visions to dance wildly before me.

"You killed her?" I said, just barely above a whisper as I watched him turn slowly to face me. His eyes sullen as they found mine.

"I'm a monster." He whispered hoarsely, looking down at his open hands.

"No more a monster than I." I replied as he looked back up at me, his face full of confusion. "I killed Edward."

"He still lives." Wesley replied, his face still ashen.

"Immortality isn't living." I replied wretchedly, turning from his forlorn face. "He would still be human if it weren't for me."

"No Catherine." He replied softly, touching my shoulder gently. "He would be in a box, six feet under." I turned to face him, seeing honesty written all over his face. "It's in our nature to kill. I fear the human world because of this."

"You never go back?" I asked as my eyes found his.

"Only the once." He replied, looking down. "When I went to see Emeline."

"I fear it too Wesley." I whispered as he looked back at me.

"Let's make a packed then." He said as he rested his hand on my shoulder. "Let's never go back."

"To protect them?" I asked as I closed my eyes.

"Always." He answered gently.

"Always." I whispered opening my eyes and smiling up at him as I took his hand in mine.


	27. Chapter Twenty Seven

Time seemed to pass ever so quickly, even for me. The immortal world was never changing. It kept the ones that resided there under its enchanted spell, keeping them young but prisoners in their own supernatural way.

Although the years seemed to fly by, every moment seemed to get easier as it went. I never grew old, nor gained illness. I was never changing just like this world. All of it was beautiful, yet horrific all in the same instance.

I never had the urge to kill, nor had the urge to transform into the creatures that had damned me to my now existence. Wesley had warned me only once of what would happen if I passed over to the human world. He spoke of the need to feed, he called it blood thirst and that the feeling was beyond explanation. Only in our immortal world could we live almost normally, eat human food like we once had and even dream when we slept.

Fifteen years had passed since my change, fifteen very short years. In human form I would be well into my thirties, probably married with several children in tow. There wasn't one day that passed that I didn't think of this. My chest ached just imagining what my mortal life could have brought, what both mine and Edward's lives could've brought.

I didn't dream of him often but when I did, the dreams were more vivid than I could have ever imagined. I saw us together, married with young-bronze haired children on our laps. I could hear the laughter escaping their small-angelic lips as we played with them, I could even feel Edward's warm hand in mine.

I wanted so desperately to believe that he were still alive out there, happily married with many children of his own. But my frozen heart knew better. I could feel the darkness, almost taste it. The darkness that had consumed him, just as it had me. I sometimes found myself wondering what it would be like to catch just a glimpse of him once more even if he were now a creature of the night, just as I was. I knew Wesley could feel my anxiousness, although he never spoke of it. Just the look in his eyes informed me of how much he cared.

He had become a great friend to me over time, always in the shadows just in case I needed him. So many stories he had spoken of. Stories of his human life, his marriage, even the creature that had stolen his young life. Although I despised what I was, I still felt somewhat grateful to it. Without being immortal, I would have never known him or seen my brother again.

It was late in the summer of my thirty-second year of existence when I caught my first glimpse of the human world again. It was all merely by accident and yet, it almost seemed like an act of fate. Wesley and I had just come back from a run through the over grown forest not far from the once small encampment that had now grown into a very busy yet small village. I walked breathlessly past the large stone buildings that lined the narrow dirt road as I called back to him laughing.

"Wesley," I sang, turning as I continued my pace. "I'll meet you and Andrew in the courtyard in a few." I smiled seeing him only a few steps behind. "I shan't be long."

He nodded in approval as he stalked off towards his own living quarters in the opposite direction. I lifted my ankle-high skirts as I trod through the muddy earth towards my own small-stone dwelling that sat just under a mile from the roadway. Smiling, I broke out into a swift run once more feeling the cool wind flowing through my loose raven-colored curls.

My speed was immeasurable; I was extremely quick and overwhelmingly strong. The poison that had claimed my life had given me so much and yet taken all that I once was. Although I lived a life fairly close to human, it was unmistakable that I wasn't so. My eyes were still sapphire in color but grew in color at night causing me to see clearer and further. My once sun-kissed skin was eerily pale, even more so than both my brother and Wesley. It was rumored that this was due to my other half, my vampire half but for nothing to be compared to it couldn't be proven.

The sun had begun to set the moment I found my home away from home. I sat gently on the small-wooden doorstep, beginning to unlace my mud-caked boots when I caught a glimpse of light beyond the trees ahead of me. I squinted my eyes as I watched the distant light glow brighter. I stood up in awe as I stepped closer, the beam floated towards me as I moved. I brushed past a moss covered tree that had fallen centuries earlier and then waited; wondering if the light could find me amidst the greenery.

I gasped in surprise as the small beam of light urgently came to a halt before me, humming softly in the quiet woods. I reached out to it as it began to glow brighter and gain in size. I stood before the rippling glow, fighting the insisting within to touch it. The light began to soften as I stared at it, my eyes widening as noises began to venture from inside. At first it was soft but then began to gain momentum, causing me to step closer still. Sounds of footsteps on pavement, automobile horns and laughing voices were unmistakable as I watched the light begin to materialize objects. I looked at the mirror in astonishment, my breathing beginning to quicken.

"People." I whispered softly as I watched in shock. "Can it be?"

I could feel the excitement inside me, burning like wildfire. I wanted so excruciatingly to turn away, but my curiosity took over my thoughts. My lifted hand finally found the shimmering wall of light, showering my body with sparks of electricity. It felt very similar to when Wesley touched me, but far more exaggerated. Time didn't move as I stepped into the brightness, the passing through worlds was instantaneously.

I looked around the darkened city street in awe as the rain came down in bursts, soaking me to the bone. Strangers fluttered by me as if in slow motion as I stepped aside, against the large brick building to allow room. Several women with umbrellas walked briskly by, eyeing me suspiciously as they snickered amongst themselves. My ears pricked up to their whispers.

"Isn't she a bit underdressed?" One largely overly plump woman hissed to her eagerly listening friends. I watched as they quickened their pace down the sidewalk, noting their awkward knee-high skirts and buckled shoes.

"Buckled shoes." I mused behind my upturned lips.

"Look at her dress." One of the other women snickered. "It's at least a decade out of style."

I looked down at my soaked garments, my Victorian-style boots just barely visible below my hemline. I took a deep breath as I watched the women walk around the corner and out of sight. I turned slowly, beginning to walk in the opposite direction as a large burly man pushed by. A sudden heavenly scent came over causing me to turn and watch the stranger's brisk walk. My lips parted, allowing the sweetness to enter my already watering mouth. My thoughts began to swirl as my throat achingly burned.

I snapped my mouth shut quickly, my hand covering my lips as my eyes grew wide.

_No Catherine,_ I thought wildly. _You're stronger than this._

I ran blindly down the sidewalk, my heeled boots loud on the ground. Tears began to form behind my eyes as I tried desperately to control the now humming that had begun to blossom from deep within me. I pushed through a group of young college kids, finding my way into a hidden dark alley littered with trash. I looked around helplessly, feeling the aching in my throat growing stronger.

_What have I done?_ I thought covering my mouth again, closing my eyes.

"Catherine?" A deep voice called out in the darkness as my eyes snapped open.

A tall dark form entered into the dark alley as I backed up in fear, dark tears drenching my already drenched cheeks. I closed my eyes, the fear freezing me into place as the stranger moved closer still.

"Catherine." He spoke, just inches from me. "Is that you?"

I couldn't speak, my body wouldn't cooperate. I couldn't move, every muscle in my body was as if it were made of stone. Strong hands gripped my shoulders, startling me into opening my eyes. His face was gentle, his eyes were golden in color and his hair was lighter still. I stared in awe, wondering if I were dreaming. My hand fell to my mouth as I finally found my voice.

"Carlisle?" I whispered, the fire in my throat beginning to soften. He looked at me with his tender eyes, his face still showing concern. Relief mixed with excitement took over my body causing several things to happen at once. Within a split second I was in his arms, pulling him tight against me. "Oh Carlisle. How I've missed you."

"Are you hurt?" He asked in concern as I looked up at him smiling.

"I'm fine." I answered holding him close again, breathing in his scent. His scent was unncanningly different, I pulled back immediately causing my hands to drop. I stepped back eyeing him in confusement.

"Are you sure?" He asked nervously looking behind him.

"You are different." I stated as he watched me intently, his skin glowing beneath the moonlit sky. "I feel different."

I turned from him as the hairs on the back of my neck stood up, causing me to run down the alley. I could sense danger, but from where I wasn't sure. My eyes began to glow amidst the rain stricken night as I ran. I didn't dare look back for fear he or something else were following me. I could feel my burning throat and yet something else began to change inside of me. The humming began once more as my long-forgotten razor-sharp incisors began to grow in length behind my lips and so I ran faster in fear of being caught. The well lit street loomed ahead of me causing panic but excitement in the overwhelming new smells. I stopped abruptly just feet from the largely populated sidewalk full of walking umbrellas.

I could smell everything, the entire world from where I stood. I could see the blood moving about beneath their transparent skin urging me onward. I could already taste the sweet-heavenly liquid on my tongue. The world was mine for the taking and no one would ever see me coming. I stepped closer still as I licked my lips, wondering which human I would take first. Everything inside of me had changed in a complete second, my thoughts dwelled on only what my body craved. I was no longer a human, I didn't belong here. But I wanted to belong.

_I can make myself belong_. I thought, my lips parting in a terrifying smile as I stepped out into the awaiting city lights.


	28. Chapter Twenty Eight

The city lights seemed to grow more intense as my senses raged rampant within me. I could feel my conscience burning within my buried frenzied thoughts.

_Stop._ I heard my conscience cry. _You don't want to do this._

I stepped back slightly as my lips began to close, hiding my razor sharp teeth behind them. My once glassy eyed stare became clearer as I blinked a few times, finally coming back to reality.

I closed my eyes, breathing the heavenly sweetness in all around me as tears began to spring from behind my long lashes. The wind began to blow gently around me as I stood frozen in place, listening to the humanly noises in the rain-slicked night.

My sapphire eyes short open in surprise as everything seemed to happen all at once. I could feel strong arms wrap around me from behind as the wind howled in my sensitive ears. The city lights began to swirl around me as I began to feel myself fall. The darkness was quick and frightening, but happened within such a few mere seconds that I didn't have time to fathom what was happening to me. I felt the cool yet lush ground beneath me abruptly and closed my eyes tightly, hoping I was free of my madness.

"Catherine." A deep-husky voice whispered from somewhere next to me as I felt their hard grasp around me begin to loosen.

I opened my eyes slowly, my hands reaching out. My fingers grazed the soft mossy ground as I found his open hand lying next to me. The woods were still as his sapphire eyes found mine, his frown softened in the darkness.

"Wesley I—" I whispered, clasping his hand tightly in mine. I could feel his reaction as his fingers wrapped around mine.

"It's alright." He replied, silencing me as he sat up, pulling me with him. "I understand."

I watched him intently has he brushed his hand through his hair looking down at the ground. I followed his gaze, noticing our hands together. I pulled away quickly as I heard someone speak from behind us.

"How could you Cat." My brother hissed as I stood up to face him, my eyes falling to the floor in shame. "This isn't a game."

"Lay off her Andrew." Wesley replied softly, finally standing as he brushed the grass and dirt from his trousers.

"No I won't" He whispered back angrily glaring at us. "Do you have any idea of what could've happened?"

"I—" I began looking up at him, my eyes beginning to mist.

"Of course she does." Wesley answered softly, his hand finding the small of my back as he stared at my brother.

"I—I couldn't control it" I whispered looking down at my dirt-caked hands.

"Exactly." Andrew scoffed sadly. "Something could've happened to you."

"But nothing did." I replied looking up at his hard face.

"No. But you could've done something—" He hissed angrily, folding his arms in front of him.

"I didn't think—" I began again, dark tears sliding down my pale cheeks.

"No, you didn't think." He hissed again as the moon emerged from the clouds above us, causing the air to lighten around us. "You should be thankful I had the self control to come get you."

"Andrew, that's not fair." Wesley whispered from behind me, his hand falling from my back.

Andrew stared at him from several moments as the moon began to cast shadows upon the grass in front of me. I could feel the sparks in the air as he unfolded his arms and clenched his fists.

"I don't have time for this. Günter shall be arriving soon." He replied hastily as he spun on his heel and walked away into the trees.

I stood staring after him, watching as he finally disappeared.

"I'm sorry Wes." I whispered as he stepped forward, his hand grazing mine. I turned to look at him, seeing him watching the woods in the distance. "I don't know what happened."

He turned to look at me, his eyes soft as he spoke.

"You don't need to explain Catherine." He replied, his deep southern-accented voice gentle. "I understand."

I watched his face in the moonlight, his features soft and handsome. I stepped closer to him, my long skirts swaying as I moved. He stood completely still, watching me intently as my cool hand found his pale cheek. His eyes fluttered closed as I began to run my fingers along his skin, relishing in its smoothness. His breath shuddered as my fingertips grazed his soft lips, his breath hot on my skin. I pulled back as his eye lids opened, his blue eyes finding mine. The mist seemed to dance around us as his arms wound around my waist, pulling me tight against his body. I looked up at him in awe as he pushed a few loose strands of hair out of my face. He smiled suddenly, causing his whole face to light up.

"You're safe." He whispered, pushing my chin up with his fingers.

"For now" I answered, smiling back as my eyes twinkled. I closed my eyes as his lips grazed my forehead. I let out a low sigh as I hugged him close, my head falling to his hard chest.

"And don't worry about your brother." He spoke softly above me. "He'll come around."

I looked up at him, a frown making its way to my lips.

"He truly loves you." He sighed, pulling back as his arms dropped to his sides. "He just worries."

"He seems so different." I replied, clasping my hands together as I turned to look into the trees to which Andrew had disappeared in to.

"This I cannot tell you." Wesley answered following my gaze. "For I didn't know him as a human but this life, if you can call it that…well, it surely changes oneself."

"I feel the same." I whispered looking back at him. "Inside I mean."

"I fear Günter has a stronger influence on your brother than I once believed." Wesley replied looking down at his feet.

"Günter—" I whispered into the darkness, watching Wesley intently.

"Yes." He answered looking back at me. "Günter has been around for a long time. He's seen much and experienced even more. To most, he is who we follow. A leader, I suppose."

"How old is he?" I asked stepping closer, my thoughts racing.

"He looks not yet thirty, but has been in this world far longer." He whispered, looking up at the sky. "I'd say possibly a millennia or two, if not more."

"He's two-thousand years old?" I asked in disbelief.

"Yes." He answered frowning.

"Can I meet him?" I asked, my eyes lighting up.

"It's not if you can meet him, but when." Wesley hissed, turning from me as he eyed the trees around us.

"What do you mean?" I asked in confusement.

"His reason for coming here Catherine-" He scoffed looking back at me sadly. "He hasn't come here on holiday."

"He's coming here to meet me?" I asked in bewilderment, my eyes wide.

"You could say that." Wesley replied softly.

"I get the feeling you're not telling me something." I retorted as I picked up a dry twig and snapping it loudly between my fingers.

"There's nothing to tell." He laughed, turning from me.

In an instant I was in front of him, my eyes wild and angry.

"You will tell me Wesley McGraw." I sputtered, poking him in the chest. "And you will tell me now."

He stood frozen for a moment, looking down at me in amusement before pushing his hair from his face and opening his mouth.

"The prophecy is beginning—" He whispered, eyeing me.

"Prophecy?" I asked, my eyes narrowing.

"It was prophesized a few centuries back that a highly gifted immortal would come and bring us peace." He replied.

"And?" I asked stepping closer still.

"That she would become our queen and lead us to freedom." He answered.

"Who is this immortal?" I asked still confused.

"You." He replied staring at me.

"Me?" I asked in surprise.

"Yes Catherine." He answered looking down at me.

"It has to be a mistake." I hissed turning from him as I clasped my hands, staring into the trees. "It can't be me."

"The prophecy says the immortal is made of two halves." He whispered from behind, causing me to turn and stare at him.

"Half Werewolf—" I stuttered looking down at my open hands.

"Half Vampire." He finished as I looked up at him in shock.


	29. Chapter Twenty Nine

I stood motionless, staring numbly out my thick-glass paned window as the bright-orange sun began to rise in the sky. I watched as the large crescent shaped moon began to fade in the slow brilliancy of the light and the gloomy fog began to lift.

"You should get some rest." Wesley whispered quietly from behind me, causing me to turn. "You'll be death on your feet if you don't get any."

"Don't try to make me laugh." I mused turning back to the window and the beautiful landscape beyond.

"I wasn't trying to be funny." He whispered from just behind me.

He stood only inches from me and yet I didn't move. I could smell his heavenly scent, musky and rich from the woods. I stayed frozen as his hand rested gently on my shoulder.

"Perhaps I shouldn't have told you." He whispered close to my ear. "I feared you would take it harshly."

"I'm happy you told me." I replied still frozen.

"Then what is it?" He asked, his hand dropping from my shoulder.

"I don't like the other part." I answered, turning to face him. My breath sucked in slightly once I realized how close we actually stood.

"Other part?" He asked puzzled as he stepped back slightly.

"I'm meant to be queen." I stated looking up at him, my lips pursed.

"Yes." He replied, still confused.

"And Günter is just going to let me take over for him?" I asked watching him intently. His eyes pierced mine as I watched the wheels turning in his head. The lost-confused look began to dissipate and a new, indescribable emotion came into view.

"You believe Günter means to not make you the queen—" He began, clasping his hands. "But to make you his queen."

"Yes." I answered grasping his clasped hands.

"How can you be sure?" He asked.

"I can't." I replied, pulling my hands from his. "But I have this feeling—"

"Have you seen it—" He asked. "In a vision I mean."

"No." I answered turning back to the window. "I just feel—"

A sudden bang on the oak door caused us both to turn as my brother entered my small-single room dwelling.

"It's time." Andrew cooed smiling as he looked at Wesley.

"He's here?" Wesley asked walking towards my brother.

"Yes." Andrew replied still smiling as he watched Wesley walk out into the sunlight.

"Next time knock." I hissed as I walked quickly past my brother to follow out the doorway. Andrew just smiled in response as he followed.

The gathering in the center courtyard was large, mostly made up of large-burly men I didn't recognize. The few women that did scatter the large area had dirt-streaked faces and bore swords in their hands. They were remarkably beautiful beneath the dirt and almost sheer fabric of their clothes.

"His guards." Wesley mused in my ear as I stared intently at the half dozen women.

"Women?" I whispered back, my eyes wild.

"Not women." He replied, smiling back at me. "Fairies."

"Fairies?" I hissed in surprise as Wesley nodded in response.

I could feel Günter's presence before I even saw him. The crowd became suddenly silent as the atmosphere began to thicken around us. I slipped back behind Wesley slightly, wondering what would come next. I watched intently as a slow procession began out of the corner of my eye, causing me to turn. The most beautiful people I had ever seen began to walk slowly past me, one after another. Men and women so remarkably handsome, I almost couldn't look. I stepped closer to Wesley as I slipped my hand into his.

The procession was long. Many of the men and women wore beautiful garments made of multiple different fabric hues; some however wore nothing at all. I sucked in my breath when my eyes finally fell on him, the one they called Günter. He was extremely tall, even taller than Wesley. He wore only soft linen trousers and light leather boots, his chest was bare showing all to see his broad shoulders, muscular arms and chest. His skin was ghostly white and seemed to shimmer in the sunlight as his dark short-cropped hair caused a stunning contrast. His face was astonishingly beautiful, right down to his chiseled jaw and soft-shapely lips. His eyes blazed blue as he stared directly ahead. He suddenly stopped short and I watched as his gaze turned to me. I watched in awe as he smiled down at me, his lips parting slightly.

"You must be her." He mused softly, his voice deep yet melodic in sound.

"This is my sister my lord." Andrew exclaimed excitedly stepping forward. "Catherine Lancaster."

I watched as Günter's gaze left mine to look at my brother.

"My brother." Günter cooed, his eyes slightly angry as his mouth continued to smile. His eyes leaving my brothers fell to Wesley as he began to speak again.

"Wesley McGraw." He mused gently as he extended his hand. "My brother."

"Günter." Wesley spoke gently, grasping Günter's hand.

"Who is your friend?" Günter asked looking down at my hand in Wesley's before turning his gaze back to me.

"I'm Catherine." I whispered, my voice soft and unfaltering as I slipped my hand from Wesley's and held it out.

"Lady Catherine." He mused softly, taking my hand in his.

I flinched in his warm touch as I began to feel the electricity begin to tingle the tips of my fingers and go up my arm. I stared at Günter silently as he bowed his head to kiss my hand. And then the vision began to spring before me like wildfire…

_I could feel his arms around my waist from behind, his hot breath upon my neck as he spoke._

"_Catherine—"Günter whispered into my awaiting ear. "My queen—"_

_I turned to face him, my face etched with intrigue._

"_Yes my lord." I whispered back, draping my arms about his hard-muscular shoulders._

"_It is time to create our army my lady." He mused, smiling down at me as he touched my face gently._

"_Army—" I laughed as he kissed my neck softly. "How do you suppose we shall create it?"_

"_You know how." He laughed back, kissing my ear playfully. "We must create them from your both halves."_

"_Werewolves—" I laughed again, running my fingers up his bare chest._

"_Vampires." He cooed, turning his face to look at me. _

"_How many do you desire sire?" I asked as he grabbed my waist and spun me to sit on the edge of the great bed before us._

"_Hundreds—" He soothed, pushing me back atop the soft quilts as he sat beside me, stroking my hip._

"_Thousands—" I laughed as I pulled him down upon me, his muscular body hard against mine._

"_Millions—" He whispered, pulling my leg up to straddle him as he nibbled my ear seductively. _

"_This I do desire my king." I moaned as my arms wrapped around his waist to his back, pulling him down tighter still. _

"_I desire something more—" He laughed, kissing my chin._

"_Pray, tell me." I whispered, looking up at his face which was only inches from mine._

"_You, my queen." He mused as he began to unlace my gown, exposing my pale-ivory breasts. _

"_Yes—" I seethed as my tongue found his._

I jumped back in surprise as the vision began to dissipate, the electricity still pulsating within my veins. I pulled my hand from his as I curtsied, bowing my head to keep anyone from seeing my torment.

"We shall speak again soon." Günter mused as he turned to walk past me, briefly nodding at Wesley.

As soon as Günter was out of sight I turned to Wesley, my eyes wide.

"We have to get out of here." I hissed in his ear.

"We can't—" He replied, staring after the procession remanants.

"We must." I hissed back, grasping his hand in my shaking one.

He looked down at my hand and then at me, concern etched in his eyes. He took one look and spun me on my heel, leading me away from the large crowd. Although his strides were long and quick, I managed to keep up with him. It wasn't until we reached the woods did he stop to look at me.

"What did you see?" He asked, his hand still in mine.

"He wants me to be queen—" I stuttered, my face transparent.

"Yes—" He replied, still staring.

"It is all as I said." I mumbled staring back at him. "He wishes me to be his queen and—" I stopped and looked into the trees, wondering if I should go on.

"And?" He asked, squeezing my hand to coax me on.

"It seems we came to some sort of understanding." I answered still watching the tree-line.

"An understanding?" He pondered as I looked back at him sadly.

"Of a sexual nature." I hissed angrily.

"I see." He replied, his face unmoving.

"I don't believe any of it." I exclaimed, pulling away angrily to face the trees. "I feel nothing for him."

Wesley was completely silent.

"He's not what I want." I screeched, pulling at my hair as Wesley stared at me. "The vision is wrong."

"It's possible." He finally spoke, causing me to turn.

"It has to be wrong." I pondered staring at him.

"It could be possible to gain feelings for him." He answered.

"Never." I shouted angrily turning from him once more.

"It wouldn't be the first time Günter has had an understanding like the one you described." He whispered.

"The vision is wrong Wesley." I stammered, turning to glare at him.

"Okay." He replied crossing his arms. "But what if it wasn't?"

"Then I would become Günter's queen—" I hissed sadly staring at him. "—amongst other things."

Wesley stared at me in silence, his mouth set in a firm line causing me to speak once more.

"And if my vision were true, then that would mean that Günter and I would decide to create an army." I whispered softly, stepping closer to him as his eyes widened. "An army of immortals."


	30. Chapter Thirty

The days that followed my first glimpse of Günter's future were long and uneventful. I found myself alone most of the day, causing my mind to wander tediously. My brother Andrew and Wesley had been called away by Günter's hunting party to locate food several hundred miles away to feed the large party of guests that were now bestowed upon the small village and what was left of the men, erected multiple colored tents around the town's outskirts.

On the third day of Günter's visit, did he finally call upon me. He was alone this time, his chest covered with a light colored linen shirt to match his trousers and his feet barefoot. I had been cleaning my dark-heeled boots in my lap as I sat casually on the front step of the small house I dwelled in when I heard him approach.

I looked up in surprise, dropping my boot to the dusty ground as he glided towards me. I began to stand as he came to a stop before me.

"Lady Catherine." Günter cooed, his eyes on the ground as he spoke.

"Günter." I whispered, curtseying faintly.

He stepped forward slightly as he bent to pick up my boot. Eyeing it momentarily, he handed it back to me as he caught my gaze.

"Thank you." I said, taking the boot from him smiling.

"I have someone that could do that for you." He breathed, his eyes still watching me. "A lady shouldn't trouble herself with such a task."

"I don't mind." I replied, feeling slightly annoyed as I looked down at the boot I held.

"Don't you?" He asked, watching me even more intently.

"Not at all." I answered, gathering my skirts to sit once more.

"May I join you?" He asked as I looked up at him.

"If it pleases you." I replied as he sat down next to me, his arm mere inches from mine.

He took the boot from my hands as his fingers brushed mine gently, causing electrical sparks to radiate my skin. I slid my hands back into my lap as I looked down at them.

"I fear you have gathered the wrong impression of me Catherine." He mused quietly as he turned to look at me as he set my boot down between his legs.

I looked up at him in silence, my thoughts racing as he began to speak again.

"There is no need to be afraid of me." He whispered, touching my arm gently.

"What gave you that idea?" I asked, looking down at his hand on my arm.

"I just feel as if you don't trust me." He replied, moving his hand back to his lap.

"Should I?" I asked looking back at him as a small smile began to materialize on his lips.

"I am not the enemy Catherine." He whispered, running his fingers through his dark-cropped hair. "I am here to help you."

The sun suddenly emerged from behind a cloud and lit up the trees around us as I took a long breath, watching as his skin began to glitter wildly in the brightness.

"You're not like me are you?" I asked, standing suddenly as I watched his skin sparkle unnaturally before me.

He sat frozen, watching me closely as I grasped the banister tightly in my hand.

"Your skin—" I begun mesmerized by his appearance.

"Have you looked at yourself recently?" He laughed, his dark eyes twinkling.

I looked down at my hands, hearing him step closer still as I began to realize what he had meant. My pale skin seemed to dance brilliantly in the bright sunlight, as if it were made of the most perfectly cut diamonds.

"My skin—" I stuttered, my breathing beginning to quicken as I looked up at him in shock.

"You are my other half." He mused, still smiling as he stood.

I stood frozen, my eyes fixated on his as he spoke. My thoughts began to race as my senses began to run wild within me.

_Now I understand_, my mind sang out to me as I stepped back cautiously. Unknowingly I had feared him all along, the moment I heard his name I knew he was my enemy.

"Don't fear me Catherine." He breathed, stepping towards me as he held out his hand.

I hissed angrily at him, my eyes beginning to glow as my razor-sharp incisors began to transcend. My back slammed jarringly against the banister rail I once held, splintering the wood into every direction.

"You of all should not fear me." He whispered, his face angelic as he spoke. "We are cut from the same cloth."

"We are nothing alike." I hissed as my venom ravished my mouth, my eyes angry. "I know what you are."

He stared at me silently, his eyes intent and dark as I spoke.

"I have seen inside you." I breathed stepping towards him. "You are evil."

His laughter finally broke his silence, radiating loudly past me and into the woods around us.

"Do be serious Miss Lancaster." He laughed as he turned to look out into the trees and then back at me, his eyes menacing. "I of all people you should trust. I am the one that created you."

I stood before him in shock as his words began to radiate within me. My mind began to swirl as my memories came back to me in a flash.

"You—" I cried, tears springing from my eyes. "You were the one in the woods—"

"Yes…Catherine." He whispered, stepping towards me.

"The beast—" I mumbled behind my sobs as I stared at him in disbelief.

"Yes—" He whispered, stepping closer still as I began to shake my head.

"You were the one that made me this way—" I cried, my throat closing tightly.

"I couldn't resist." He laughed, his eyes beginning to glow as the sun receded.

I stood silent, my memories blazing within me of the night I had died. The night I had found myself alone in Carlisle's woods alone, alone with the beast that attacked me and eventually had taken my life. The beast that now stood before me in human-like form.

"You shall pay for this." I hissed angrily, my eyes ablaze as I crouched menacingly to the ground before him.

He stood frozen before me, his once emotionless eyes beginning to glaze into fear as I spoke once more.

"I shall remember this moment Günter." I mused stepping slowly towards him, my incisors growing longer still as I began to smile. "The moment you take you last breath."


	31. Chapter Thirty One

I stepped towards my maker, my anger boiling as the trees swayed wildly in the afternoon sun. I watched eagerly as Günter began to back up, his eyes wide in surprise.

"I'll give you one chance to retract your threat." He said in a low throaty hiss as he watched me move towards him intently.

"Never." I hissed back, my eyes narrowing angrily as I moved closer.

"You shall regret it if you don't." He mused, still watching me.

"The only thing I'll regret is not killing you." I hissed again, smiling viciously as I stepped in front of him.

"So be it." He cooed, leaping into the air towards me.

I watched excitedly as my eyes followed his tenth of a second move. I braced myself solidly as he bore down upon me, his hands pushing me to the ground.

"Do you surrender?" He breathed, his face inches from mine as he held me down to the mossy earth.

I hissed back in reply as venom cascaded my lips. I slipped from his grasp, laughing as I flew to my feet. I looked down at him, my intent renewed.

"Foolish girl." He hissed, finally getting to his feet as he began to smile keenly.

I began to crouch before him once more, when something in the brush behind him caught my eye causing my eyes to flicker. In that split second Günter was behind me, his hands grasped around me from behind.

"It's all over now." He breathed into my ear, his teeth at my neck as he spoke.

I began to struggle against him as my eyes fell to a figure standing before me causing me to stop.

"Andrew!" I cried, struggling once more against Günter as I tried to break free. "Help me!"

I watched as my tall dark-haired brother emerged from the trees, his face despondent.

"Catherine?" He hissed in the now dimming light, his eyes beginning to glow. "What on earth?"

Günter began to laugh as he at last released me, causing me to fall harshly to the ground. I turned to look at him, my thoughts fuming as I stood.

"Don't think your brother will help you." He laughed, his eyes bright and sparkling as he folded his arms.

"Andrew?" I asked, turning to face my brother as my eyes began to also glow.

Andrew stood silent, his eyes sad as they fell to his feet.

"Do you know what he did to me?" I cried, stepping towards my brother as my voice began to shake.

"Of course he does." Günter laughed again as I spun to face him. "He led me right to you."

My breath shot out of my lungs, causing me to gasp for air as my mind began to swirl. I turned and stared at my brother, my eyes wild as he looked up at me in sorrow.

"Andrew no." I whispered, my breathing shallow as I looked at him in disbelief. "Tell me that what he says isn't true."

His silence proved confirmation, causing my eyes to burst with tears as I fell to the earth in a heap. My heart, dead in my chest seemed to throb uncontrollably as I turned to look up at Günter's smiling face.

"Why?" I murmured, staring at Günter. "Why have you done this?"

"Stop this madness!" A deep voice boomed from the darkened trees, causing us all to turn.

I watched in sorrow as Wesley walked into view, his fists clenched as he moved.

"Wesley." Günter called. "This matter doesn't involve you."

Wesley looked down at me, his eyes soft as he stepped towards me.

"Indeed it does." Wesley retorted, his eyes narrowing as his gaze finally found Günter's'. "She involves me."

"Know your place Confederate." Günter hissed, unfolding his arms angrily.

"My place is with her." Wesley replied angrily as he grasped my arm gently, pulling me to my feet next to him. "I am her protector."

"Not of my authority." Günter hissed back, his eyes glowing amidst the now pitch-black forest.

"No." Wesley replied releasing his hold on my arm as he stepped forward, watching Günter intensely. "But you of all immortals wouldn't go against the prophecy now would you?"

Günter looked at him in surprise, his mouth beginning to gape open in disgust.

"The prophecy speaks of you and of Catherine, yes." Wesley spoke, his hand falling to the small of my back protectively. "But it also speaks of the immortal of the shadow lands." He slipped his hand to my waist as he continued. "The immortal soldier that shall shield our queen. I am the immortal that shall protect her no matter what, no matter the cost."

I looked up at Wesley in surprise as he spoke, his words beginning to paint an indescribable picture within my mind of what had already came to be and of what was yet to be.

Günter stared at Wesley in awe, his eyes wide with confusion.

"I would not regret taking your immortality if the prophecy asked of it." Wesley whispered, his words fierce as he spoke.

"Don't be ridiculous." Günter laughed, shaking his head.

Wesley watched Günter intently, his eyes shining in the darkness.

"Perhaps you should tell your dear queen of the prophecy in its entirety." Günter mused, looking down at me smiling. "Tell her why this immortal feels the need to protect her."

Wesley stared at Günter, his hand falling from my waist as he shifted his weight.

"Go on." Günter laughed looking back at Wesley, his eyes full of humor. "Tell her soldier. Tell her why you protect her."

"Her innocence." Wesley replied gently as he looked down at me, his eyes soft.

"Wrong." Günter sang, turning from us to look at my silent brother. "Andrew?"

"He's secretly in love with her." Andrew replied, grinning mischievously.

I looked at Andrew in surprise, seeing his face for the first time since discovering his disloyalty.

"Ah yes." Günter mused as I turned back to look at him. "The love that fuels his fate. Is it not true Wesley?"

"The prophecy speaks of this, yes." Wesley replied, staring back at him.

"Has the prophecy come to full light?" Günter laughed, looking down at my surprised face. "Do you love this girl?"

"I love her as if I would love my own sister." Wesley replied, his voice unfaltering as he took my hand in his.

Günter laughed in amusement, his eyes full of life as he spoke.

"And as the prophecy says, your love will become your demise Wesley McGraw." Günter answered, his lips spitting venom as he began to crouch before us.

In a split second, my mind began to blur as I gripped Wesley's hand in mine. My breath quickened as I felt electricity begin to pulsate between us. I closed my eyes, coaxing my energy forth hoping it was enough to save us.

The light was unimaginable as I felt us falling through space; I could scarcely hear Günter's screams as he watched us disappear into the night sky. And as quickly as it had begun, it was over.

"Catherine—" Wesley breathed next to me, his voice full of surprise as I opened my eyes.

I looked around intently, a smile forming on my lips when I finally realized we were alone and safe.

"What did you do?" Wesley hissed, pulling his hand from mine and looking around intently. "Why did you bring us here?"

"It was the only way Wesley." I replied, smoothing my skirts as I took in the landscape around us. The cool wind blew through my hair as I stepped forward through the sand at my feet. I could hear the waves in the darkness, bringing me peace.

"We cannot be here Catherine." He replied as I turned to look at him. "It's not safe in the human world."

"You are meant to protect me yes?" I asked, standing in front of him as I took his hands in mine.

"Yes." Wesley replied, looking confused.

"Then protect them from me." I answered, looking up at him intently. "Together we shall learn to live amongst them, as if we were human ourselves."

"Catherine no." He replied, pushing me away and walking towards the lake water's edge.

"We must." I whispered softly, walking up next to him. "It is the only way."

He turned to look at me, his eyes glowing in the dim light as his face began to soften. He slipped his hand in mine as he nodded in confirmation, dark tears flowing freely down his cheeks.

"Lake Michigan." I whispered turning to look out across the water as Wesley's gaze followed mine. "How I've missed you."

Wesley let out a slight laugh in response as we stood still before the water, watching the waves roll towards us and the sand at our feet.


	32. Chapter Thirty Two

I stood unnaturally still before the small dirt-streaked window, watching the afternoon sun glare brilliantly across the lush-green landscape before me. My thoughts swirled feverishly around me as I stood silent in thought.

_I missed this._ I thought, relishing in the world behind the glass.

Although it had been only a few days since I had brought Wesley and I back to the human world, it seemed almost like a lifetime. Time seemed to pass ever so slowly here, causing me joy yet sadness. I was happy to be back amongst the familiar, but unhappy to have to hide from it.

We had escaped the city before the light had come, travelling north towards Canada. Wesley had felt the further north we went, the fewer humans we would run into. Not to my surprise, it hadn't taken us long to find a safe-un inhabited place. Crystal Falls, Michigan was a place unknown to me yet it was perfect in its own right, trees as far as one could see as well as lakes. It was a place we had discovered along our northward path that was free of most people, especially the inquisitive types. We had discovered an abandoned logger's cabin, deep within the forest. It was small and the roof leaked, but to us, it was exactly what was needed: a place a human definitely wouldn't be.

I felt safe here, safe from the world. Perhaps for the first time since my change fifteen years earlier. Nothing could hurt me, nor I hurt it. I finally felt somewhat normal again, as if this is where I was meant to be. As if I were home.

_Home._ I thought, smiling slightly as my eyes danced.

In the short fifteen years since my change, the human world had seemed to change almost as much as I had. Horses were no longer needed as a necessity for travel like they once had been from when I was human. The cities and outer lying towns were littered with automobiles and electricity was no longer the new fad invention but something humans destined into a need rather than a want.

This world had changed so feverishly in such a short procession of time; it was almost frightening to me. Although Wesley didn't offer his thoughts, I could see in his eyes how exotic this world was to him. He was from an era farther back than I, where steam-trains had just come to pass and the printing press had just been accustomed to. I feared he would leave just in fear, but knew better that he wouldn't abandon me now. Not after everything we had been through together thus far.

A loud thud behind me caused me to stiffen as I turned automatically. My body relaxed once my eyes finally found his gentle ones.

"Wesley." I whispered, my eyes twinkling as I took in his appearance.

He was dressed in a twill-button down charcoal suit and beneath a matching fedora; his hair which had been cropped slightly was pulled back from his face.

"For you." He mused, his eyes falling to several neatly placed boxes wrapped in brown paper that he had just dropped atop the small wrought-iron bed.

I followed his gaze, my eyes lighting up as he handed me the first box. The box was open within a second, a slight giggle escaping my lips once I discovered its contents.

"Buckled shoes." I laughed, looking up at him with glee.

"Yes." He replied smiling as he removed his hat from his head and laid it gently on the bed. "Apparently they're all the rage now."

I set the box down to pick up another box as he walked past me to the window to glance out. I ripped the paper carefully from the box and snuck a look inside.

"It's beautiful." I gasped, pulling the silk garment from the paper.

"I figured you deserved something nice." He mused, turning to face me. "And you can't go around wearing what you've got on."

I looked down at my khaki-colored gown, grimacing at the dirt and tares that seemed to decorate it busily.

"You don't think my dress suits me?" I laughed, pushing my booted foot forward to exsentuate the mud that caked my ankle-length hemline.

"Not for 1933." He winked, laughing slightly. "But I shall give you some privacy to dress."

"Thank you." I whispered looking down at the boxes, smiling happily as I clasped my new silk gown against my chest.

Once he had gone outside, I began removing my over-worn garments. Standing quietly in my bloomers, I began wash my face carefully. The warm water felt inviting upon my face even though to a human it would have been ice-cold. Once my clothes were adorned, I stepped outside into the bright afternoon.

"Never did I imagine in all my years that one day I would get to see the ankles of a woman in public." Wesley laughed as he turned to look at me. "Let alone her legs."

Grimacing, I looked down as I eyed my hemline that now fell to just below my knees.

"It is different." I mused as he stepped towards me. "I'm not sure if I like it."

"I do." He whispered as he stopped several inches before me.

I looked up at him still frowning.

"Do you think this is something your sister would've worn?" I asked, my face lighting up intently.

He looked me over closely, his face unreadable.

"I mean if she were still alive that is." I added quickly.

"I don't know." He replied, his eyes finding mine as he smiled. "I never had a sister."

"You never had a sister?" I asked in confusement.

"Nope." He answered, his eyes twinkling. "Just a brother."

"But you said—" I began, eyeing him inquisitively. "You told Günter you had one."

"Did I?" He asked, as he turned to look out into the lush landscape before us.

"I love her as if I would love my own sister." I whispered, repeating his words in their entirety as I stepped closer to him, his back mere inches from my wandering eyes.

Wesley turned suddenly, his eyes full of light as he spoke.

"I lied." He replied, looking down at me.

"I don't understand." I whispered, my eyes finding his.

"I love you." He replied gently as he reached out, his fingers brushing my cheek.

I stepped back in surprise, my eyes wide as my thoughts swirled.

"I'm sorry." He whispered, looking down at the mossy earth as he slipped his hands into his jacket pockets.

My silent heart seemed to burst at his words as I watched his saddened face. I wanted so desperately to run to him, pull him close, feel his body and taste his lips on mine. I wanted to laugh, but knew I should cry. It could never be, we would never be.

_Edward_, I thought as my mind swirled bringing Edward's face to me. His emerald eyes seemed to twinkle in the afternoon light as he whispered my name.

"I know you love him." Wesley said quietly, bringing me back to earth. "And I of all people know how that kind of love feels. That first love, in your case your only love."

I shuddered as I looked up at him, my sapphire eyes beginning to clear.

"I love him yes." I whispered sadly. "But I know now I shall never see him again."

Wesley looked up at me then, sadness deepening in his eyes as I continued to speak.

"I am two halves." I muttered, tears rolling down my cheeks slowly. "Edward will never understand this." I looked down at myself and then back at him, my words sincere.

"Don't say that." Wesley replied, taking my hands in his. "Never say never."

"You of all people know this Wesley." I persisted, grasping his hands tightly. "You know what I am and yet I feel how sometimes you fear me."

"I fear loving you." He answered, his eyes beginning to soften. "Because it shall bring us ruin, bring us our doom."

"But we're already doomed." I whispered, my lips moving quickly as I spoke. "Look at what we are."

He stood silent, his hands tight in mine as he watched me.

"Eternal damnation." I whispered softly, my eyes falling to our inner twined hands.

"You shall see you're Edward again." Wesley replied as I looked back at him. "I'm sure of it."

"Perhaps." I mused, watching a smile begin to materialize on his lips as the afternoon sun began to sink in the sky inviting the night to come forth.


	33. Sneek Peek

_**This story is far from over. There is so much more to tell. Here is a sneek peek for what's to come in the future of ****Solstice: The Beginning****. I hope you enjoy it and please review.**_

The tall redwoods creaked loudly in the late summer wind as I stood frozen, my eyes blurring as my ears perked up to the sounds of the human world around me. The trees seemed to whisper harshly to me as I closed my eyes, relishing in the air soft at my finger-tips.

"I know what I must do". I whispered into the air, my thoughts blossoming frightfully as Günter's haunting words came back to me.

"_This world is damned." He seethed into the darkness to my awaiting ears. "It is your choice whether to save it." His eyes burned into mine as he spoke. _

Opening my eyes, I finally saw the earth behind new eyes. I could feel its innocence. Its innocence from evil. Innocence from my kind. I began to walk slowly through the thick forest, stepping carefully over the mossy earth.

"Catherine." Someone called from behind me, causing me to turn suddenly. "Don't do this."

The slender young-woman that stood only several feet before me was exquisite in her own right. Her immortality was flawless, just like my own. Her skin was the color of white marble, similar to mine. But her eyes where far different entirely, they were the color of spun gold, and her rich-brown hair fell down her back.

I watched her intently as she opened her rose colored lips again.

"Please." She whispered holding out her hand as she stopped before me, her eyes full of concern.

"Isabella." I replied, my mouth dry as I spoke. "This I must do."

"No." She hissed softly, her eyes pleading. "We can figure this out. Together."

"Günter shall never stop." I whispered back, my eyes soft. "I am the only one that can stop this." I stepped back slightly as my eyes flickered to a slight movement behind the young-female vampire.

Isabella Cullen turned slightly, her stance softening as her eyes fell to the figure just behind her. I watched the young man move slowly towards us, his stance strong and forthcoming.

"I can't let you do this." He said, his voice gentle as his golden eyes found my sapphire ones.

Although much of his appearance had changed since his mortal death almost a century earlier, his soul hadn't. His once green eyes were like an open book, showing me his core. Everything about him that I had fallen in-love with whilst human, now stood before me once again.

"Edward—" I breathed, watching him intently as he moved past his wife and stopped before me.

"There has to be another way." He stated, his eyes soft as he spoke.

"This is the only way." I replied, standing completely still before the couple. "I am the one he wants."

Edward and Bella stood frozen before me, their eyes intent on me as I continued to speak.

"And I am the one to kill him." I whispered as my eyes fell to the earth below me.

"No." Another voice called out amidst the trees. I looked up in surprise, my breath shallow as I found his face.

"Wesley—" I began as both Edward and Bella turned to look at the large werewolf approaching.

"I forbid this." Wesley seethed, stopping mere inches from Edward as he stared at me.

"You cannot." I replied looking at him, my eyes gentle.

"Catherine, please." He whispered, his eyes pleading as he held out his hand to me.

"I should have done this a long time ago." I replied, ignoring his hand as I turned from them.

I could feel Wesley's hand upon the small of my back as I stared into the trees, my mind alive with thought. I turned to look at him, seeing his eyes full of agony as I spoke.

"Protect them." I whispered, grasping his hand tight in mine. "They need you now."

"Catherine no." He hissed as his eyes began to swell.

"You must." I replied, staring up at him intently. "I don't need your protection anymore."

"Catherine, I can't." He whispered shakily as his eyes overflowed, soaking his cheeks.

"I'll always love you." I whispered back, my hand finding his wet cheek.

He looked at me, his face full of suffering as he pulled me close to him. I could feel Edward and Bella watching us as we embraced tightly, our eyes closed tight.

"Catherine." Wesley breathed into my hair, his scent lingering before me. "I love you."

He pulled back as he looked down at me, his hand pushing my chin up towards him. I watched in awe as his head began to bow down to mine, his fingers loose in my hair. My eyes fell closed the moment our lips met. I sank into his arms as he pulled me tight against his chest.

The world seemed to melt around us as I gave into him, our lips unyielding. The hole in my chest seemed to fill suddenly and I finally understood now why Wesley had come to me. Indeed he was my protector, but also my savior. And my love. Edward was my first, but Wesley would be my last. He was my forever. My forever until I would take my last breath.


	34. Chapter Thirty Three

The earth seemed frozen before me in a white enchantment as the snow seemed to dance in slow motion as I watched it fall in the early morning light. I smiled as I reached down to touch the ice-cold feathers, relishing in the cool winter air.

"Catherine?" A deep, yet soft voice called from not far behind me. I released the snow from my grasp as I turned slowly, my eyes falling to Wesley's interested face.

"Do we really have to do this now?" I asked, standing completely still as he approached me through the ankle-deep snow.

"It's now or never." He replied, stopping a few feet before me as he brushed the iciles from his hair.

"But it's such a lovely morning." I answered as I turned back to gaze at the white-covered valley before us.

I could hear Wesley move through the snow, his footsteps soft as he stopped next to me.

"What's the point in forever, if I can't use it?" I mused, watching the breathtaking landscape mere seconds from our reach.

"Forever is a long time." His eyes fixated on something in the distance as he spoke. "But unfortunately in regards to Günter, time isn't what we have."

I turned to look at him, my thoughts racing.

"You are our strongest weapon Cat." He whispered as he turned to look at me, his eyes gray in the morning light. "I think it's time for us to learn of all your secrets."

"Do you think he'd actually come here to find us?" I asked, watching him intently.

"I do believe he shall." Wesley replied, his eyes soft.

"But how?" I asked, feeling confused. "He isn't a seer. He can't pass through the worlds without the gift."

"What makes you so sure he doesn't already have this gift within his grasp?" Wesley asked, still watching me.

"I couldn't feel it." I answered. "He doesn't have the gift."

"But he has your brother." Wesley spoke gently, yet his eyes menacing.

"Andrew—" I whispered softly as I looked down at my hands.

"He fooled us all." Wesley hissed as I looked up at him. "Even I didn't foresee his traitorism."

I stood silent, my memory flooding back.

"There has to be a reason." I mused as he stared back at me.

"Reason?" He asked, his voice becoming angry as he spoke. "The boy sold you up the river Catherine. Your own brother was the cause of all of this."

He waved his hands in the air as he looked around in dismay.

"I understand you don't want to believe it." He continued, his arms dropping at his sides. "But you must face reality. Your dear brother thought of no one when he decided to bring Günter to this world fifteen years ago."

I listened in silence as Wesley spoke the words I had so adamantly tried to forget.

"Do you think Andrew thought of you when he led Günter straight to you?" Wesley growled, his eyes glistening in the morning sun. "Do you think he thought of you when he watched Günter seek you out and stalk you through those woods? Or perhaps when Günter prayed upon you like the animal he is and when he attacked you, knowing your life was over?"

I stood, staring at him in shock as tears began to roll down my ice-pale skin.

"Andrew was your enemy the moment you took your first breath, perhaps even the moment of your conception." He spat, his eyes wickedly angry as he stared down at me.

I turned from him, my mind numb as his words tried to sink in. I could feel my anger just below my skin, trying to boil to the surface as I opened my mouth to speak.

"He is my brother Wes." I mumbled, my thoughts racing.

Wesley stood behind me, his breath hard and shallow as his anger raged within him.

"He shall bring Günter here." Wesley hissed as I turned to face him, my eyes full of sadness. "He did it once, he'll do it again."

I looked down at my hands anxiously, my eyes blurring as tears flooded them uncontrollably.

"I don't want to believe it." I whispered, my voice shaking as I looked back up at him. "But I believe you are right."

Wesley stood silent as our eyes met, his beginning to soften as he took my sadness in.

I didn't want to think of what my brother had done, what he could or would do. Perhaps Wesley was right, my bringing us here to the human world seemed so right at the time but now this plan seemed to be the worst of my decisions. I loved Andrew but I knew he had gone bad, like a piece of ripe fruit left to decay in the hot summer sun. The darkness had changed him. He was no longer the brother I once looked up to, the brother I had loved but something else entirely. Something evil.

"I want to be ready." I breathed as I stepped closer to him. "I want to know what to do when they come."


	35. Chapter Thirty Four

The winter seemed to almost come overnight, causing the lush-green earth to lose all of its vibrancy. The once green leaves lay dead at the trunk roots, causing a remarkable collage of white snow, mixed with browns and yellows.

I sat frozen in the dimly lit cabin, sitting carefully on the edge of the cast iron bed that was nestled in the corner. I listened to the almost silence, smiling slightly as Wesley's soft snores made their way from the floor where he lay to my over-observant ears.

My thoughts began to swirl as I began to play back the previous day's happenings.

"I want to be ready." I breathed as I stepped closer to him. "I want to know what to do when they come."

Wesley smiled suddenly, causing his whole face to light up handsomely.

"Your gifts." He mused, still smiling.

"Gifts?" I asked, feeling confused. "I thought I was a seer."

"That you are." Wesley replied coming closer still, the fresh snow crunching beneath his heavy boot. "But you are more than just a seer. I can see it."

I stood still, my mind wandering as if I were trying to remember something.

"You can pass through worlds." Wesley continued, scratching his chin. "But the question is, what else can you do?"

"I'm not sure." I answered, looking up at him as I pulled my gray pea-coat tighter around me.

"Close your eyes—" He replied. "Just feel it out."

My eyes fluttered close expectantly as I stood frozen amidst the crisp air. Everything seemed to go blank as the darkness began to move before me.

_Catherine_, Wesley's thoughts whispered suddenly in the blackness causing me to open my mouth in awe. _Can you hear me?_

I opened my eyes excitedly, looking up at his sparkling ones.

"How did you do that?" I asked eagerly as his soft lips turned up in a mesmerizing smile.

"Do what?" He asked, mischief in his eyes.

"You spoke to me." I replied, beginning to feel baffled

"I didn't say anything." He whispered, still smiling.

"Catherine—" I repeated his words softly, my eyes not leaving his. "Can you hear me?"

He watched me intently, his smile beginning to fade as his eyes lit up.

"So you were listening." He replied, smiling again.

"What do you mean?" I asked, now feeling extremely perplexed as the cool air blew through my tightly wound curls at the nape of my neck.

"Those were my thoughts Catherine." He laughed, his eyes still intent on mine. "You heard my thoughts."

"I don't understand." I replied, beginning to feel awkward. "I haven't been able to hear your thoughts before."

"That's because I let you." He answered, running his fingers through his hair as he spoke. "I can shield not only my physical being but my mind as well."

I looked at him in disbelief as I opened my mouth to speak.

"So I'm a seer and a mind reader?" I asked.

"Don't forget your ability to pass through worlds." He added quickly as I turned to look out over the enchanted valley in the distance.

I stepped closer to the tree line, gazing at a fallen log briefly before sitting atop it carefully. My eyes glassed over as I thought back to my previous moments in the human world, remembering the unspoken voices in the Chicago hospital.

"Are you alright?" Wesley asked, standing utterly still as he looked down at me intently.

"It's just all very overwhelming." I whispered as I looked down at my hands, my mind on fire.

We stayed like that for what seemed like hours and yet it was mere minutes before I finally found my voice to speak.

"Can I use my gifts?" I asked, looking up at his gray eyes. "If I need to, I mean."

"There's a time and place for everything Cat." He replied gently. "You shall know when to use them. But it shall take practice."

"Will you help me?" I asked, my lips turning up slightly.

"As much as I can." He laughed, pushing his fingers through his hair once more. "This is all just as new to me as it is you."

I smiled in reply as I stood more gracefully than anticipated. I stared at him momentarily as the sun began to peak in the frosted sky. His once effervescent sapphire eyes seemed different somehow; I stepped closer as I watched him intently.

"Your eyes—" I whispered, my hand reaching up expectantly.

"Yes." He answered as he stepped back slightly, causing my hand to drop. "I've noticed that."

I stood silent as he slid his hands into his coat pockets and turned to look out over the valley before us.

"Both of our eyes have changed in color." He deliberated as I stared at him in surprise, my fingers grazing my cheek just below my lashes slightly. "It's the hunger."

"Blood." I murmur, my eyes closing in disdain as I began to realize what it all meant.

"We have to feed soon." He replied as he turned to face me, his eyes finding mine.

My mouth gaped as my eyes grew in horror.

"Wesley, we can't." I hissed, venom beginning to saturate my mouth.

"We have to." He replied solemnly.

"It's not safe." I whispered sullenly.

"If we don't eat, we'll starve." He hissed back, his eyes beginning to spark. "And if we starve, we'll loose our minds and grow rabid."

I stared at him in shock, my mouth beginning to water as my thoughts taunted me. I turned from him, my eyes beginning to swell as I closed my mouth in disgust.

"Why blood?" I asked, staring out at the earth before us. "We're not vampires."

"No." He replied, his voice soft.

"Then why?" I asked, turning to look at him.

"Blood is the immortal drink." He answered, his eyes finally finding mine. "It's what gives us life."

"But we're dead." I replied.

"Technically." He mused, turning back to the landscape before us. "Blood is what keeps us going."

"If blood is what's keeping us here, then I don't want any." I spat, crossing my arms adamantly.

"So you're going to leave me here all by myself?" He asked as I eyed him briefly. "Oh the things I could get up to." He began to laugh as he rubbed his large hands together mischievously. I spun to face him, revulsion etched on my face.

"Wesley!" I laughed suddenly, finally seeing his smile as I thumped him playfully in the arm. "You wretch!"

He laughed louder as he dodged my other fist, dancing effortlessly in the snow.

"I can't believe you actually believed I was some kind of monster." He winked, finally standing still before me.

"Well, we're not exactly angels are we?" I mused, my smile fading as I looked back at him.

"Perhaps we're angels." He replied, still smiling as he stepped closer.

"Hardly." I mumbled, feeling suddenly saddened.

"I declare it." He laughed, ruffling my hair. "My darling angel of death."

I laughed in response, feeling unexpectedly light headed.

"I'm hungry." I whispered, my voice serious.

"Yes." He mused, turning to look out into the distance. "I have an idea."

I watched him intently as he stepped closer to the cliff edge.

"How does deer sound?" He asked, turning his head to look at me.

"We can't eat human food Wes. It doesn't work here." I scoffed as he turned back to lean over the cliff. "Besides, I never did like venison."

"I never said anything about eating it." He laughed, looking down at the earth below him.

I stood silent, my thoughts beginning to swirl around his words.

"I don't understand." I replied, feeling bewildered.

"What does a deer have that we need?" He asked, moving back from the cliff and turning to face me.

"I don't know." I answered, watching him.

He stood silent before me, his eyes dancing brilliantly as the wheels in my head began to turn. And then the puzzle pieces began to align, causing me to speak.

"You can't mean for us to drink animal blood." I laughed, my thoughts racing.

"It's an acquired taste I'm sure." He mused as I stared at him in disgust.

"Wesley come on." I laughed again as he stared at me, his face serious. "You're serious aren't you?"

"Why not." He mused gently. "I'd rather kill an animal, wouldn't you?"

"Yes, but—" I started, my disgust softening.

"It's settled then." He laughed, turning to face the valley once more. "The hunt is on!"

I watched in awe as he glided the two short steps towards the cliff and leapt. I stood stunned; my mouth agape as I stared at the spot Wesley had once been standing.

"Are you coming?" A low voice called several hundred feet before me, causing me to run wildly to the cliff edge.

Looking down, my breath came back to me in a flash as my eyes found him amidst the frosted trees. Smiling, I took a step closer.

"Wait for me!" I cried, my words echoing loudly against the earth as I leapt into the air to follow.


	36. Chapter Thirty Five

The previous day's occurrences began to fade as present time seemed to envelop me once more. Wesley's snores seemed to soften slightly in the early morning light as I stood gently, the springs of the old bed squeaking as I moved.

I pulled the light-linen curtain back from the small window before me. The day looked to be a cold and cloudy one as I relished at the sun, watching as it tried to edge up from its slumber amongst the clouds.

I turned to face the small cabin, my mouth watering slightly as I remembered my first taste of animal blood from the previous day. The thought had utterly repulsed me at the beginning, but by days end I felt relieved from our discovery of an alternative diet.

"Wesley." I hissed it the morning light as I watched him stir slightly from where he lay amongst the quilts on the floor. "Are you awake?"

Is breathing seemed to change almost entirely as I began to sense his consciousness. His ruffled dark blonde hair looked almost black as it framed his peaceful face, his full lips twitched as he opened them in a loud yawn. I stepped closer, watching intently as he opened his once again piercing blue eyes and looked up at me. I smiled slightly as I watched his sleepiness fade.

"Cat?" He whispered, rubbing his eyes as he sat up. His face was gentle as an angel as I looked back at him smiling.

"I think I'm ready." I replied as he slowly got to his feet, the quilts falling delicately to the wooden floorboards at our feet.

I looked up at him as he towered above me, his head mere inches from the ceiling as he brushed his fingers through his hair. I turned quickly as I pulled matches from my cardigan pocket, my fingers quick as I lit the small kerosene lamp that rested atop an old wooden milk crate in the center of the room.

"I believe we should go into town today." I mused as I turned back to face him, noting his appearance in the lamp's glow. His eyes were bluer than I had ever seen; they seemed to sparkle in the light. I felt my breath quickening as I looked away, resting my eyes on the curtained window I had once looked out of.

"I don't know if that's such a good idea." Wesley pondered as he sat gently at the small round table beneath the window, beginning to pull his large boots on. "Perhaps we should eat first."

"I think we've had enough to eat." I replied, my thoughts returning to the previous day's hunt. "Besides, if we're going to live in the human world don't you think we should learn to be around them?"

He stopped lacing his boots and looked up at me, concern etched on his angular face.

"I'm worried is all." He answered as he finished lacing his boots and sat back in the rickety chair, resting his hand atop the dirty table.

I walked toward him as his eyes found mine. I could sense his hesitation to my words, his anxiousness. I stopped several inches before him, my knee-length skirt resting atop his knee as I leaned over him and spoke.

"Don't worry." I whispered, reaching out to touch his soft cheek. "You shall protect me."

He looked up at me, smiling as he rested his hand atop mine. We stayed frozen for a few seconds before I finally stood up, my hand slipping from his. I turned to look at the kerosene lamp, my eyes intent on the flame that blazed with-in it.

"Alright." He replied as I turned joyfully to face him, my eyes full of excitement. I watched as he stood more graceful than anticipated and pulled his gray cap on over his boyish crops.

* * *

"We must come up with a story." Wesley mused as we walked carefully through the snow, our coats buttoned tight against the wind.

"What do you mean?" I asked, feeling confused as I turned to face.

"We'll be interacting with humans Catherine." He mused, eyeing me with a twinkle as he held a long tree branch back so that I could pass without incident. "I'm sure someone will ask questions."

"Right." I replied, my thoughts beginning to race as we walked side-by-side down the overgrown logging road.

"What are you thinking?" He asked, stepping carefully over a fallen tree that had been left for the season. I breathed deeply as I jumped casually over the tree, smiling as I went. He turned to look at me, a smile forming on his lips.

"We should keep the same names." I answered, biting my lip in thought as I walked briskly next to him.

"Perhaps." He mused. "But who are we?"

I continued next to him in silence, deliberating my next answer.

"We could be siblings." He offered quickly.

"Hardly." I laughed as I looked at him, his lips returning a smile. "We look nothing alike."

"Cousins?" He asked, gazing back at the forest before us.

"That might work." I answered, turning back to the snow and trees. "Where are we from?"

"Virginia." He laughed suddenly.

"Why Virginia?" I asked, turning to look at him inquisitively.

"Well. If we say we're from different parts of the country, people will wonder how we came together." He mused, smiling as he looked at me. "Plus it might be difficult for me to cover up my accent."

I laughed in response, my eyes twinkling as I thought about it.

"Many Virginians don't have accents, especially near the capital but some, like me do." He continued. "It wouldn't be hard to believe that we're related, I think."

I looked up at him as I smiled, my thoughts running wild.

"It's far enough away that most humans wouldn't ask questions." He mused as he held out his arm for me to hold. "Besides, I grew up there."

"Alright." I laughed, grabbing his arm. "Cousins from Virginia. It's settled."

We walked silently, arm in arm for several more miles before the sounds and smells seem to find us. I had heard human sounds before of course; in Chicago and a few places on our way north to Crystal Falls but it was the smell that distracted my mind. I could feel my body craving the sweet intoxication, but knew I had to fight against my urges.

"We're close now." Wesley whispered as I gripped his arm tighter. He looked down at me, sensing my anxiousness he smiled in comfort.

"The smell—" I stuttered, releasing his arm as I stopped suddenly. He turned to face me, his eyes gentle.

"It's overwhelming I know." He whispered, touching my shoulder as I looked up at him in fright. "But we can do this Cat."

I stared back at him, my eyes wide. Several minutes danced by effortlessly before I finally nodded in reply, a small smile forming on my lips.

"We can do this." I smiled, taking his arm gently as we began to walk towards the human town.

I saw the large brownstone buildings first. They seemed to come out of nowhere amongst the large evergreens. The road we walked upon led straight through the small town, with several smaller roads leading off in different directions. Although snow had begun to fall once again, the town was littered with people. I watched intently, my hand tight around Wesley's arm as we walked. Several laughing children ran by, causing me to turn as I watched them go. My ice-cold veins throbbed within me as one child, perhaps around nine or ten stopped to look at us, her cheeks rosy from the cold.

"Well hello there little one." Wesley cooed next to me as he stopped abruptly, causing me to stop also. I looked down at the girl, wondering what would come next as my breath caught in my throat.

"Hello mister." She replied, smiling as she looked up at Wesley. He smiled back, his face gentle.

"What's your name?" Wesley continued, crouching down before the child carefully. I moved quietly to the side as I watched the conversation, still holding my breath.

"Josephine." The girl answered, her smile widening.

"Well Josephine, my name is Wesley." He replied, holding his gloved hand out for the girl to shake.

The small girl shook his hand in delight, causing me to breathe once more. I found myself smiling too as I watched the girl. Her long dark curls fell to her waist as she curtsied slightly, a giggle escaping her lips.

"Josephine, this is Catherine." Wesley laughed as he stood up, turning to look at me. I watched as the girl turned to look up at me, her chocolate eyes sparkling.

"Hello." She laughed as I smiled back down at her, my thoughts racing.

"Hello Josephine." I mused, my voice almost musical as I spoke.

"You're wife sure is pretty." Josephine cooed as she continued to stare at me.

I smiled again in response as the girl looked back at Wesley.

"Catherine is actually my cousin." Wesley laughed as the girl's nose crinkled slightly.

"Oh." Josephine replied, as she looked over her shoulder. "I gots to go now." Josephine hissed as she looked back at us.

"Nice to meet you Josephine." Wesley replied as Josephine turned on her heel and ran off.

My breath was slow and even as I watched her go, my smile frozen on my lips. I could feel my entire body finally beginning to relax.

"You see." Wesley murmured in my ear as he held his arm out. "Nothing to it."


	37. Chapter Thirty Six

The small clothing boutique was empty as Wesley and I entered, the bell attached to the large windowed door piercing the silence oddly. I glanced around, seeing no one in sight I moved towards the ladies gowns in the window that had caught my eye as we had passed by. I listened carefully as Wesley brushed by making his way to the great oak counter that lined one of the shop's walls.

"May I help you sir?" A deep-male voice spoke from somewhere behind me, causing me to turn slightly.

A short-stocky man moved towards Wesley, smiling as he stepped behind the counter to offer his aide.

"The lady would like to try one of the gowns in the window." Wesley replied, smiling back as he gazed momentarily in my direction.

"Ah yes." The man cooed as he came out from behind the counter towards me.

I turned to look at the man, my sapphire eyes flashing at Wesley briefly before looking at the man.

"You must be new in town." The man mused as he held out his hand to me, his eyes watching me intently. "I'm Rupert. Rupert Jenkins."

"Catherine Lancaster." I replied softly as I took his hand in mine.

"It's a pleasure." The man beamed as I released his hand. "It's not often we have newcomers. It's always nice to meet someone new."

The man turned to Wesley who had moved closer to us and held out his hand.

"Wesley McGraw." Wesley murmured, shaking Rupert's hand.

"You're not from around these parts." Rupert mused as he began to pull the wicker mannequin down as I stepped to the side slightly.

"No." Wesley answered, brushing his hand through his hair as he winked at me from behind the man's back. "We just moved here from Virginia."

"Ah, Virginia." The man cooed as he slipped the dress from the pins that held it in place. "Lovely place."

"You've been?" Wesley asked as the man turned to face us.

"Oh yes." Rupert laughed as he nodded excitedly. "I grew up there. Just near Richmond."

"Oh how lovely Wesley." I cooed, trying not to sound too sarcastic as I smiled excitedly. "Someone from back home."

Wesley smiled casually as he looked at me and then looked back at the clerk.

"Whereabouts do ya'll hail from?" Rupert asked, smiling widely as he stared intently at Wesley.

"Near Clarksburg." Wesley replied, smiling back as he slipped his hands into his coat pockets.

The man stared at Wesley blankly, his lips slightly twitching.

"Do you know it?" Wesley asked, looking at the man insistently.

"I know of Clarksburg, yes." Rupert replied finally as he looked back at me, a smile forming on his lips. "Ready?"

I stared at the man, my smile frozen in place as his thoughts rushed at me all at once causing me to idle in place momentarily.

_The man's a liar_, Rupert thought as I gaped at him. _There is no Clarksburg, Virginia._

"Ma'am?" The man asked inquisitively as I began to blink.

"Yes, I'm ready." I replied, finally finding my voice as the man moved past me towards the dressing rooms.

Rupert's thoughts bombarded me once more as I followed silently behind him, my heeled shows clicking softly.

_Perhaps he doesn't know West Virginia joined the union_, the man mused inside his head as he opened a small wooden door and hung the dress inside. He turned to face me, amusement evident on his face.

"I believe my cousin might have misspoken." I murmured gently, smiling back at the man. "It was a long drive you see, he must be tired."

Rupert stared at me, the smile still on his face as the wheels clicked inside his head slowly.

"I'm sure you figured he meant West Virginia. For everyone knows it is its own state now." I laughed softly as the man's eyes lit up. I could see Wesley turn to stare at me in surprise for a moment out of the corner of my eye before turning back to his inspection of the brass buttons laid atop the wooden counter before him. "Although some of us would wish it not so." Rupert just stared at me as I continued. "Being separated from the Commonwealth like that. It's barbaric, don't you agree?"

"Of course." Rupert answered with a slight laugh as I turned towards the small room before me.

_Ain't that the truth_, his mind agreed as I closed the door with a soft click. I stared at the silk garment before me as I listened to Rupert's heavy steps move towards the front of the store.

I took a deep breath as my nerves calmed, thanking my lucky stars that I had actually paid attention in school for once.

* * *

"What was that all about?" Wesley hissed in my ear as we walked briskly down the freshly cleared sidewalk, my new paper-wrapped purchase under his arm.

"Apparently you're from West Virginia." I laughed gently as I looked at him in amusement.

"I don't understand." He replied, his face scrunching up slightly.

"West Virginia joined the union in 1863." I answered quietly. "Two years after—"

"I died." He finished as he stared at me in disbelief.

"Good thing I was paying attention." I laughed again as his face began to soften.

"Damn." He cursed, staring straight ahead as we continued to walk. "I could've ruined everything."

"It's not your fault." I giggled as he looked at me calmly, his face smooth as marble. "It's not like you could've known."

He just stared at me, trying not to laugh.

"You were dead when it happened." I laughed hysterically as I ran ahead of him, spinning as he tried lunging for me. "A dead man couldn't possibly know that."

I heard him laugh slightly under his breath as I caught the twinkling amusement in his eyes.

"You better run." He growled as he bared his teeth in retaliation.

"Or what?" I prodded, turning to face him once more as we began to enter the snow enchanted forest.

"Run!" He laughed as I turned instantly and bolted into the trees, snow blowing wildly at my back.

I could feel him close behind as I weaved in between the trees, the wind blowing harshly in my face as I moved. Our movements were insanely fast, even for the most perceptive human eye. We seemed to be just blurs amidst the white forest, as if we were blurs in time itself. We were manipulators of time, bending it to our satisfaction. We moved so quickly through it and yet we didn't move at all.


	38. Chapter Thirty Seven

The years that followed seemed much shorter than anticipated as we lived out our make-believe human lives in Crystal Falls, Michigan. With-in the first year of our return to the human world, we had knocked down the old logger's cabin and erected a larger-house made from timber we had purchased from the local lumber mill in town. The new house sat exactly where the old one had. Its large-paned windows faced out over the rocky cliff, giving us a wondrous view of the wilderness valley below.

We became quick and close friends with Rupert Jenkins, the town clothing merchant and Josephine, the first young human we had met in town. We later discovered Josephine was actually Rupert's late wife's daughter, whom had passed from cholera several years before we had arrived.

Life carried on like it always did, but this time we had managed to become part of it. People knew us as the wealthy cousin's from back east, which pleased me especially that we had finally found our place in society. Money wasn't much of an issue due to a magnitude of bank bonds Wesley had secretly kept from his human life. He had a stash of them, carefully wrapped tightly in a deer-skin pocket book that he kept on himself at all times. He spoke of other such monies that he had buried just before the civil war somewhere on his family's plantation. But I knew one day we would have to leave Crystal Falls. The money certainly wouldn't last forever and eventually people would begin to wonder why we never aged.

I feared that day. The day we would have to leave our home and begin again somewhere else. Wesley said it was part of who we were and that I would have to get used to leaving, but I didn't care to even think about it let alone go through with it.

We travelled some, visiting neighboring states and even Canada. Our trips were mostly due to our new diet and were usually relatively short. We frequented towns more and more as time passed, controlling our thirst seemed to come easier everyday.

The 1930's came and went calmly and uneventful. Our house, which had been inspired by my childhood home was littered with personal effects from books and furniture, to even a small baby-grand piano that I played frequently. Wesley had learned to speak without his southern accent, which excited him that he could turn it on and off to his liking. Things finally seemed right in our lives; we had finally found our place in the world.

It was late in 1940 that suddenly our comfortable life seemed to become jumbled. I could feel our time was coming to a close in Crystal Falls, which I dreaded like the black plague. Although Wesley was now one-hundred and four years old, he didn't look a day over twenty-five. He tried desperately to play the part; he even took up smoking a pipe to try to make himself look older. But we both knew to the humans he didn't look thirty-something. As for myself, I was physically seventeen. There was no mistaking that. It didn't matter what I did, what I wore or even how much makeup I caked on my face, I still looked young. I certainly didn't look twenty-five and everyone knew it.

Wesley didn't have to say anything; I knew what he was thinking without having to be told. Just the look in his eye gave me confirmation that we would be leaving soon, possibly after Christmas sometime. Our last winter in Michigan came early and became harsh very quickly. The snow seemed to come daily, followed by the wind that blew the fresh powder around and beyond our cozy dwelling.

It was less than a month to Christmas and I had just left town in our recently purchased Ford automobile. The roads were treacherous, the tree roots and snow drifts causing me to drive at a snails pace in fear of damaging the vehicle. It wasn't that I couldn't drive well in the dismal weather, I could see wonderfully. But I knew if I wrecked Wesley's new toy, I would be in for it when I finally made it home.

The three miles seemed to drag on as the wind and snow relentlessly threatened me. As the sky began to darken, I flipped the large headlamps on. The beams shown brightly out into the wilderness as I trudged along. It was at times like these that I was glad to be immortal. My superhuman eyes stayed focused upon the non-existent road before me as I followed the already covered ruts I had driven on earlier in the day. It was then, halfway there that I noticed something out of place amongst the snow. Something dark lay several hundred feet before me in the road, causing me to squint in the darkness. I let up on the fuel peddle, coasting to a crawl as I moved closer to the object. I stalled the engine once the headlamps caught what I had been eyeing in their glow and grinded the car to a stop. I pushed the door open against the wind, pulling my scarf over my hair as I stepped out into the storm.

My breath stopped as I approached, my frozen heart beginning to burn in my chest.

"Hello?" I called out, the wind whipping my words away as soon as they had left my lips. I moved closer, coming around to the front of the vehicle. I looked down at the dark form before me; my eyes growing wide as I finally realized what I was looking at.

A young woman, half frozen lay face first in the deep snow. I could hear her still breathing, but knew from her weakened heart beat that she was close to death. I knelt down next to her, pushing her over to her back. My breath shot out as my eyes fell to her face.

"Josephine!" I cried, my breath beginning to come more rapidly. The young woman didn't move as I touched her face, her eyes shut tightly.

A sweet sickly yet familiar smell hit me suddenly as I knelt there causing my senses to rage wildly within me.

_Blood_, I thought as my eyes looked down at the red snow almost hidden beneath Josephine's body.

I slowly reached down and pulled the young woman's coat apart at the front with my leather-gloved hands that were now shaking.

"Dear God." I murmured under my breath, tears springing from my eyes.

Blood oozed from her neck, her dark hair and once pale pink frock beneath her coat now saturated with her internal life. I lifted her chin slightly, grimacing as my eyes found what I was looking for. The one thing that I dreaded.

"Gunter." I hissed loudly as I pulled my scarf from my head and began to wrap it tightly around the woman's neck. The bite was larger than I remembered mine to be, but I recognized it all the same. Only one being could leave a mark like that. A werewolf.

I pulled Josephine from the frozen earth easily and lay her carefully in the backseat, covering her with a horse blanket. I moved quickly, knowing that at this very moment time was more precious than any person could realize.

_I need you Wesley_, I thought as I threw the new Ford into gear and slammed my foot on the accelerator.

* * *

The car screeched to a stop in front of our brightly lit house as I slammed on the brakes, the car sliding wildly to the right momentarily.

"Wesley!" I screamed as I jumped into the back seat and heaved the large door open from the inside.

Wesley was before me in a flash, his face more pale than I had ever seen it. He slipped Josephine into his arms carefully and ran to the house, his figure just a blur before me as I slammed the automobile door shut and followed not far behind. I could hear hysterical sobs distantly as I watched Wesley lay the bloody young woman down gently on the sofa in the parlor. I watched, my whole body shaking as Wesley sat down neck to her and pulled my sopping wet scarf from her neck.

"She's been bitten." Wesley cried appalled as he looked up at me, his eyes wide with disbelief.

I didn't recognize where the now louder sobbing was coming from until I finally found the words to speak.

"Werewolf." I cried, now realizing I had been the one sobbing all along.

Wesley disappeared momentarily, returning with a handful of medical supplies. I watched him pull a thick sewing needle out which in turn caused me to twist away as he began to go to work on Josephine's wound.

There was no sound as I moved to the hallway, pulling my bloodied gloves from my hands as I moved. I somehow managed to slip my heavy wool coat off and hang it over the coat stand by the door. I stared at the door blindly as my body continued to shake uncontrollably, the wind now hushed unsettlingly. I stood there for a long time as Wesley tended to the half-dead young woman, my eyes began to blur as tears saturated and stained my cheeks.

I felt Wesley's strong arms suddenly wrap around my waist as he pulled my back against him tightly and laid his chin atop my hair. I leaned my head back as I closed my eyes tautly from the light. The world seemed to stand still as my mind finally took everything in. Everything froze, just like I had and Wesley before me as reason crept into my thoughts. I knew this young woman, just barely sixteen and once full of life was now lifeless like we were. Her life was over. If she lived from her wounds, which I knew she would, she'd become like us. Forever young but forever doomed. Like us, she would be cursed until the end of time.


End file.
